Darkness and Shadow
by jadewtch
Summary: Harry looks for a way to help the Order, while Draco comes to terms with some new abilities. Finding each other was the easy part. Can they stay together when everything around them is pulling them apart? / NOT a Veela fic / HPDM / Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness and Shadow**

**Apologies to anyone who has this fic on their alerts. I decided to add the Prologue after Chap 1 & 2 were already posted. I didn't mean to create any confusion! **

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

Warnings: Contains Graphic Violence and Graphic Sexual Content (consensual and non-consensual) M/M, Yaoi, Slash, Gay…etc. If this isn't your cup of tea, press BACK

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry looks for a way to help the Order win the war, while Draco comes to terms with some new abilities. Finding each other was the easy part. Can they manage to stay together when the War seems determined to pull them apart?

**Prologue**

_Sweet lovely death_

_I am waiting for your breath  
Oh sweet death_

_One last caress…_

_Misfits – Last Caress_

Down in the deepest regions of Hell…

A beautiful woman walked down a corridor made of black marble. She wore a Grecian gown made of silk, and her golden hair hung in loose waves down her back. She entered the throne room regally with her head held high and her shoulders back. A man sat slumped in the chair in front of her. He tapped his fingers on an armrest, deep in thought.

She bent down on one knee in front of him, "My Lord."

He bent over, taking her hands and pulling her into the chair next to him. "Per, you know I don't want you kneeling in front of me."

"It seemed like a little adulation might cheer you up," she said with a small smile, and placed her pale hand on his knee. "What's wrong?"

"Erebus was here today," he frowned.

"Isn't that a good thing? You haven't seen him in quite a while. It must have been nice to visit."

"It wasn't a pleasure trip. He tells me that one of his children has been born in the mortal world."

"Really?" she looked at her husband in surprise. "How long has it been since the last one? 300 years?"

The Lord of Hell nodded.

"I don't understand the problem," his wife said. "Isn't this a good thing?"

He sighed, "The mortal world is in the middle of a war right now-"

"Aren't they always?" she interrupted and pursed her lips.

He frowned and continued, "This man they call the Dark Lord is trying to take over the wizarding world. I took the time to go and look at this man's mind myself. It's my belief that he is trying to challenge my power on the mortal plane."

The woman gasped. "Is he the one…?"

"No, thankfully he is not the one who receives the inheritance. Unfortunately the one to receive it is close to him because his father is one of this dark man's minions. It would be better for us if he decided to change his allegiances. Unlikely, but better."

"We cannot force him toward either side. You know this," She sighed and pulled a golden curl behind her ear. "But he can't be bound or coerced by this dark man's magic. No one knows the future. It still has many possible outcomes."

"Per, I'd like you to go to him. The boy will need guidance, and someone who can teach him about his abilities. He'll fight you at first. They all do."

She smiled, "Better me, than a grumpy old man like yourself is that what you're thinking?"

"Who can resist a beauty like yourself milady," he picked up her hand and kissed it. "You may want to use one of your lesser known names so it won't be such a shock."

"As you wish My Lord," she bent over and kissed his cheek before disappearing.

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness and Shadow**

**Chapter 1**

**Apologies to anyone who has this fic on their alerts. I decided to add the Prologue after Chap 1 & 2 were already posted. I didn't mean to create any confusion! **

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

Warnings: Contains Graphic Violence and Graphic Sexual Content (consensual and non-consensual) M/M, Yaoi, Slash, Gay…etc. If this isn't your cup of tea, press BACK

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry looks for a new way to help the Order win the war, while Draco comes to terms with some new abilities. Can the two of them manage to stay together when the War seems determined to pull them apart?

_Have you ever been lonely?_

_Do you have any fun?  
Do you ever think of me?_

_I'm just no one_

_Lyrics and Music by Head East - Never Been any Reason._

Harry arrived on Platform 9 ¾ after an uneventful summer. The Dursleys had treated him as a house elf, nothing new there. He had dark circles under his eyes. Nightmares kept him awake almost every night. If he was lucky he would get three of four hours of sleep before a nightmare woke him and he spent the rest of the night sitting in a corner and staring at the wall.

It was during these times when he thought about what could be done to win the war. Then maybe he'd get some sleep. He snuck away from the Dursley's a few time for some fresh air and discovered the local library. Since he had so much more free time he decided to take out some books.

Hermione would be so proud, he thought.

He grabbed a few fiction ones just for fun, but he also picked out a few that he hoped had some wizarding connections. He found one that specifically covered the history of the witch trials around the world. He was sure he was sleeping if Professor Binns had covered it in class.

Most of the books didn't have any connection to real wizards, and didn't help explain why Voldemort would want to destroy muggles. The one on religion didn't cover anything about real wizards. The section on witchcraft was full of tree-hugging crap. He browsed through some of the other sections out of curiosity and found an interesting chapter on Buddhist meditation. He thought he might try out, and see if it would help him sleep better.

After the next nightmare he sat in the corner legs crossed and trying to clear his mind. He wasn't very good at it and it wasn't helping. He sighed, and thought about how much time he spent worrying about things that couldn't be changed. About arguments with the Slytherins that wasted time and energy, but didn't do anything to win the war against Voldemort. He decided that in September he would work to change that, and Harry Potter began to make a Plan.

He got on the train and sat down with all the other Gryffindors as usual. Ron and Hermione were already there chatting happily with each other. He walked over and sat next to Ron.

The three of them were talking when Draco Malfoy walked into the compartment followed by Crabbe and Goyle as usual.

"Look it's the Golden Trio," he sneered, and looked down at Ron's faded robes in disgust. They had been Fred's at one point, and were quite faded. There was a bleached spot in one corner along the hem from a failed experiment. Ron had tried to ink over it to remove the spot, but that only made it worse.

"Hey, Weasel you should get Potty here to buy you some decent robes, since your precious Daddy has such a lousy job he clearly can't afford to buy you any."

Ron started to stand and reply when Harry caught him by the collar of his robe and pulled him back down. Harry threw both legs over him to keep him in place.

"Ferret, you…" He started and turned to Harry in surprise. "Harry…?"

Then Harry's hand clamped over his mouth. Ron stared at him completely shocked.

Harry leaned over and whispered into Ron's ear, "If you move or say anything else to Malfoy I will stupefy you without a second thought. We're going to sit here and ignore them. I'll explain later. Nod if you understand me."

Reluctantly Ron nodded. Beside him Hermione hadn't said a word but stared at Harry in amazement.

"Harry let go of Ron and swung his legs back onto the floor. He then turned toward Hermione. "So Mione how was your vacation? Did you get to spend some time with Ron?" Harry didn't get a chance to make it over to the Burrow that summer much to his disappointment.

Catching on quickly she looked at him and smiled. "It was great!" she answered. "My parents took me to Germany this year, and I got to see where the Berlin wall came down. I got a bunch of books about WWII. I even brought you some.

I didn't get to see Ron until the end of the summer but we had a great time at the Burrow. Didn't we Ron?"

She nudged Ron who was still glaring at Malfoy. "Ron?"

"Hmm… What? Oh, that's right Mione," he said, slightly distracted, but knowing it was best to agree.

Meanwhile Malfoy stared at the three of them. He didn't know what to make of it. He should have gotten some sort of furious response from Weasel at least. If there was anything he loved it was to be the center of attention during any circumstances, and he wasn't going to let them get away with it.

"Well it's nice to see that Potter here finally has you under control Weasel. Do you do tricks on command as well?"

Ron turned to Harry after giving Malfoy a dark look. Holding in his temper with a helpful poke from Harry he asked, "So what did you do this summer Mate?"

"Well, mostly it was the usual," And Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding. "But I did have this great idea, and I can't wait to tell you about it. I spent some time in the Library, and that's when it occurred to me."

At this point Malfoy sneered and said, "Poor Potty, stuck with his muggle relatives all summer. Too bad you couldn't have stayed with that convict of a Godfather. Too bad he was killed trying to save your sorry ass. You may as well have pushed him through the veil yourself."

This was calculated to make Potter react. Stand up and punch him or throw a hex at him, so he was very surprised to see a big smile on his face. His face started to burn in anger. No one ignored a Malfoy.

What he hadn't seen was the slight nod toward Malfoy and his goons that Hermione had made. Harry grinned in agreement, seeing that she understood what his plan was. Well, part of it anyway. She really was the smartest witch in their year.

"I also did some gardening for my relatives this summer," Harry said. "It was actually a lot of fun."

"My parents made Fred and George get rid of the garden gnomes this summer because one of their experiments blew up, and turned the whole kitchen neon pink," Ron said. "Mom was really mad about it. They offered to change the color, but she wouldn't give in." Ron laughed. "At least I didn't have to do it."

"I never see any gnomes around our house. I wonder if they're just a wizard thing." said Harry. "What about you Mione?"

"How stupid are you Potter? Weasel gets those filthy things because they're so poor they can't even afford a house elf, and Mudbloods don't get them because their houses don't have any magic," said Draco with a sneer.

"We don't have any. I don't know what my parents would think if we did," laughed Mione completely ignoring Malfoy. "They get enough shocks from seeing everything the wizarding world can do."

"You can have ours," commented Ron. "They're a pain. They get into everything."

Malfoy turned, and stormed out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle fell into step behind him.

Hermione giggled once they were gone, "That was almost fun. Did you see the look on his face?"

"I dunno Harry, I think you've finally cracked. Malfoy's face was priceless though. He was starting to turn so red I thought he might explode," added Ron with a laugh.

Harry grinned.

"So what's your idea?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked around to make sure they were alone, and explained, "Ok, well I had a lot of time to think this summer. I was trying to get my mind off of what happened last year, with Sirius and everything so I thought we should find a way to help…," Harry lowered his voice to a whisper so no one would hear them. "The Order, fight Voldemort.

The best way to do it would be to get as much information we can on the other houses. And yes, I do mean _all_ the houses. All the fighting isn't helping us. We can make up a plan later on when it's private. I'm hoping that we can get some inside information from people who might be supporting the Death Eaters."

"Harry, how can you think that any Gryffindor would side with You Know Who?" asked a horrified Ron.

"Really Ron don't be so naive," said Mione. "Peter Pettigrew ring a bell?"

"We need a secret place to meet so no one finds out," said Harry.

"Room of Requirement?"

"Sure."

Please Review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Apologies to anyone who has this fic on their alerts. I decided to add the Prologue after Chap 1 & 2 were already posted. I didn't mean to create any confusion! **

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_You've been talking in circles, since _

_I've been able to cry.  
There's never been any reason, _

_For ever telling me why._

_Lyrics and Music by Head East - Never Been any Reason_

After the feast the three of them went upstairs to unpack. Harry was the first one in the common room since he didn't have as much. After 5 minutes or so Hermione joined him and sat down in an overstuffed chair by the fireplace.

"Hey Hermione," Harry asked. "Could you help me out with my potions essay for Snape? I still need about three inches at the bottom, and I don't know what else to write."

"Potions essay? Harry, haven't you done it yet? It's due tommor…oh…" She realized what he wanted when he tilted his head toward the door. "Well we better wait for Ron too since he probably hasn't even started his."

Hermione put a silencing spell on the Room of Requirement so no one would hear them.

"Ok Harry," Ron said. "What's the deal here? And what's the point of ignoring Malfoy, not that it wasn't fun or anything. How does that help?

"Well for one thing it throws Malfoy off balance. He's expecting you to punch or hex him on sight. If he tries to get you to react maybe he'll let something slip. We've wasted so much time fighting with Slytherin when we could be doing so much more. We need to be friendly, and inviting so that anyone from that house, who wants to approach us for help, can do it without feeling they'll be turned down, or hexed. We can also get info from them."

"You don't expect me to stand for it if Malfoy hexes me I hope?"

"Protection spells only. Ok?"

Reluctantly Ron nodded.

"Harry, how do you expect us to watch everyone? That's an awful lot of people." Hermione added.

"Well Gryffindor should be pretty easy, we live there. From the other three houses Slytherin would come first. We know that there's definitely something going on. Malfoy may even have the mark for all we know. As far as the others I would say keep an eye out for who's out after hours and that sort of thing. Do either of you have any classes with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

"I have Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws," said Hermione.

"If you have a chance to do a project with partners choose one of them if you can. We're going to need to channel our inner Slytherin for this plan to work guys. Any other ideas?"

Both of them shook their heads.

They went to leave, but Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder on the way out. "Harry, we should go to the Library and do some work on potions. People will wonder what's up when you can't answer a single question."

"I don't think anyone will notice a difference, Mione," he sighed and gave in after seeing the look on her face. "What about Ron?"

"He always falls asleep on me anyway."

"Ron, we're going to the library to study," he called down the corridor, and followed Hermione.

Harry saw Ron nod and disappear with a wave of his hand before he and Hermione headed off to the library.

The two of them sat in the library working on potions. Harry frowned at his notes from the summer. They were barely legible. Hermione started quizzing him on the ingredients of certain potions they would cover that year.

"So Harry, what ingredients go into a calming potion?"

"Uh… chopped mugwort, a teaspoon of bubotuber pus, three pixie wings and five knotgrass seeds."

"Harry, the mugwort needs to be squashed, and the knotgrass seeds need to be peeled."

"What difference does it make?" he grumbled.

"Harry! Don't you understand anything? The mugwort needs to be squashed so more of it is absorbed by the potion. That's also why the knotgrass needs to be peeled, and it's also why we add things in a certain order."

"If you say so," Harry said grumpily. "You know Snape won't give me a decent grade no matter how much I work."

"You should know it anyway."

"Let's go over it all again then."

Harry spent the next few weeks walking the corridors at night without any luck. Apparently he, Hermione, and Ron were the only ones sneaking out at night on any regular basis. Only the Prefects had been around, and he had no way to tell if they were doing anything other than patrolling. He made note of who they were, and then ignored them.

He used the Marauders Map to verify that no one had been overlooked because they were using some sort of blending spell or invisibility cloak.

They had ignored Malfoy ever since the incident on the train, although the three of them kept a discreet watch on all the Slytherins in their classes. So far the only comments had been cruel and vindictive, but totally useless. Ron suggested that they tie all of them up and dose them with Veritaserum. Hermione whacked him on the shoulder and lectured him for ten minutes after hearing it.

They were still keeping the fighting between the houses to a minimum. The rest of Gryffindor for the most part followed Harry's lead, and they were finding the Slytherin response as amusing as Ron had on the train. Harry cast Protego for Neville one day when Pansy shot a Jelly Legs Jinx on him, and then once more for himself when Draco joined in with a stunner. Ron's temper had almost exploded at that point, but he was stopped by a look from Harry. The three of them walked off without a word, ignoring that anything had just happened. Harry didn't even hear the garbage they were shouting at him anymore. He had completely tuned them out.

A few weeks before Halloween Harry noticed that Malfoy was outside of the Slytherin Common Room after hours. Wearing only his socks to muffle the sound of footsteps he padded down to the dungeons and found Malfoy there. He was sitting curled against the wall, and hitting his head against his arms which were folded on his knees, and Harry wondered if he was crying. Harry stood frozen unable to believe what he was seeing. Momentarily he was tempted to lean down and comfort the boy and ask him what was wrong, but then he realized that this was Malfoy, and such a gesture wouldn't be appreciated one bit.

Wrapping the cloak tighter, he stood there and waited. After about ten minutes Malfoy stood up with his usual sneer firmly in place, and strode back to his Common Room.

Apparently Malfoy was human after all.

He didn't notice the shadows swirl under Malfoy's feet as he walked away.

He snuck into his bedroom late that night, but Ron was up waiting for him to return.

"Did you find anything?"

"No nothing. We're not having much luck are we?" He didn't say anything about running into Malfoy, and wondered why he was keeping it secret. The git hadn't said anything about Voldemort of Death Eaters, he reasoned, so it didn't' matter.

"What if we let the DA into this?"

"Can we trust them all? So far only the three of us know everything. Any of them could be a spy, we can't be sure. Maybe Hermione can find some sort of charm that will keep anyone from telling."

"I'll have her look into it."

At that Harry turned over and went to sleep.

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **If you've been enjoying my writing I thought I'd mention that I also wrote a ONE-SHOT Harry/Draco story called Occlumency – Take 2. (Posted at the same time as this chapter) ----- Harry begs Dumbledore for a new Occlumency teacher. What happens when Dumbledore gives in?

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_Did you see any action? _

_Did you make any friends?  
Would you like some affection? _

_Before I leave again._

_Lyrics and Music by Head East - Never Been any Reason_

The three of them met up in the Library after classes almost every day. They set up the times for meetings in the Room, and covered any basic information. Harry even managed to do some real studying. Ron weaseled out of studying, despite Hermione's nagging. Instead he would go to the dorms and play chess with Dean and Seamus once they were done. Harry stayed with Mione trying to gather as much information he could for the upcoming battle. Even Snape was amazed with the improvement he had shown.

He was walking over to grab a book for their Charms assignment when he realized that Malfoy was sitting at the next table.

Walking by him, he said pleasantly, "Malfoy."

Draco glared up at the Gryffindor with the angriest look he could manage.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?"

"I'm just saying hi to a classmate, Malfoy. I don't know why you're so upset," Harry waved casually and kept walking.

Draco was sitting in the library the next evening when Harry walked by him again on his way to the bookshelves. He gave the Slytherin a wave and a cordial hello. For some reason this frustrated him to no end. In anger Draco stood up, knocking his chair over in the process, and flung a hex at his back.

Harry was ready for it and simply cast Protego before disappearing behind a bookshelf. The spell rebounded and turned Madam Pince's hair a bright Slytherin green. Without a word, she grabbed Malfoy by his collar and tossed him out of the library. He ducked as his books were thrown out after him.

Harry continued to acknowledge his presence. Draco simply turned away with a sniff or glared at him angrily. Harry didn't take any notice of Malfoy's reaction, and simply greeted him politely when he passed by.

How could Harry ignore him no matter what insults were flung his way? He was using his best material here. He even managed to toss a dungbomb into Potter's cauldron during Potions class. That stunt had gotten Harry a week's detention, but he simply accepted it with a nod to Snape. The old Harry would have yelled, and argued, and probably done his best to pound him into the floor since he was clearly aware of who had done it.

I hate him, Draco thought. He's supposed to argue with me. He's supposed to pay attention to me. He hit his fist on the table and Madam Pince glared at him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! Stupid Potter.

The next day after breakfast he and Ron ran into a group of Slytherins on their way to Potions. Malfoy was wearing his trademark sneer and he spit out, "Well look, it's the Weasel and his half blood master Potty. Do you do everything he tells you to Weasel? Sit, boy. Good dog."

"Shut up Malfoy," growled Ron as his temper started to boil over. Harry watched Ron cautiously and whispered, "Ron,"

Ron ignored him and started forward when Malfoy continued, "Hey Potty, I bet your loser of a Dad didn't even bother to marry your filthy mudblood Mother when he knocked her up," he laughed. "That would make you more of a bastard than you already are. Their relatives were probably thrilled when the Dark Lord killed them, and saved them from humiliating the family."

His housemates all snickered at the comment.

Draco was really sick of having the Gryffindors avoid him. He was in the mood for a good argument and he wanted it now. He made sure to push all of Potter's buttons. He wanted the other boy to punch him in the face. He wanted to curse him to hell and back, and receive more than a Protego in return. Anything as long as it wasn't this damn pleasant avoidance.

Harry's flash of anger darkened his eyes to a deep emerald green, but he kept a passive expression and didn't flinch. He had summers' worth of insults from his relatives to practice with, and realized that just because someone said vile things, didn't make them true. As long as he knew the truth in his heart that was all that mattered.

Stepping between Draco and Ron he said calmly and quietly, "Malfoy even if they weren't married, I wouldn't care. It wouldn't make me love them any less. As far as your other comments are concerned, let me tell you a little about your master. Tom Marvolo Riddle rearranged the letters in his name to spell out 'I am Lord Voldemort'."

He looked over at Ron, "What do you say Ron? Maybe you and I can rearrange the letters in our names too and we'll be really scary too. You can be Lord Sean Wyea, and I can be…" Harry groped for a name… "Well, I'll come up with something. Pretty scary though huh?"

Ron grinned.

Malfoy moved forward at that, but Harry put his arm out to stop him completely unruffled by the boy's furious glare. "Let me finish."

Much to Harry's surprise the other boy actually stopped and waited for him to finish.

"Voldemort's muggle father abandoned his mother when he found out she was a witch, and then he left your master at an Orphanage because he despised anything to do with magic. If you ask me that means even my filthy blood is purer than his. At least my mother was a witch.

I have to wonder if all this killing is because he believes in his pureblood crusade or if he simply wants revenge because Daddy didn't love him."

The two Gryffindors walked past the Slytherins and into the Potions classroom without another word.

As he stepped through the door he heard Malfoy call out behind him. "It isn't true."

"Then prove me wrong," Harry replied and kept going.

"That was brilliant," Ron whispered when they had sat down at a table. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Actually I was hoping it might make them think about what they're supporting."

Draco watched the two Gryffindors as they walked into the classroom. He was surprised to realize that he actually missed fighting with Potter. School wasn't as interesting without someone to annoy. He hadn't felt much like himself lately. He met the Dark Lord for the first time that summer, and it had scared the hell out of him. He didn't see a way out though. He had to make his father proud, and live up to the family name.

Harry breezed through all his classes that day with an ease that even amazed him. He made a note to thank Hermione for all the help.

There hadn't been many trips with his invisibility cloak lately, although Ron had borrowed it once or twice. He always came back with food, making Harry think that his main purpose was really to visit the kitchens. He checked the Marauders Map every evening, but no one was ever there. It seemed that they were the ones who ever broke the rules. He had to laugh at that.

That evening instead of studying he stayed in the common room and played a few games of Exploding Snap with Ron. So far Ron had two wins and he had one.

"Ok I give up," he said. "I'm going to get a few books from the Library before it closes."

"Harry, you're starting to sound like Hermione. That's pretty disturbing."

"It wouldn't do you any harm to study more. Look how much it's helped me this year"

Ron covered his ears with his hands, "Auugh! Don't do that!"

Harry laughed and walked out.

The Library was almost deserted by now. It was a half hour to curfew and everyone had cleared out. Malfoy sat in his usual spot studying a book with a faded black cover. Harry had to admit that no matter how annoying the boy could be he was a very good student.

Harry walked up and said pleasantly, "Hi Malfoy, looking for proof?"

Malfoy looked at him cautiously and gave a slight nod.

"Let me know what you find," he said walking off, surprised that not a single hex or sneer had been thrown his way.

It was midway through October and the three of them set up a meeting in the Room of Requirement that day after dinner.

"Any luck?" asked Harry without much hope.

"No."

"Sorry Harry."

"Mione, what about the Ravenclaws in your Arithmancy class?"

She shook her head. "All they do is study, study, study."

"Like someone we know," Ron mumbled, and received a glare from Hermione.

"Anyway," she continued. "They've all got their noses stuck in books whenever I see them."

"The Hufflepuffs in our Herbology class are always bouncy and giggly. I can't tell if they're up to anything, but I doubt it," Harry commented.

"The Slytherins are who we should be looking at," Ron said with a frown. "Those snakes are always up to no good."

"Yeah," said Harry. "The problem is they can say that a bomb fell and demolished London and you'd never know for sure if they were lying or not." He thought for a moment. "I have an idea. I've already been working on it a little…" Harry grinned. "I've mostly been doing it to get under Malfoy's skin, but with a little polite manipulation it could work."

Harry explained that they might be able to get some information if they made friends with one of the Slytherins, and Malfoy was the most likely choice since he was their leader, and his father was You Know Who's right hand man. When he was finished Ron was shaking his head, and Hermione looked nearly as appalled.

"You know after all these years of fighting there's very little chance this will work," she said.

"Harry, I can't believe you'd want to… I mean that bastard…. Harry, have you gone mad?" Ron sputtered.

"Does anyone have any better ideas or objections?" He gave Ron a smile, understanding his feelings on Slytherins. "Try to be pleasant and put up with it ok? You've been practicing all year long after all." Harry winked at him.

Ron frowned and just waved his hand in a 'Go ahead, but I don't need to like it' gesture, while Hermione stared at him as if she were trying to figure something out.

Harry put his hands in his pockets and smugly walked back to the common room. Coming up with this hadn't been a bad idea. And he didn't have any ulterior motives, none at all, he assured himself. Malfoy was a mean snarky git; he was vengeful and selfish, and really hot. He squashed that last thought down quickly. No ulterior motives at all.

**Loved it? Hated it? Please Review!**

[Honestly, I was hoping I'd get more reviews by now. Either this fic is _really_ bad, or I need to start ending with more cliffhangers ;)

Anyway, here's to hoping::raises wine glass::


	5. Chapter 5

**- **

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! **

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite_

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land_

_Metallica – Enter the Sandman_

That night Draco Malfoy dreamed. He tossed and turned mumbling something unintelligible. He stood in a dark hallway. He couldn't see anything, but he was scared. His body shook, and then he heard footsteps coming toward him.

The Dark Lord? He wondered, and turned to run. Before he could move a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jerked, and bit down on his lip to keep from screaming, and tasted blood.

Turning, he saw the person behind him was a woman. She was dressed in a loose white dress, and looked completely ethereal. With a wave of her arm one of the torches on the wall flared to life, and she smiled at him.

Looking at her some of his fear faded. "Who are you?"

"I go by many names," She said, and her voice carried down the hallway like the summer breeze before a storm. He could feel it brush gently past him as she spoke, and he had no doubt that in anger it would whip by like the Thunderstorm it preceded.

"I need to be able to call you something," he told her in a voice that was nearly a demand. Some of his Malfoy arrogance returned as his fear lessened.

"You may call me Kora. I have come because you have received the Inheritance of Erebus."

Draco thought a moment starting to panic once more, "Erebus, that's the lowest region of hell isn't it? I'm going to die?"

Kora gave a trilling laugh and shivers ran down his spine. "Die? Oh no, dying would be too easy. What you have received is much worse. Or perhaps better, but that will be your choice. However it will definitely not be easy."

"I don't understand."

"Erebus is the god of shadow." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "You have received shadow my child….use it well…" The last few words came in a whisper as she faded out of sight. He reached up and touched his forehead as the torch burned out leaving him standing in the dark once more.

He woke covered in sweat and breathing hard. He stuck his tongue out to wet his lips and realized that his lip was cut.

He shook his head and thought; I must have done it during the nightmare.

He stuck his arm out from between the curtains and grabbed his wand off the nightstand.

"Lumos," he said knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep right away. He sat there a few minutes when he noticed the shadows swirling around his curtains in an unnatural pattern. Concentrating, he tried to form one into a dragon. They moved together on the back curtain and formed into a fuzzy lizard shape – sort of.

"Shit," he whispered.

In the morning, Draco stood beside his bed and stretched ready for a new day. He dressed neatly after a nice shower. Last night was just some sort of strange hallucination. When he bent over to tie one shoe, he noticed that shadows were moving irregularly under his feet, and up toward his ankles like a grey cloud.

Ok, not a hallucination he thought, but I can't go out like this. Someone is sure to notice my feet are disappearing for Merlin's sake!

He was wondering what to do when Crabbe and Goyle appeared and dragged him down to breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was sitting along the wall of his dorm and meditating. He did this after every nightmare, because he couldn't get back to sleep. He was fairly good, having had most of the summer to practice.

Today he eased his way down into his magical core, something he had never tried before, and mentally held the ball of colored light in his hands.

Looking at the golden light he noticed there were thin strands flowing out from it. I wonder what would happen if I did this? He gave one a tug. 'OW!' He thought. His whole arm stung as if burned. The feeling faded as he shook the arm.

Unwilling to give up so easily he pushed some of the energy down a strand instead. A warm feeling oozed its way down his other arm and congealed in the palm of his hand. The room seemed brighter. Curiously he cracked one eye open to see what had happened. His hand was glowing.

He raised the hand for a closer look and rubbed his fingers together. It didn't wipe off, simply adjusting around the motion. He tried shaking his hand vigorously. Nothing happened. Going for brute force he sat down on his hand, and he found that it warmed his thigh slightly. He pulled it out forcefully scraping his knuckles along the wood floor. The abrasions on his hand bled freely, but the light was still there.

'How do I get rid of this,' he wondered. I can't walk around like this.

Moving back into his meditative stance he sank down to his magical center once more. He looked around thoughtfully. With his mind he tried to suck back the energy that had been pushed out originally, but could feel that nothing had changed.

Sighing, he opened his eyes, and looked at his glowing hand in dismay. Then he had an idea. Reaching out toward his trunk he said, "Accio book."

His potions book floated right over to his hand. He stared at his wand which was still in its spot on his nightstand, and then back down at his hand. It was no longer covered in white light.

He wiggled his fingers. "Amazing…"

I could get into some real trouble with this he thought in amusement, and gave a Malfoy-esque smirk.

**Loved it? Hated it? Please Review!**

**-**

**- **


	6. Chapter 6

**-- **

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

_Bon Jovi – It's My Life_

The next morning Draco sat in his usual spot at breakfast and thought about the last night's events. He could see the shadows swishing and waving around his feet in a shadowy embrace. He frowned and tried to make them look normal. From the testing he had done last night he knew that a little focused concentration would do it. It wasn't easy. He had almost managed when Pansy sat down next to him, and he was back to square one.

"Mornin' Drakey!" she squealed.

He turned his head, and gave her such an icy look that she moved over to sit by Millicent.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he heard her whisper.

Hating the world he sat there and pushed his scrambled eggs around with his fork. Then with an unhappy sigh he went back to trying to regain control of his damn inheritance. By the time breakfast ended he was rubbing his temples and trying to calm the throbbing in his head.

Harry didn't' notice any of Draco's frustration. He spent breakfast off in his own world, grinning as if he had just won the lottery.

Ron noticed his lack of attention and poked him, "Eh? What's up?" he asked still smiling.

"What's up with you? Did someone cast a Cheering Charm on you on the way to breakfast or something?"

"What? Oh, no, I'll tell you later. You and Mione meet me in the usual place after lunch ok?"

"Sure Harry."

He and Hermione watched as Harry almost bounced out of the great hall to class.

"Who drugged his pumpkin juice?" Ron asked grumpily. "He's never that happy for breakfast. Hell, he's usually barely awake for breakfast."

"I'm sure it's fine."

Ron stuffed some scrambled eggs into his mouth, trying to fill the black hole that was his stomach.

"But Mione, it's really weird. I mean we're going to potions with the Slytherins, and he's happy! He just bounced out of here to that Greasy Git's class!"

"He'll explain in his own time. Harry asked us to meet him after lunch so we can drag it out of him then. Have some patience, and don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

Harry sat in Potions with a grin on his face. Snape looked at him curiously but continued telling the class about the potion they were going to make. Harry wasn't paying attention to the words or sneers that Snape sent to the Gryffindors. He stared at the salamander blood on his desk. Closing his eyes and concentrating for a few moments he looked at the vial and discretely wiggled his fingers. The salamander blood changed to pomegranate juice and his smile widened.

"Potter, are you paying attention?" Snape's voice carried across the room.

"No," said Harry uncaringly.

"And why not? Too good for that Potter?"

"Actually it's because I suck at potions and to be honest you kind of suck as a Teacher too," It felt so good to tell the professor what he really thought for once, and he was too elated to care about the consequences.

Snape's face turned an interesting shade of puce. Hermione gasped beside him, while Ron was snickering into his sleeve.

"50 Points from Gryffindor for your impertinence, and a week's detention."

"Ok," said Harry who was still smiling, and thinking that the reaction was worth it.

Snape glared at him so angrily his eyes could burn holes through a cauldron but he was completely oblivious. "Anything else you'd like to add Potter?" he spit out between his gritted teeth. If he were any angrier steam would have come out of his ears.

He ignored Hermione, who gestured frantically for him to be quiet.

Ron on the other hand, nearly had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Stifled laughter was coming out of him in bursts anyway, and Snape sent him a look nearly as dark as the ones he was giving Harry. He opened his mouth to take points when Harry continued.

"Well, since you put it that way I'll let you know that if you spent half the time explaining how these potions work instead of degrading all the Gryffindors and calling us a bunch of incompetent idiots we might actually learn something in this class."

By this time Hermione was gaping at him, and muffled snickers and laughter echoed through both the Slytherin and Gryffindor sections of the room.

"Since you feel that way you can take another 50 points and this time it'll be a month's detention."

"Ok," smiled Harry without complaint. Nothing the greasy git said was going to ruin his good mood.

"That's on top of what I gave you before," Snape added hoping to see a reaction in the boy. Potter was never this happy in his class. Severus found it somewhat disturbing.

"I know."

Across the room Draco was ignoring everyone. He stared at the floor continuing his battle with the mist circling the floor under his chair. It was unnatural. If he stood still for too long grey wisps started to rise up and cover the expensive shoes his father had bought for him at the beginning of the school year. He had a desperate urge to lift each foot and shake it all off, but as a Malfoy he didn't fidget. Besides, he had tried it and it didn't work. Surprisingly enough, no one had noticed anything and for that he was thankful. The wizarding world had enough grudges against his family, and he didn't need to be vilified as some sort of demon or whatever he had become.

Switching his concentration to his potion, he thanked the Gods that at least the classroom was dark, and it made his little problem harder to see. He went to gather the ingredients when he realized that Professor Snape was assigning partners for the potion. He looked at his Godfather curiously because this potion could be done alone.

He heard him call out his name with Potter's and he almost kicked his desk in frustration. Was he to get no peace today? Clearly placing Potty with him was supposed to be a punishment for the boy. Didn't the man see that Draco didn't want to deal with the Gryffindor this morning?

If this was Snape's attempt to make him suffer he'd need to try harder, Harry thought. Nothing was going to faze him today, and he already had tons of practice ignoring the blonde Slytherin.

"Cut up the ginger roots," Draco said angrily and shoved them toward the other boy when he sat down. Without a word Harry sat down and began to cut them up into nice even slices.

Malfoy looked at him curiously, surprised that he sat down and went to work without a word. He was even doing a fairly good job. It was almost unnerving the way Potter sat there and chopped the ginger with a smile.

"Now measure out the salamander blood."

Harry took the blood which was really pomegranate juice yet and concentrated.

"What's the hold up Potter?" Malfoy sneered after Harry had been staring down at the juice for 30 seconds or so. At least there was someone to take his frustration out on.

Nearly losing focus when he heard his name being called he closed out the rest of the world and grabbed at the ball of light at his core quickly before Malfoy said anything else. Tapping two fingers on the vial he switched it back to its original state. Smiling, he began to measure out the correct amount.

"Crush the scarab beetles next." Malfoy said leaning back in the chair, and putting his hands behind his head. At this rate he could make Harry do the entire potion.

"Harry took the beetles and put them all into his mortar and began to squash them up with his pestle.

"Don't you know anything Potter? It says add crushed scarabs, not powdered ones. You're going to need to start over."

Harry looked down at his mortar and found that a fine powder was beginning to form around the bugs. They would have been acceptable for the potion, but he went to the sink and cleaned everything out before starting over anyway.

Draco gaped at him. This was driving him crazy, and he couldn't understand why. On a normal day they would have managed to hex each or worse by now. Still, he thought, having Harry obey his every order was a good thing…right? At least they would end up with a perfect potion for once.

Harry had avoided every argument he had attempted so far this year, but he wasn't above calmly voicing his opinion, or protecting himself from hexes. He wasn't a pushover. He sat across from Draco off in his own world, and smiling as if he had defeated Voldemort, tamed a dragon, and been accepted for professional Quidditch all on one day. It was…weird.

"Stir the potion clockwise ten times and then add the salamander blood Potter."

Harry began to blend everything together quickly with his ladle.

"Like this. Don't you know anything?" Malfoy said shortly, and in a last ditch effort to get him to react he caught Potter's hand. He began to make slow circles around the outside of the cauldron.

Harry looked down at Malfoy's hand on his own. "Malfoy…What…?" he started, as a warm tingling feeling ran up his arm. He almost dropped the spoon, but he was in such a good mood that he let the other boy guide his hand. Maybe this time the potion will succeed he reasoned.

Looking up Harry saw surprise in the other boy's eyes. The Slytherin didn't let go until they had finished all ten circles. Was Malfoy surprised that he had reached out to touch him, or that he hadn't pulled his arm back, Harry wondered?

They followed all the instructions correctly and managed to create a perfect potion. Snape came over to look at it and took ten points from Gryffindor for not doing any of the work. Clearly Harry had avoided helping with his half of the potion since it hadn't exploded, the professor had reasoned.

Harry didn't even flinch; he simply grinned at the Professor, who stalked off without a word. Since they were done, Harry picked up his things and strode out of the room as cheerful as ever.

Draco followed and asked, "What's wrong with you Potter? Get laid or something?"

Harry turned and smiled at him. His smile lit up his whole face and his eyes shone like emeralds. Draco nearly smiled back at the beauty of it, but controlled himself at the last moment.

"Nope I'm just happy Malfoy."

Harry walked down the hall toward his Transfiguration leaving a confused Malfoy behind.

'I didn't just think that Potter has a beautiful smile,' Malfoy chastised himself. I hate him, and I'll hate him forever! With a frown he marched over to his next class, before he was late.

**Loved it? Hated it? Please Review!**

**--**

**-- **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**  
**

-----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_Did you have any bad dreams? _

_Did you break any glass?  
Would you be my companion? _

_Is there even a chance?_

_Head East – Never been any reason_

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry was the first one at the Room of Requirement. He walked back and forth past the entrance thinking of a comfortable room with a sofa and chairs. When the door handle appeared he walked in and waited for Ron and Hermione.

Ron was barely in the door when he asked, "Ok so what's going on? That was hysterical with Snape this morning by the way." He threw himself into a chair, and rested his elbows on the table, waiting for an answer.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione scolded, walking in at his heels. "Do you realize Harry has almost six weeks of detention? He lost us over 100 points!"

"It was still pretty damn funny."

"What were you thinking Harry?!"

Ron rolled his eyes at Mione's rant.

"You want to know what I was thinking." Harry asked. "I was thinking 'This is so awesome!' I was thinking, 'This is the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

They looked at him in complete confusion.

"Let me show you. Try to be quiet."

He sat down on the carpeted floor and concentrated while the other two watched him wondering what was going on. He opened his eyes and stuck out his hand palm up. It glowed brightly in the low lighting.

"What on earth is that?" Ron asked. His best friend's hand was glowing like a candle flame.

Harry laughed. He had found that after some time the glow would lessen until it was a barely noticeable sparkling around his hand.

He watched it fade slightly and then said, "Watch."

Harry pointed a finger at the coffee table across the room, and their eyes followed.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The coffee table rose three feet in the air. He pointed his finger down and it moved back to the floor.

"That's wandless magic! You shouldn't be able to do something like that. Not intentionally. That sort of thing only happens to children by accident. It's impossible to do specific spells without a wand. I read it in a book on accidental magic in the library," said Hermione thinking that once more Harry had made the impossible, possible.

"Well I guess everyone forgot to tell me, because it works just fine."

Ron on the other hand took the path of avarice and said, "Teach me."

Hermione nodded in agreement as soon as he said it, "Me too."

"I kind of thought you might ask," Harry said with a grin. "But it won't be easy. Do you know how to meditate?"

Hermione of course knew the basics, but Ron had no idea and was completely confused.

"Is that a muggle thing?" he asked.

Harry looked up at Hermione. "Do wizards call it something else?"

"I've no idea. You need to be able to clear your mind for Occlumency. That's just about the same thing. Ron you really need to take Muggle Studies. Then you'd know these things."

"I guess we'll start there. Ron, Hermione, sit like this, and make yourselves comfortable…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening after his detention Harry walked to the library and saw Malfoy sitting in a dark corner with his potions book in front of him. Without a second thought he walked over to the table, placed his books by the chair, and sat down. Malfoy would probably hex him again, or walk out in a huff, but it was worth the effort to try and start a friendship. If Harry could gain his trust he might tell them what trio wanted to know.

"What are you doing here Potty? Shouldn't you be off with the Mudblood and Weasel? Or have they left you to your lonesome while they're off shagging in some dark corner? I see you've come down off your high," Draco said, noticing his calmer mood. "Did you run out of drugs?"

"I'm here to study," he said ignoring the insults.

"Well study somewhere else. I don't want your presence or your company. I have a reputation to uphold after all. I can't be seen with Mudblood loving scum like you."

"It's pretty nice here. I think I'll stay." Harry pulled out his charms book and started to make notes on a blank piece of parchment. Inside he was smiling. Malfoy was reacting just as expected.

"I was here first Potter, shove off!"

Draco stood and raised his wand and threatened to throw a hex at Harry. The hazy mist around his feet leapt up spurred by his anger and started to engulf him. Noticing what was happening he sat down quickly, taking deep calming breaths, and hoped that it was dark enough there to hide what had happened. Harry, being as oblivious as always didn't even notice. He watched Malfoy's face run through a dozen of emotions, recognizing one as fear.

Fear? Harry wondered. What was he afraid of?

Harry smiled at the angry boy, "Play nice Malfoy. I don't bite." He grinned, "Unless you want me to."

Draco glared at the comment, but gave in at the sight of Harry's smile, and sat down grumpily. Damn Gryffindor bravery, he thought. Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away. His uncontrollable inheritance had faded back under his feet like a watery rug.

Why me? Draco asked himself.

He saw Madam Pince coming over to ask about the noise. What is it with that woman? He thought. She's got it out for me or something. He opened his mouth to make an excuse when Potter cut off what he was about to say.

"It was an accident, sorry. I got frustrated with my homework. It won't happen again."

"It better not. This is a library after all, not a quidditch game."

Malfoy stared at Harry, amazed that he would be willing to take the blame for something that was Draco's fault.

The two of them studied together quietly each ignoring the other when Harry raised his head to look over at Malfoy. "Did you ever find anything on those things I mentioned the other day?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well?"

Malfoy dropped his book on the table with a thud. "You were right about everything, but it doesn't matter. I don't have a choice."

He said it coldly, but Harry watched a flicker of sadness pass through his grey eyes. Maybe Malfoy didn't really want to be a Death Eater after all. Maybe there was some hope in the idea that they could convert him to their side. Mentally he crossed his fingers and replied, "There's always a choice, Malfoy."

The other boy just went back to his potions book. He appeared to be studying, but he was really staring at the shadows around his feet. He couldn't get rid of them, and had spent quite a bit of time looking for a charm or potion that would. After practicing all day he could almost control them in public, but it gave him a headache. At first it had been hard to talk and still concentrate, but by now they reacted more to his emotions. His self control snapped once more after The Golden Boy's comment and the shadows around his feet threatened to engulf him again. He could feel strands of hair being blown around his face from the wind it was creating.

Potty simply didn't understand. Any dissent and he would be forced to watch his mother tortured by the Dark Lord and his followers, and he was certain to be next. His father wouldn't show either of them mercy. The whip marks across his back were proof of that. One did not disobey a Malfoy lightly. He had no choice but to follow that half-blooded madman into hell.

"Malfoy? Malfoy?!"

He realized that the other boy had been calling his name for quite some time now. He was gripping his book so tightly, that his knuckles were white. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder, and he relaxed. He was surprised when he saw that Potter looked fairly concerned.

"Are you ok Malfoy?"

Draco shoved Potter's hand off his shoulder harshly, and realized that he had enjoyed the warm comforting feeling it had provided. For a moment he wanted to grab it and put it back taking advantage of any comfort he could get. Focusing, he cleared his mind of any ideas that leaned in that direction. He hadn't looked to anyone for comfort in years, and he wouldn't start now.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Was little Potty worried about me?" he sneered.

"Actually, yes I was. You looked… well… upset," Harry replied, shoving his books into his satchel. "I was trying to tell you that the library is closing. Maybe we can do this again."

Malfoy didn't say anything and Harry walked back to his dorms.

"Yeah maybe…" Draco whispered after Harry had left. He had almost enjoyed his time with the other boy, who refused to respond to any barbs sent his way, continuing the pacifist attitude he had adopted at the beginning of the year. He would need to keep his guard up around this new Harry Potter before he was following him around like his other fans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry. Harry!" He heard Ron and Hermione calling from behind him. They had run to the dorms so they could make it back before curfew.

"What do we do next?" Ron panted. He hadn't really gotten anywhere today, but with a little practice he'd be just as good at this as his best friend. He couldn't wait to be able to do something none of his family had ever managed.

"Shhhh!" Harry whispered, and pulled them into an empty corridor. He made sure they wouldn't be overheard. "Let's try to keep this between ourselves so that we can use it to our advantage. Voldemort can't find out," he paused. "Now, make sure you can clear your mind and remove yourself from the world around you, then, let yourself sink deeply into your soul and concentrate on your magical core. When you find it it's like a big ball of light. It won't be easy to get that far. Once you have that down I'll give you more instructions."

The two of them smiled and nodded.

"How far did you get today?" Harry asked. He would have been very surprised if they managed any deep meditation after only one day.

"Not so good," said Ron. "I kept thinking about things that happened today so I couldn't concentrate."

"Don't worry," Harry said cheerfully. "You'll get it down in time. Try looking through some of the books in the library. That might help."

"Aww… man, you actually want us to go to the library?" Ron groaned.

With a snicker Harry whispered the password and pushed them into the common room.

**Loved it? Hated it? Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**A/N:** I'm posting a One-shot along with this chapter called "Harry's 'Saving People' Thing."  Harry overhears Snape asking Draco Malfoy if he's ready for the dark mark, but Draco doesn't seem happy about it. Can Harry save Draco from his father, and Voldemort? Pre-HBP

It's a Harry/Draco story. Take a look in my bio or on my Yahoo! Groups page to read it.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

----------------------------------------------------

_We'd face the fighting with a smile - or so we said  
If only we had known what danger lay ahead_

_Bryan Adams – Remembrance Day_

The next evening Harry walked into the library, and saw that Malfoy was sitting the same spot over in the corner.

He walked over and Malfoy said, "Back again I see. Well since I can't seem to get rid of you, you may as well sit down."

Harry figured that from a Malfoy this was almost an invitation. He pulled out his books and stacked them on the table by his elbow. Starting with potions to get the worst over with he turned to the page that held tomorrow's potion. Frowning he tried to go through all the steps, making notes as he went on.

"That's wrong." He heard from across from him.

Looking up he asked, "What's wrong?"

Malfoy pointed at Harry's notes. "Here where you have the bicorn horn. You need to grate it directly into the potion after boiling for five minutes."

"But it doesn't say anything about grating it right in," said Harry confused.

"Right here in the book it says enter freshly ground powder counterclockwise around the outer edge of the cauldron, one turn. Honestly Potter, don't' you know anything?"

Harry looked up. "But how do you know…"

"It's a talent," said Malfoy, and smiled across the table. It was a genuine smile that very few people had seen. The dark corner they sat in seemed to brighten, and Harry couldn't help but smile right back.

"Thank you," he whispered. He looked down at his notes feeling himself blush. He wondered why Draco Malfoy of all people would cause this kind of reaction.

"Potter, I could help you with that," Malfoy offered, mentally cursing himself for suggesting such a thing. Especially for the Boy who Lived to Make His Life Miserable.

"Why?"

"Well, you clearly need the help, and you can help me with DADA in exchange."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You must be joking. You're one of the best students in our year. You don't need my help in anything."

Draco sat back in his chair surprised once more by this new Harry. He had been under the impression that Harry would Avada Kedavra himself before admitting Draco was good at anything.

"Why are you here?" he asked suddenly suspicious.

"I told you yesterday, I'm here to study."

"No, I mean why did you choose to sit here? To annoy me? There are a dozen other tables around you."

"Maybe I just like the company."

Draco stared and then snorted. "Yeah, right. Like I believe that Scarhead."

He found that Harry wasn't completely hopeless. He was smart, but he simply didn't understand the clues in the directions given, or why things like order or length of time mattered. He found himself going over the basics and Harry improved tremendously.

Draco thought that he was probably right when he said that Snape needed to go into more detail when he taught. His hand brushed Harry's when he went to point out a section in the Potions book, and a burst of heat ran through him. Ignoring the implications he simply went on to the next part of the potion.

Harry switched to his next assignment. The two of them had been leaning over the potions book for over an hour and his neck was starting to hurt. He had never spent so much time close to Malfoy without an argument before. It had almost been pleasant. The other boy had been patient when going over the information, despite the snide comments he had made. Harry thought Malfoy might simply be afraid of letting down his guard.

"Why do you have the first year, and second year charms books Potter? Going to rewrite all the essays you skipped so you can raise your grade?" he sneered.

"Actually I just wanted to refresh my memory on a few things."

Harry lowered his head back to his first year charms book. He was going to go through them in order, and hopefully they would help out with his private studying. He smiled a secret hidden smile.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the look on Harry's face and then turned back to his own books.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into the common room to find it empty except for a very upset Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what am I doing wrong? This just isn't working, and Ron's not doing any better."

"Yeah, Mate I thought my head would explode after sitting there trying to medit for an hour. Plus my legs are completely numb. I mean I can't feel them at all. How can you stand sitting like that?"

"Meditate, Ron. You won't be able to manage it in just one day guys. Keep trying, and don't force it. Just relax and let the tranquility flow over you. Oh and Ron, just sit however you're most comfortable."

"Any information on that personal project you're working on?" Hermione hinted.

"Not much, although I'm making progress. The only thing I know for sure so far is that he isn't one of them…yet. He seemed upset when I hinted in that direction."

"Yet?"

"Yeah it looks like Malfoy's headed in that direction, and fast. Should we let him go, or try and get him to switch sides? He'd be a powerful ally if we could trust him."

"You've got to be kidding!" Ron shouted angrily. "There's no way he'd every join us. He wants to be You Know Who's little servant! And there's no way we could ever trust a Malfoy. They're all dark."

"I don't think he _wants_ to, Ron. I think he feels there's no other option. We can give him other options." Harry didn't know why he felt so strongly about this, but he did. He couldn't bear to see Malfoy fall into Voldemort's hands.

"You can't possibly know that for sure, Harry. He's a very good at hiding his true feelings," said Hermione.

"How do you know that? Have you been staring at Malfoy?" asked Ron jealously, concerned that his girlfriend might like the Prince of Slytherin.

"Honestly, we've ALL been watching him, if you'll remember," Hermione rolled her eyes. "He goes through the day wearing that scornful look and cold eyes. He barely ever lets it drop, and that's only with people he trusts more than anyone, like Blaise and Pansy."

"Any ideas on what to do next?" asked Harry.

"Let's try to keep going the way we are, and see what happens. Harry if you can manage it, talk to him about Lucius and the Death Eaters."

Harry grinned, "'Lucius and the Death Eaters," sounds like a bad band name. I'll try but it won't be easy to get him to do it. I might end up with boils or purple hair."

"Better study up on protection charms then."

Harry laughed and went upstairs to bed.

**Loved it? Hated it? Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

Warning: Graphic Violence

_In the Still of the Night,_

_In the cool moonlight,_

_I feel my heart is aching_

_In the Still of the Night..._

_Whitesnake – Still of the night_

Harry went to sleep one night but wasn't haunted by the ghosts of Sirius and Cedric. Instead a vision filled his nightmares. 

He opened his eyes and saw a body bleeding before him. The face was unrecognizable. It was some unknown muggle, but he could feel Voldemort's pleasure in the kill. He raised his head and before him ran a woman with a baby. He looked around and noticed that all the victims were muggles. With a hiss the killing curse flowed out of his mouth and he could feel the satisfaction of seeing a green stream of light strike her down where she stood. 

Death Eaters ran around the center of town killing whoever was in their way. They all wore masks, but he saw a strand of white blond hair that could only belong to Lucius Malfoy. A clock struck midnight in the background.

Watching helplessly from behind Voldemort's eyes he moved toward the dead woman and pushed the body over. Under her lay the infant who was crying loudly. 

"You aren't worth wasting magic on," he hissed, and Harry could hear the baby's skull crack and it broke against the ground like a watermelon.

Suddenly he woke and found himself tangled in the sheets. Pulling them off as quickly as possible he ran to the bathroom and vomited. Resting his head on the cool porcelain bowl he wondered how that monster could find joy in those horrible acts. 

He could still feel how Voldemort had relished every strike, every delighted kill, the satisfaction of every moment of torture.

Harry bent over the toilet once more and dry heaved into the basin. 

He cleaned himself up and went to sit in his usual corner. Sleeping would be impossible tonight. The horrors would just reappear in his dreams, and he didn't want to see any of it again… ever. 

Closing his eyes he focused on the peaceful emptiness he knew was inside him, and tried to clear his mind of the vision. Finding his magical center came easier this time and he grabbed two of the threads and pushed out of them both at the same time. Opening his eyes he saw that both hands were glowing. He put both hands together and cast a spell. The book on his nightstand raised, but he saw that the glow on one hand hadn't lessened. Casting the same spell on his sheets he saw them raise a foot off the bed. 

Clearly that wasn't the way to cast a stronger spell. Deciding to work on speed he stood and tried to meditate while standing. He plunged to the source of his magic, and yanked himself out quickly, but wobbled and almost lost his balance. Trying once more he descended again, and jerked out even faster. Soon he was walking a path back and forth along the end of the room, pausing a moment between each descent, but staying focused enough on his surroundings that he didn't fall over. 

Morning came but he still wasn't satisfied with his progress. An attack could come anytime. He needed to be better, faster, and stronger if he was going to destroy that monster. He pounded his fist on the floor.

He had been studying with Malfoy for the past few weeks and the spiteful, angry person he knew had been replaced with a sometimes snarky, but basically pleasant person. They worked together on assignments, and occasionally exchanged personal information. Harry asked what it was like to live in a pureblood household, and Malfoy answered with a sniff that his parents got him anything he wanted.

Harry looked at him and read between the lines, understanding that there was more to this world than material possessions.

Draco asked in return why he was wearing those clothes that were barely better than rags, and Harry replied that they were his cousin's hand me downs and they were all he had. 

Harry watched tried to ask what was wrong one day when he seemed upset about something, but Malfoy sneered and said that he was 'just fine', and to 'keep your nose out of it Scarhead'. Harry understood that the other boy used anger and biting comments as a defense mechanism, and didn't take the comment personally. 

He simply grinned and said "If that's how you want it ferret boy."

The corner of Draco's mouth twitched upward.

Ever since their last meeting in the library they decided to start fighting in the hallways once more in order to keep up appearances. Subtly the two boys started intertwining hidden smiles into the verbal slander flew between them. Draco did his best to stop calling Hermione a Mudblood. She raised an eyebrow at this noticing the change, but said nothing. He and Ron seemed to be the only ones to throw insults with any true hatred. 

For the most part no one noticed that the unwilling truce between the houses had been broken, although Dean had handed Seamus a galleon once they reached the common room. The two had bet on whether or not the peace would last the year. 

Doing their best to keep up appearances, the insults between the two houses increased despite any detentions that were received. Harry could tell that matters were reaching a breaking point. By the end of November an argument broke out that ended with more than two dozen bystanders injured by misplaced hexes and curses. Boils and Body Binds abounded while bats swarmed around the corridor from the Bat-Bogey Hex. The victims of the Jelly-Legs Jinx wandered around tripping over anyone that had been stunned. 

Harry and Draco were the only two who survived with minimal damage, and this was only because they had been covertly protecting each other when no one was looking. Harry cast a Protego for Draco shielding him when Ron sent a curse his way. Draco had been removing a Jelly Legs jinx from Ginny so he wasn't quite quick enough counter. Noticing this, the Slytherin returned the favor when Pansy cast a stunner toward Harry. Stormy grey eyes looked into emerald ones, and by unspoken agreement they watched each other's backs while attempting to fight for the other side.

The fight became legendary, and much to Hermione's surprise even made it into Hogwarts a History. It became known as the Malfoy-Weasley Altercation of 1996.

A very frustrated Harry walked into the Great Hall one morning. He, Ron, and Hermione sat by themselves at the end of the table. 

Ron leaned over and whispered, "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Is it about You Know Who?"

"Sort of 'Mione. I had a vision last night, but mostly I'm really angry that I'm not getting any further with our 'project'."

"Project? Project!?" Hermione said in a loud whisper as Harry shushed her. "How can you worry about that at a time like this? Did you tell Dumbledore about the vision?"

"No I didn't, and don't you dare tell him anything or I'll be really mad. Anyway it all happened right as I saw it so there's nothing anyone could have done."

"But Harry…"

"Hermione, you don't understand. I need to be ready for Vold…" Harry looked around and lowered his voice. "I need to be ready to fight Him, not worry about what I can't change. Being able to transfigure his boxers into briefs isn't going to help me."

"Eww… Ok I didn't' need that image. Now I need to go and Scourgify my brain," Ron shuddered.

"You should still tell the Headmaster about the visions."

"Why? Why should I tell him what he already knows? Should I go and tell him how good Voldemort felt when he crushed a baby's skull? Should I tell him about the thrill of power he gets when he tortures everyone around him? What about the excitement he feels when he casts Crucio on his supposed allies until blood runs from their nose and mouth? Hmm…? Should I tell him that? It's almost as good as sex for him 'Mione!"

Harry finished his rant, and he could see his friend staring down at her hands. 

"I think that was a little over the top, Mate," said Ron looking a bit pale himself.

"Sorry, I just feel so powerless. It feels like there's a train coming toward me and I'm tied to the tracks."

Harry got up and grabbed his things. He put one hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sorry Mione." She nodded and he walked out of the hall. 

Harry was angry at himself, angry at Snape and just all around angry at the world. Snape had kept him for half an hour longer scrubbing cauldrons because he had done such a bad job the first time around.

Storming into the library, he threw his books on the table so hard that it shook and Malfoy's neatly written essay now had a squiggly line down the center. 

He glared up at Harry. "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died Golden Boy, but I don't want to have to deal with it. You can have your little snit at a dozen other tables without bothering me, so shove off."

Harry sighed and slumped into his seat. "Sorry Malfoy, I'm just a little frustrated with something I've been working on."

"More than just a little, I'd say. Is it something that I can help you with?" He clenched one fist. Why was he continually being nice to the enemy? Then again Harry wasn't really an enemy after all these evening studying together. They had exchanged quite a bit of information and were almost…friendly. Harry was looking at him with a hopeful look in his eyes, and he caved. That didn't mean he had to be nice about it though.

"Well, Potter? Take it or leave it. I don't have all day to sit here while you try to decide. I'm studying if you haven't noticed."

Harry smiled blaming the clearly unwilling offer of help on their budding friendship. He debated whether saying anything would be a good idea. He didn't think he could trust the other boy, but he may be the answer he was looking for. 

Harry stood and stuck out his hand. "I'll tell you if you swear an Unbreakable Vow to me that you won't mention this…err…project, now or at any other time to anyone except for the people who already know about it."

Draco looked up at him surprised. If it was important enough to need an Unbreakable Vow it might come in handy, even if he couldn't say anything. He started to stand when the Mudblood came over with a book in her hand. 

She frowned when she saw Malfoy sitting there, and then said "Harry, I was just returning that book you recommended and thought I'd stop by. It's been really useful."

She turned to leave when Harry stopped her.

"Before you go, can you cast the Unbreakable Vow for us?" He turned to Malfoy and asked, "You did want to right?" 

"What for?"

"Well, I thought I'd tell him about our 'project'."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. There are ways to get around the Unbreakable Vow." She leaned over and whispered, "You know we can't trust him."

"I am here you know Granger," sneered Malfoy, who had heard everything.

"Mione, I think he could help. The only way to see if someone's trustworthy is to trust them with something."

"But why that Harry? Can't you start small first? Why do you have to jump into things with such a bang?"

"He might be able to help us"

"You think I might be trustworthy?" Draco cut in amazed. A Slytherin would never trust someone so quickly. He thought it must be that Gryffindor courage, which also seemed to show itself as recklessness, which allowed him to do it.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

The two of them clasped hands, and Harry felt a comforting warmth from holding the other boy's hand. Looking at Malfoy he saw that he had the usual look of disdain on his face, but his eyes swirled with emotion. Beautiful silver eyes, Harry thought.

"We're ready Hermione"

She spoke the words and reluctantly tapped her wand on their hands. A red beam of light flew out of it and bound their wrists together and then faded away.

Harry was still standing there watching Malfoy when he said, "You can let go of my hand now Potter."

"Oh, sorry," He dropped the hand like a hot potato.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but you'll have to learn to keep your hands to yourself, Potter," said Draco, unwilling to admit that he had enjoyed the contact. 

Harry's face turned bright red. "Shut up Malfoy." 

Hermione watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. "I'll leave you to it then, Harry."

"So what's this deep dark secret you've been keeping from everyone?"

Harry stuck his hand out. "Give me your quill for a moment."

"Forget it Potter. Use your own quill. I won't have you damaging mine."

"Fine." He dug through his bag until he found his own bent and ink stained quill. He pulled it out and set it on the table.

Harry placed his wand on the table where Malfoy could easily see it. "Watch."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then discretely waved his finger at it. "Wingardium Leviosa," he whispered, and the feather rose a few inches off the table.

Draco's jaw dropped, and Harry concentrated once more. He had to admit that he was getting faster at this part. With another twitch of his finger the quill turned into a sprig of rosemary. In a few minutes he had everything back to how it started.

"Potter, what's got you so upset? That's amazing! Even I'm impressed."

Harry sighed, "I can't seem to do anything above a first year spell. I don't know why, but when I try nothing happens. Watch."

Harry concentrated once more as hard as he could and pointed a finger at Malfoy. "Rictusempra." Nothing happened. He turned his hand up so Malfoy could still see the palm glowing. Pointing a finger he tried again. "Rictusempra. See…nothing," said Harry, the frustration obvious in his voice.

"Still, that's pretty damn cool. Can you teach me?"

"Sure. I'm teaching Ron and Hermione too." He looked over at Draco thoughtfully. "Can you do Occlumency?"

"Of course," said Malfoy in a superior tone. 

"Ok, that should make this easier. Try to clear everything from your mind, and concentrate on the energy around you. Breathe deeply and look for your chi (pronounced – kee) or energy field. Begin here. Harry pointed to Draco's chest across the table. 

When you find the magic core inside you gently push out through one of the strands. The largest one seems to be your wand hand. Start there. 

Malfoy closed his eyes and took deep slow breaths. His hands relaxed on the table. Then he shifted uncomfortably and opened his eyes. 

"Stop looking at me. I know I'm pretty but there's no need to stare."

Harry grinned. "You shouldn't be paying attention to me. You should be paying attention to clearing your mind, and since your eyes are closed you shouldn't be able to see what I'm doing."

"I can tell," he said and looked up into Harry's sparkling green eyes that reminded him of the grass on a clear spring day. He could feel their gaze on him when he meditated like the heat from the August sun.

"How do you know I'm not looking around the library?"

"I know. Geeze Potter, why don't you just admit you're enjoying the view?"

"Idiot. Fine, I'm watching your meditation style. I've never seen anyone with a bigger ego in my life. Get back to work." 

"_You were watching more than just his meditation style_," a voice inside him whispered, but he squashed it down immediately.

Malfoy closed his eyes again and instead of trying to ignore Potter's gaze he accepted it as part of his surroundings. In his core, he found a shadowy cloud that circled inside him. Pushing with his mind he felt tingles stream down his arm. Opening his eyes he said, "I think I've got it."

He looked down at his hand, but he didn't see any changes.

"I felt something slide down my arm though…"

"Try to cast something," Harry suggested, but nothing happened.

"I'm going to try again," Draco insisted. 

Harry grinned at him, "Go for it."

Draco concentrated again but this time the feeling that went down his arm was much stronger than before. 

"That's different," said Harry. "It looks like someone cut your hand off. Try to cast something."

Draco wiggled his fingers inside the haziness that surrounded them. The two boys could barely see the movement. He pointed a finger toward the quill they had been using and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa." Shadows moved in a whirlwind toward the feather and raised it off the table, creating a grey cloud underneath.

"Try again, and see if you can do a second year spell."

Malfoy tried, but didn't get any further than Harry.

"If you practice, you'll be able to do the spells more and more quickly," said Harry. "I don't know what to do about the level. I was hoping we could figure it out together."

"I can still do these spells whenever I want as long I don't say anything about them. You do realize that don't you?" Malfoy gloated pointing out the flaw in the Unbreakable Vow they had made. He assumed that he had just thrown a wrench into Potter's Perfect Plan.

"I know. I'll leave it to your discretion," Harry replied perfectly calmly. 

"You really are full of surprises aren't you Potter? I'll think about the problem with our spell level and see what I can come up with."

"I think we should get going. Madame Pince is glaring at us and curfew is in ten minutes. Meet me tomorrow on the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and we'll practice."

They packed up their books and Malfoy stuck out his hand. "Thanks Potter."

Harry took the hand and they both tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that ran through them. He shook it with a smile "A Malfoy thanking me? I think hell has finally frozen over."

"Could be, Potter, could be." The blond haired boy returned the smile and they both walked out of the library in a better mood then when they had entered. 


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_Lift me up_

_Lead me from this place_

_Let your love be mercy on my fate_

_Rising up, I change before your eyes_

_How the darkness faded in the light_

_Full Blown Rose- In the Light _

Draco found himself in a dark corridor. He knew this place. It was the same corridor he had found himself in when he met that woman. These dreams had been haunting him for weeks. Straining to see anything in the dark hallway he wondered if Kora would appear. One torch lit with a flare of light, and ropes made of a midnight black thread began to twist around him. Struggling only made them pull tighter and they dug into his skin.

"I don't want this!" he screamed. Twisting he inched his way back in an attempt to escape, but the ground disappeared behind him leaving only a crumbling edge.

Falling, he flung his arms against the bonds in an effort to raise them and grab the edge. They held tight and he screamed as he tumbled into the darkness below. His stomach lurched and then he felt a harsh yank as the rope pulled tight. Swinging wildly his shoulder hit the wall to his left and he could feel the scratches start to bleed. With another lurch he began to fall once more as the ropes that tied him unwound.

'I'm going to die,' he thought in a panic.

As the light from the torch dimmed, he fell into the darkness helplessly. Nooo! He screamed silently, determined to fight to the end even though he knew it was hopeless.

"Simple mortal magic cannot bind you young one," said a voice from above. "Accept your destiny."

"Kora!!" he screamed, reaching up and begging for help. With a loud thud he felt himself hit bottom.

Opening his eyes he found that he had fallen off his bed, and hit his head on the floor.

"Bad dream again Draco?" asked Goyle.

"Yeah they probably heard you screaming in the common room. You woke the whole dorm. Nott and Zabini left to go take a shower," added Crabbe.

Draco rubbed his head. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 7:00."

"You better start getting ready Crabbe. I'll be in after a bit. I just want to talk to Goyle for a minute."

"What's up boss?"

"What would you say if I told you that Potter was teaching me wandless magic, along with Weasel and Granger?"

Draco reached a hand up to touch his neck, but there was no magic choking off what he said.

"Oh and my father sleeps with a bright pink teddy bear named Pooky-diddums." He still didn't feel anything trying to stop him.

Goyle fell over on the bed laughing loudly. "That's a great joke boss. Really funny. Everyone knows how much you hate Potter. I'd get rid of the part with your dad's teddy though. I've got Tucky here after all." He pulled out a worn and dirty stuffed turtle out from the covers of his bed and held him toward Draco.

Draco looked at it disgustedly. "Put that nasty thing away Goyle. I don't want to see it again ever."

"I want you to remember this. If you and tell my joke to anyone I WILL hurt you. I want to be able to say it on special occasions, and you'll be ruining my fun if everyone knows it. You wouldn't want to do that would you?" He gave Goyle a pointed stare, and the other boy paled.

"I won't say anything," he said and nearly ran to join the others in the shower.

Draco sighed knowing that he couldn't trust anyone here, except maybe Blaise, and even that wasn't certain. However if there wasn't trust, then threats would work almost as well, especially since he had the strength to back them up.

It seemed that Kora was right and, magic alone couldn't bind him. He wouldn't say anything though. Potter had given him a chance to earn his trust, and he would try to keep it…for now anyway. Having a hidden advantage could only help him in the future.

Draco's nightmares only increased as the holidays approached. He began using a silencing charm around his bed. Even if he couldn't sleep, at least everyone else did.

In his dreams he could feel himself falling deeper into the magic that wrapped around his soul. Sucked down it would swallow him whole, and although he struggled fiercely it wouldn't release him. He struggled and fought everything inside him, as the dreams continued. He could feel creatures of darkness surround him. Werewolves, Vampires, and others he didn't recognize were watching.

On rare occasions Kora would appear and offer advice. He didn't listen. He refused the thing he could feel growing inside him, and screamed his denial into the night. He would not become a monster. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always got what they wanted…right?

By the beginning of December he had gained enough control so that the mist that swirled around him could only be seen as a normal shadow. He walked with his head raised, back straight, and ignored it.

The first time he walked into the Room of Requirement to practice with Harry he narrowly dodged a curse flung at him by no other than Ron Weasley.

"What the hell was that Weasel?" he glared at the Gryffindor.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? Slither back to the dungeons where you belong."

"It just so happens that I was invited here, but if that means I have to endure your presence I might as well go back to my room."

It was then when Harry stepped in. Walking in between them he held out his arms and asked them both to stop. "That's enough you two. Draco, please try to get along with Ron,"

Draco gave a stiff nod of compliance.

"And Ron, no more flinging curses unless we're practicing. You remember what I said before about fighting with him…" he looked pointedly at Ron to remind him of the plan.

"But Harry… How can you? I mean, don't you remember what he's done to us? He's Malfoy for crying out loud!" Ron interjected.

"I invited him here tonight to see if he can help us progress faster," Harry finished.

Ron complained loudly, using a few words that would have put him in detention with McGonagall for a month, and then went and slouched on the mat.

Hermione just walked over. She whispered 'Unbreakable Vow' in Ron's ear as she passed, and then continued until she was standing in front of Malfoy.

She was going to go with Harry's judgment on this one. She wasn't stupid and had noticed some of the changes in Malfoy's behavior, even if the arguments continued. Sticking out her hand she asked, "Truce?"

Draco took her hand and shook it with a small smile. Harry came over and tossed one arm over his shoulder happily leading him into the room to practice.

Draco leaned in and enjoyed the few moments of being in Harry's calming presence without considering that it might mean more.

Harry on the other hand was enjoying being close to the blonde just as much and was reluctant to let him go when they reached the mat on the floor.

**Love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 10 **

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses_

_This way's better for Me. _

_I don't care to live the life I've chosen.  
Hey it's alright my life has always been a sad emotion. _

_Don't feel sorry for Me.  
Feeling sorry has been my last devotion. _

_Anyway, anyway, yeah_

_Mindless Self Indulgence - Bed Of Roses lyrics_

Draco started meeting with the others on a regular basis. They met twice a week unless something else came up. Harry was still studying with Draco at least once a week, making excuses to Ron about where he was going.

Harry looked around the library. They were sitting in a shaded corner which hid them from most people's view, but they were visible enough to notice. He pointed this out to Draco after their third meeting. It seemed better to keep their friendship hidden from the Slytherins. His friends wouldn't have been pleased either.

Draco simply said that he had it covered, and that no one would notice them. Harry looked around and assumed that it must be some sort of notice-me-not charm.

Looking around he saw that the people in the library behaved as if the two of them weren't there.

"It's not dark magic is it?" he asked.

Draco thought about this. He was using his inheritance to cloud the area from view. The shade in the corner made it hard to detect, and because it was so fluid one could see through from the inside and still be hidden. Possibly it came from a dark creature, and he wasn't even sure about that one.

Shaking his head, he said firmly, "It's not."

Harry asked what he was using, but the blonde sidestepped the question with pure Slytherin proficiency.

--

Harry had taken to walking Draco back to his dorms if their practices went past curfew. They used the invisibility cloak. Harry asked the other two if this was ok, commenting that the Gryffindor dorms were much closer than the Slytherin ones. Hermione nodded her approval and poked Ron in the side when it looked as if he would object.

Ron wouldn't have cared one bit if Malfoy had been caught.

The two of them didn't speak much on their treks down to the dungeons. He was so beautiful, Harry thought, and wasn't even surprised when the idea popped into his mind. He didn't have a preference when it came to boys or girls; his only objection was that it was Draco Malfoy he was admiring. There was no way this boy could be trusted. Anything intimate was out of the question, even if Malfoy did feel that way, which was doubtful.

For both of them to fit under the cloak they needed to be in fairly close contact. This was done without the objections that Harry expected, and the two of them slid their arms around each other walking side by side for their trip downstairs.

Draco on the other hand felt a liquid heat run through his body, and pool in his stomach when the boy wrapped an arm around him, and it took all his will not to pull him even closer. His father could never know that he preferred boys, and even if it came out his marriage to Pansy had been arranged years ago. It was his duty to insure the continuation of the Malfoy name. Anyway it was a stupid idea, Draco told himself. Harry only held him that close so they could fit under the cloak. Him and his stupid Gryffindor honor. Draco did his best to think of him as a friend.

Lost in his thoughts he stumbled on the last step to the dungeons, and Harry pulled him up against him before he fell. He gasped as he realized he was face to face with Harry. The two looked into each other's eyes, and Draco could feel Harry's breath misting over his skin. Feeling himself start to get aroused he pulled away quickly.

Harry looked down disappointed, but not surprised. He knew the other boy wouldn't want to have anything to do with that sort of thing. He swore to look out for him anyway, as he would for any friend.

--

The Slytherin walked into the Room of Requirement on a Thursday, one week before Christmas break and sat on the floor with a sigh. He was totally wrung out. Nightmares about his Inheritance had been keeping him awake, and he didn't have any desire for food.

"Draco, you look like shit," said Harry. He walked over and stuck out his hand to help the other boy off the floor.

"Thanks a lot Harry," he sneered tiredly. "You should be more worried about yourself since I can kick your ass just as easily on bad day as I can on a good one."

Harry looked at him in concern. He knew that he was getting attitude from Draco so he could hide how he really felt. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked exhausted. Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

He noticed that Draco's health and appearance had been declining over the past weeks, but he refused to discuss it if asked. After watching him pick at his food during meals he had asked Dobby to get food ready for their practice sessions.

They had been working on the wandless magic together for some months now and along the way they had slowly progressed from calling each other Malfoy and Potter to Draco and Harry.

Ron continued to hold a grudge about the Malfoy - Weasley Altercation and glared at him whenever he entered the room. He managed keep from cursing him…barely, and Harry patted him on the back each time, and let him know how proud he was. Then he grinned, and said that it would be good practice to try and focus with a distraction in the room.

Hermione and Ron were able to cast first level spells with short pauses in between, and were advancing quickly. Harry and Draco managed to achieve a third to fourth year spell level, but they weren't improving nearly fast as the other two since they were breaking new ground with each practice.

The biggest problem seemed to be that all of Draco's spells were surrounded by a thick grey mist. Harry complained that any advantage he had was being ruined because all his spells were completely visible.

"Concentrate harder! I can still see everything coming a mile away!" he complained.

"I can't concentrate any harder Potter," Draco snarled in annoyance. "Have you ever thought that maybe each person casts in a certain way?"

"Oh? Then why are Ron and Hermione's invisible as well?"

Draco stalked over to Harry and all his frustration with the wandless magic as well as everything else in his life welled over. In one smooth motion he punched Harry in the jaw. The other boy stumbled back and looked at Draco in surprise. The blonde went to hit him again when two strong hands grabbed his wrists. In the struggle to get free, Harry tripped backward and fell pulling Draco down with him.

Harry looked up into his eyes and saw two luminous grey pools full of sadness and frustration. Losing himself in those eyes he had an undeniable urge to hold Draco gently, and stroke his hair until everything was better.

Resisting the surge of emotion he whispered softly, "Draco, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Harry," he said as he pulled himself away from those deep emerald pools that seemed to look right into his soul. He ran quickly from the room. By the time he reached the astronomy tower tears were running down his face. He slid down the wall, rested his head on his knees, and sobbed. Everything was spiraling out of control. He barely slept anymore. He didn't want to eat, and just now he almost kissed Harry Potter. He had wanted to kiss Harry for quite some time. These few weeks had proved that he liked the boy quite a bit. More than he should even. It was hopeless. Harry might think he was a great friend, but anything more than that? Never.

His father would kill him if he ever found out, but it didn't matter. He was supposed to be marked during the Easter holiday, and the Dark Lord was the best Legilimens in the world. He would know. He would know _everything_, and then Draco would die.

He threaded his finger through his hair, throwing his normally perfect appearance into disarray. This was so fucked up.

--

Back in the room Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Will you two be ok if I take the cloak?"

"We'll be fine."

Harry grabbed it and ran out, pulled the map from his pocket. Pausing, he tapped it quickly with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He finally located Draco on the top of the Astronomy tower, and headed there as fast as he could.

--

After watching Harry run outside slamming the door behind him Hermione said, "I think he's getting too attached to Malfoy."

"Well that's the point isn't it? It was his plan," Ron said disgustedly.

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"Mione there's no way that Harry would ever have anything to do with him if it wasn't for this. I mean it's _Malfoy_ for God's sake! Bane of our existence, remember? I can't believe I'm as nice to him as I am."

"You're not that nice Ron," Hermione said in reproach. "I meant that following the plan hasn't gotten us much information. I wonder if he's holding something back."

"Malfoy's too sneaky to actually spill anything important unless we dose him with Veritaserum. Maybe we can add it to his pumpkin juice. We eat up here every day, so it wouldn't be hard. That's it Mione! We can slip him some…"

"You know that the Ministry regulates all uses of Veritaserum carefully, Hermione broke in. "You'd be breaking wizarding law to dose him with it without his or the Ministry's knowledge."

"Like we've never broken Ministry guidelines before…" grumbled Ron under his breath.

Hermione shook her head. "I just hope Harry knows what he's doing. I'd hate to see him get hurt."

Loved it? Hated it? Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 11**

--

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side, _

_With my superhuman might. _

_3 Doors down – Kryptonite_

--

Harry took the steps to the tower two at a time as he climbed. Whose idea was it to put in so many stairs anyway? Someone needed to lodge a complaint with Dumbledore, he thought, panting from the work out. Leaning against the wall he paused to catch his breath.

When he finally got to the top he found Draco curled up with his knees against his chest in one corner.

Kneeling in front of him he reached out, and lifted Draco's face to meet his. He took his thumb and gently brushed off the tears.

"What's wrong?"

Draco pulled his face back and gave Harry a fierce shove. "Go away."

Harry caught himself, and refused to leave.

"Fine, I'll go then." Draco said.

Harry grabbed him before he could move, and pulled him close. Draco struggled and shoved away from him but Harry held him tight.

"Get out of here Potter," he spat. "I don't want you here. Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Draco. Talk to me." He smoothed his hair back gently, the way he had wanted to in the Room of Requirement.

Draco finally collapsed against him, giving up the struggle. "Everything is so messed up, and I can't tell you half of it." He sniffled, and wiped his face on Harry's robes. "I don't know what to do…"

"Why don't you tell me what you can?" Harry rocked him back and forth.

"I've been having all these bad dreams, and I can't sleep. I've tried not sleeping, but I can't keep that up for long. I don't want to eat anymore. I just don't have any appetite."

What are the dreams about?"

"I…I can't tell you that."

'I can't tell anyone,' thought Draco. 'If I admit it, it might be real, and I can't allow that.'

"That's ok…"

Draco continued, "I don't think I'll live to the end of the year Harry. My father…" He raised his head and held Harry's gaze firmly.

"Why would he…?" Harry trailed off in confusion. Why would Lucius or Voldemort kill Draco? He'd been training as a Death Eater for years. Hadn't he?

"Well, that's the worst thing…" he whispered. Expecting to be rejected, he leaned forward and kissed Harry gently on the lips.

'Oh my God,' thought Harry. 'I'm kissing Draco Malfoy!' It was a dream come true. He stared at the other boy in shock for a moment.

Draco turned his face to the side, and waited for Harry to shove him away, or storm out of the room. Harry's arms loosened slightly, and seeing that as a refusal Draco started to back away, the sadness and embarrassment evident in his eyes. Harry tightened his grip. Moving over to lean against the wall he pulled Draco onto his lap.

"My knees were starting to hurt from kneeling on that cold hard floor," he said with a smile.

Draco looked at him in surprise, and Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against the Slytherin's in a soft kiss, before releasing him. He didn't want to pressure him when he was upset. Draco gave him a delighted smile. Pulling Harry forward into another kiss ran his tongue over the brunette's lower lip causing him to open his mouth slightly. He slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth deepening the kiss. Harry let out a soft moan and threaded his fingers through Draco's soft blonde hair.

"Don't worry Draco, we'll find a way out," Harry whispered pulling back after a good deal of kissing.

Draco fell asleep on Harry's lap as the Gryffindor stroked his hair. Even though he was exhausted from all the crying, he still slept peacefully for the first time in weeks. Harry sat there caressing the Slytherin until his thighs and his legs were numb. Eventually, he dozed off as well.

--

Draco woke early with Harry's arms still wrapped around him. Harry was still asleep and his head had fallen to one side. He looked so lovely it seemed almost a shame to wake him.

Raising a hand to caress one cheek he softly called his name, "Harry… Wake up."

"Mmm… I don't wanna…"

"We have to get back or people will miss us."

"Let me sleep. Nice to sleep with no bad dream…" Harry trailed off and nuzzled Draco's hair. It smelled softly of vanilla and cinnamon.

Draco's eyes widened as he realized that his dreams were nightmare free as well. Turning so that he straddled Harry's legs, he planted a hard kiss on Harry's lips. Harry's head slammed back against the stone wall behind him. Ignoring it he kissed Draco hungrily. Draco slid one hand behind his head and gently rubbed where it hit the wall.

When they pulled apart Harry smiled, "Well that's one way to wake someone up."

"We need to go. It's almost 5:00. People will be waking up and notice we're gone."

"I can't feel my legs…"

Draco laughed, and gave Harry a hand up.

"Ow!" He shook out his legs as the feeling returned. Dancing from one to the other he complained, "Argh! Pins and needles in my legs! Ouch! Man, it hurts!"

Draco covered his mouth trying not to laugh, but the amusement in his eyes was obvious.

"So you think my pain is funny do you?" He stalked over to where Draco stood, and grabbed his arms with a frown, although his emerald eyes were dancing with delight. He threaded his fingers through the blond boy's hair, and pulled him forward kissing him softly. "It's nice to see you happy Dray."

Harry tossed the invisibility cloak over both of them and they walked down to the dungeons.

"Don't tell anyone about last night…please," Draco whispered.

"I won't but we need to talk. Come to the room an hour early tonight."

With a nod he squeezed Harry's hand tightly before stepping into the Slytherin common room. Harry walked upstairs alone and slipped into the dorm without disturbing anyone. They were all so used to Neville's snoring that nothing short of a freight train was loud enough to wake them anymore. He lay down hoping for an hour of sleep before he had to get up for breakfast.

In about an hour Harry found himself being woken by Ron who had pushed him out of bed.

Pulling himself off the floor he asked, "Nnng… Ron what the hell?"

"Get up lazybones. Geez I don't know how you can sleep like that. I thought I'd have to dump a bucket of cold water on you."

"Like you're one to talk. Anyway, it's nice to get some decent sleep for once."

"Hurry up. I'm hungry." Ron's stomach rumbled in agreement.

Harry laughed. He grabbed some clothes and ran for the showers.

Both of them entered the Great Hall in a good mood that morning. They sat down and filled their plates with as much as they would hold and started eating.

"You two seem awfully cheerful this morning. What's the occasion?" asked Hermione.

"Any night I sleep without nightmares is a good night," replied Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Harry caught Draco's eyes across the room. His sneer was still in place, but his eyes softened noticeably as they caught the emerald pools twinkling at him from across the room. He pulled himself together quickly in case anyone noticed, and turned back to the conversation.

"Sorry, what was that Pans…"

--

Loved it? Hated it? Please Review!

--


	13. Chapter 13

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_Hand of hope come and change me_

_Out of ashes make me whole_

_Lift me up and recreate me_

_And help me overcome _

_Myself, lead me from hell_

_In The Light by Full Blown Rose_

Harry did his best to concentrate on his classes, but as the day progressed he started to worry more and more about what they would talk about that evening. Did he want them to get together? Did Draco? His father worked for Voldemort. Draco wasn't joking when he said his father would kill him if he found out. Could Harry protect him? Could Dumbledore? Harry wasn't sure about anything, and in return he became more and more anxious.

Relax, he told himself. Take it one step at a time. He took a deep breath and focused on his studies.

Straightening his shoulders outside the Room of Requirement he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open quickly. Instead of the usual chamber they used for dueling a sofa with two chairs sat in the middle of the room, across from a cozy fireplace. The flames flickered comfortably warming the room. It was done in shades of green and grey. Draco sat there on the sofa holding a cup of tea in his hands.

"I thought this would be more comfortable than the usual room, and before you ask, I didn't choose the colors."

"It's really nice," said Harry. "I like it all, even the colors." He sat down in one of the chairs.

"So…" he said his hands clasped in front of him.

"Yeah…" Draco said.

They sat there for a bit trying not to look at each other until the silence became uncomfortable.

Harry looked up at the blond boy. "Look, this is silly. Last night…did you mean it?"

"Um…yeah, and then I cried all over you like an idiot." Draco tried to look anywhere but at Harry. He felt really stupid.

"You weren't an idiot. I meant it too." He went and sat down next to Draco. He slid his hand along the Slytherin's jaw line, raising his face so he would look at him. Harry leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Draco kissed back eagerly, and threaded his fingers through Harry's messy black hair to pull him even closer. Harry placed one hand along Draco's side, and slid it under his shirt caressing the skin there. Draco moaned and deepened the kiss.

Reluctantly Harry pulled away, and smiled at Draco's messy, just – kissed appearance.

"As much as I'd like to do this for the next hour, we really do need to talk."

Draco nodded, pulling himself together. "You can't tell anyone. The other Slytherins, they'd crucify me. They all pass information to their parents."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?"

"Don't you pass information to your father?"

"Well, yeah…" Draco looked away. "But not about this." He looked back at Harry. "He'd kill me!"

"What about other things?" Harry looked at him pointedly. "I'd like to have a relationship with you, but I don't know if I can take that chance. I need to be able to trust you if you want me to confide in you."

"Shouldn't that work both ways? I know there's something you aren't telling me."

"There are lots of things I'm not telling you. Obviously."

Draco glared at Harry for a moment. "Of course you're obviously not telling me everything. I'm not thick Potter. I meant about this," he waved his arm around the room.

"What about this?" Harry asked trying to sound innocent.

"Don't even try, Potter. I'm not a Slytherin for anything. You wouldn't have offered your hand in friendship if you didn't want something in return."

"How do you know I didn't just want to be nice?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at the other boy.

Harry sighed, "Ok, ok, we wanted to see if we could get some more information about Death Eater activity, and if you were involved somehow. Then we were going to act on the information or maybe see if we could switch you to our side depending on how things went. Clearly you can see how well that worked," he added sarcastically.

"Congratulations Potter," Draco said coldly. "Clearly you're more of a Slytherin than I anticipated. Now that you have the information you wanted, I'll just be going." He stalked toward the door angrily.

"Draco, wait." Harry grabbed his hand before he could leave.

Draco looked down to where Harry was holding him back and glared at the other boy. "I don't think you have any right to call me by my given name, Potter. Now let go."

"No." Harry pulled the other boy toward him. The Slytherin struggled, trying to get free, but Harry's grip was too tight.

"Draco, Draco listen," Harry pushed him against the wall to keep him from leaving. "Draco, it may have started that way, but everything I said, everything I did, I meant it. I meant it all…please…"

Draco looked up to see a single tear run down Harry cheek. He raised his hand and brushed it away. Then he laid his head on Harry's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco tightly, smelling the scent of vanilla and cinnamon that was so appealing to his senses. They stood there until time stopped for them, neither wanting to let go of something special.

"Harry," Draco said into his shoulder. "I won't tell my father anything that we talk about, even if it's something to do with the war. I promise I won't, but you need to be honest with me as well. You can tell me if there are things you can't talk about. I won't push you. There are things I can't talk about too. But you have to be honest when it comes to the things you can say."

"You have my word," Harry mumbled, his warm breath misting over Draco's hair.

"What about Granger and Weasley?"

"I think Hermione already knows I like you, but I won't say anything to them, about anything else."

"I like you too, Harry."

--

By the time Ron and Hermione entered the room the two of them had changed it back to a practice chamber and were sitting and meditating in the center. They both looked perfectly calm, but neither was able to concentrate with the other so close by.

They made sure to do this at the beginning of each session to improve their casting skills, and keep in practice. It made casting wandless spells randomly during the day easier, and they had managed to work their way up to some fairly complicated spells using this method.

Harry could feel the warm energy the blonde was projecting, and it was the same for Draco.

"Damn it!" Harry yelled in frustration, and slammed his palm on the floor next to him with a crack.

Ron and Mione looked over in concern.

"Are you ok Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm just a little out of it tonight. I can't seem to concentrate."

Draco leaned over and whispered softly in his ear, "I guess this is what you meant by practicing with a distraction."

A shiver ran up Harry's spine as the blond boy's lips touched his ear. It took all of his willpower to keep his head facing forward instead of turning and snogging the other boy breathless like he wanted.

"Are you sure you're ok Mate?" asked Ron.

"Er… Yeah… I'm fine."

Hermione grinned and looked between him and Draco. "Well, try not to let any distractions keep you from clearing your mind. Focus and relax, remember? You'll have plenty of time to uh...play, later."

Both Harry and Draco blushed, but did their best not to show it. They closed their eyes, and tried to concentrate.

Ron looked at the three of them in confusion. Hermione just patted his hand and told him not to worry about it.

Harry leaned over and whispered, "Dray…"

"What is it?"

They turned to face each other.

"This is impossible. If I can't do this with you here, then how am I supposed to concentrate when Voldemort's presence is burning a hole through the scar on my head?"

"I don't know… I can't seem to relax either. Even my Occlumency training isn't helping."

"You need to teach me how to do that someday," said Harry.

"Sure, anytime," Draco grinned. "Hey I have an idea. Take my hands."

"What?"

"Take my hands." He held out his hands, but made sure to keep them in a relaxed position. Harry adjusted himself to face Draco and softly slid his fingers into the blonde's pale ones. Closing their eyes they easily slid into the calm clearness of their minds that they hadn't been able to manage while apart.

"What are they doing?" asked Ron, who had been watching the whole incident.

"I think they found a way to concentrate," replied Hermione.

"But they're holding hands! Harry is holding hands with Malfoy!"

"Draco, Ron," reprimanded Hermione.

"Sorry, _Draco_," Ron sneered. He walked over to shove the pale boy away from Harry, but the dark haired boy lifted one hand palm forward and cast a barrier that stopped him.

"I think it's working…" he whispered.

"So do I," Draco let go of Harry's other hand and cast a Wingardium Leviosa on him. Harry looked like he was sitting on a grey cloud.

"You're still casting in grey," Harry said. "Plus, you can do better than a measly levitation spell." He winked.

"I didn't figure you'd like it if I hit you with a stunner, but I can always change my mind." He grinned evilly at the other boy.

"Give me your best shot, Ferret."

"You got it Scarhead."

The two boys stood up and began to duel. They moved to opposite ends of the room and started casting. Slowly they raised the level of the spells they were casting, finding that they were getting even further than before.

Ron stood there watching and looking put out. Harry glanced over between casts and knew that would be a problem later. He mentally noted to try and handle it tonight, wondering what on earth he was going to say. Ron wouldn't take well to being told, 'Oh, and by the way, Draco is my boyfriend now' not to mention how Draco would react.

When they were leaving Draco looked at Harry and said, "Tomorrow, a foot apart."

Harry nodded, and whispered back as he walked by, "Last night's spot, in an hour." He left following Ron and Hermione still wondering what he was going to say.

--

"Harry, what the hell is going on?"

Harry threw himself into an overstuffed red and gold velvet chair by the fire. He stared into the flames a few moments before responding.

"Draco and I are friends"

"Friends?! Friends? How can you be friends with that Death Eater in training? What about the plan? You're supposed to be getting information from him, not making friends," Ron spit the last word out like it was a curse.

"It was a stupid idea!" Harry yelled. "It never would have worked in a million years. The Slytherins would never be so stupid as to let anything slip to us where anyone could hear it. Getting inside Draco's defenses to pump him for information was an even stupider idea. I can't believe you guys ever let me go through with it!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. He sucked you in!" Ron narrowed his eyes. "Was it a potion? Imperious? Something else?"

"He didn't cast anything on me Ron. He's a nice guy, and I don't want to play games anymore."

"Nice? Nice! Have you forgotten that Incident? He was throwing spells and hexes left and right at everyone. They were probably all dark magic, so don't try to tell me that he's switching sides or any crap like that."

"I know that I saw him casting really low level hexes that were only meant to stop the other person from retaliating."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. He's turned you. You've turned dark. It's the only explanation."

"Ron…"

Harry stood up and moved toward his friend. Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Don't move. I can't believe I was ever friends with you. You traitor. Don't come near me."

Ron turned and ran up the stairs to the dorms.

"Hermione?" Harry asked turning to the girl that was standing near him.

"It's ok Harry. I understand that love makes you do weird things. I'll go and try to talk to Ron. It won't be easy to convince him you know."

She followed Ron up the stairs.

'Love?' wondered Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_We made a connection  
A full on chemical reaction  
Brought by dark divine intervention  
Yeah, you are a shining light_

_Ash – Shining Light_

Harry slipped out the portrait at 9:15 and made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. Draco was already there waiting for him. He had his arms wrapped around himself and he shivered in the cold air.

"Draco…," whispered Harry into the night.

The other boy turned and walked up to him using the confident stride Harry was so used to. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him in greeting.

"I've been waiting," he said.

"Sorry that I'm late. Explaining to Ron took longer than I expected. He feels that us being friends means I'm the devil incarnate and you're corrupting me for your own purposes.

"What makes you think I'm not corrupting you?" Draco asked silkily and slid a hand over Harry's nipple through the fabric of his shirt, and flicking a finger over it seductively.

Harry laughed, "I don't think he meant like that."

"I'm cold," Draco said and cuddled closer to Harry for warmth. "We should find a better place to meet."

"Why don't we go down to the room for now?" Harry threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them and they snuck down to the Room of Requirement as silently as possible. The room created the same place they had earlier. With a smile Harry threw his cloak over a chair and sat down on the sofa by Draco.

"We should find somewhere else to meet. Too many people know about this room."

Harry thought and realized they could use the Marauder's Map to search for any unused rooms. "We can check for any unused room during the weekend."

"Harry that could take forever, we don't know which ones are unused."

"I have a secret plan," Harry grinned.

Draco just raised a disbelieving eyebrow at that.

Harry smiled evilly at the Slytherin and pushed him down. Unresisting he was lowered to the couch. Harry straddled his legs and slowly moved his way up Draco's prone form until they were face to face.

Draco gasped as Harry worked his way up his body so erotically. His body tingled with the sensations the other boy was creating, and he realized that he was aroused. Who knew that Harry had it in him?

Harry was just as turned on as he moved forward pressing as close as he could get with his clothes still on.

He looked down into Draco's stormy grey eyes, and kissed him. Their tongues fought for dominance as Draco ran his hands down the Gryffindors sides to his waist. With a quick yank he pulled Harry's shirt from his pants. He ran his fingers along the skin of other boy's back and sides. Slipping his fingers into the back of Harry's pants he touched wherever he could reach.

Harry moaned in response. He ran his tongue over Draco's earlobe making him gasp. Moving downward he gently nibbled and sucked his neck leaving light red marks. Moaning, Draco bucked his hips up pressing himself against Harry, and pulling him down simultaneously with his hands.

Harry moaned once more and with one hand undid the buttons on Draco's shirt kissing and licking further down his chest.

"Harry…," Draco whispered, rubbing his hips desperately against the other boy.

Harry looked at Draco's passion filled face and reluctantly lifted himself off the other boy, holding his hips down gently. He bit his lip hard at the effort, desire still coursing through him. He would need a very cold shower.

"Harry?" the other boy asked softly.

"We shouldn't… We're going to fast Dray. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Please Harry…," he whimpered. "Please… I ache…" Draco wasn't above begging, and he bucked his hips against the brunette's arms.

Harry looked down at the other boy, and his resolve crumbled, as a soft warm feeling rose in his chest. Was this love? He moved back against the other boy and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you…," Draco whispered and he claimed the other boy's lips once more.

Hands roamed as they found the sensitive spots along the contours of each others' bodies. Their shirts were pulled up, yanked open, and completely in disarray. Hips rubbed against each other frantically working toward release. In a burst of color they came screaming each others' names.

Harry collapsed against Draco sleepily nuzzling his neck.

"I ruined my pants," complained Draco.

Harry laughed, "Me too, and it's all your fault."

"My fault?" Draco huffed. "How is it my fault? I seem to remember you participating in this little endeavor. Quite vigorously I might add."

"I suggested we stop remember? Dray, don't you think this is all going a bit too fast? I mean we just started dating, or whatever you'd call it, yesterday."

"Do you regret it?" asked Draco sadly.

"No." Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed him softly. "Never."

He pulled them both up into a sitting position and held Draco in his arms.

They sat and cuddled on the sofa. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry who lay his head on the Slytherins chest. Draco kissed his neck breathing in the soft smell of pine, and fresh mown grass that was all Harry.

"What are we going to do tomorrow? It'll be very hard to pretend to hate you." the Gryffindor asked softly not wanting to disturb the silence around them.

"I had an idea earlier. We should plan out arguments in advance, that way no one gets hurt accidentally."

"That's brilliant," Harry smiled.

"What can you expect? I'm a Slytherin."

Harry whacked him on the shoulder and Draco rubbed it, and glared, but he only got a grin in response. Shaking his head Draco said that they would need a quill and some parchment. Both items immediately appeared on the table in front of them.

Harry slid over and gave the blonde room to write. Draco leaned over the paper and began to make notes.

Raising his head from the parchment Draco said, "Ok, what we're going to want to do is this. We'll bump into each other in the hall. Hopefully we can arrange it after Potions. Pretend you're distracted or something and knock into me. This will be a good opportunity to pass any notes unnoticed. Fall to your knees or on your ass, and then I'll make a comment along the lines of, 'finally I have you groveling at my feet where you belong.' Then you need to reply something like, 'At least I'm not groveling at Voldemort's feet.' If you need to toss in some comment about my father, do it. I might need to make some Mudblood comment about Granger, but there's no way to tell how she'll react beforehand. Harry? Harry are you listening?"

Draco poked the other boy.

Harry watched Draco scratch away on the parchment, and thought how beautiful he was. Draco tucked a strand of his white blond hair behind one ear, and he remembered how soft it was. His face hadn't changed, but he had never been so lovely when they fought. A voice inside him whispered that looking into Draco's sneer, cold hateful eyes, and slicked back hair ruined all the beauty in that face. Harry smiled.

He felt the other boy poke him and he came back to earth. "Huh?"

"Haven't you listened to anything I've said?" asked Draco.

"Um…no, sorry. Draco, why don't you wear your hair loose like it is now? It looks really nice."

Draco shrugged, and repeated the idea for tomorrow's fight once more.

"That's perfect, and we don't need to worry about Hermione. I can give her a head's up in the morning before we leave. She knows we're together. Before you say anything, let me tell you that she figured it out on her own."

"That girl is too smart for her own good," Draco smiled. "What about Weasel?"

"It would be a miracle if he was anywhere near me tomorrow. Feel free to do what you like, but try to go easy on him. He may be acting like a bastard right now, but he's still my best friend."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Maybe you should avoid him entirely. It would be just like him to blow up in the middle of the hallway and ask you what you think you're doing being friends with me. Then the whole school would know and everything would go to hell."

"Maybe you could Obliviate him?" Draco suggested.

"There's no way I'd do that to my best friend. How can you even ask?" Harry glared at Draco for even suggesting it. "But I will try and talk to him before we go to breakfast."

"Good luck," He replied sardonically

--

**Please Review!**

--


	15. Chapter 15

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with insanity?  
_

_Nirvana - Fight for All the Wrong Reasons_

Harry woke up the next morning to see Ron buttoning up the last few buttons on his shirt. He was facing in the opposite direction from Harry, and ignored him completely.

"Ron…" Harry started sitting up in bed.

Ron headed toward the door as if nothing had been said.

"Ron wait," Harry said once more, standing up and moving toward him. "I want to try and explain what's going on."

Ron didn't bother to turn around but said, "What are you going to do if I leave? Curse me? Hex me? I'm sure you've learned lots of new spells from your Death Eater friends."

"Actually I was hoping you'd just stay and hear me out since we've been friends for years, but if you're going to be nasty about it a well aimed Petrificus Totalis might work," Harry said, his temper rising.

"Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say, since it looks like I don't have a choice." Ron spit out.

Harry sighed, "Listen Ron, I was hoping that you wouldn't say anything about me and Draco being friends. I'm sure you know why."

"I don't see why I should stay quiet about anything."

"Ron, I'm not turning into a Death Eater, and Draco really is a nice person. You just need to get to know him."

"Oh? Well what about that altercation in the corridor?" He'd never forgive Malfoy for that. "I spent a day in the hospital wing due to him."

"One whole day? I don't know how you could stand it." Harry said sarcastically. "Really, it was just a jelly legs jinx, and if you remember no one was hit with anything critical. No dark hexes, no damaging curses."

Ron looked somewhat sheepish. "Yeah ok you're right about that, but how do you know that he won't go and get the Dark Mark when You-Know-Who calls?"

"I don't," Harry said sadly.

"You don't?! You shouldn't even be around him then! He's just going to follow in his Daddy's footsteps just like that bastard wants him to."

"Well, I hope he won't, but it's not that simple Ron. I'm sure you understand family obligations. It's not easy for him to go against everything he's brought up to be."

"My family would never make me do anything like that."

"Not every family is like yours. You're so lucky and you don't even realize it. All your family wants from you is for you to be happy. At the Dursleys' if Uncle Vernon told me to make breakfast, and I asked him to wait until I finished with what I was working on he would hit me and then tell me to 'Go do what I told you to, you goddamn freak before I really lose my temper.'"

Ron thought about that. "I'm still really mad at you. I feel like you betrayed me, but I won't say anything about this thing with Malfoy."

"Thanks Ron. I really appreciate it."

--

Harry managed to grab Hermione's arm right before she was leaving through the portrait hole and pull her aside. He explained the plan he and Draco had set up and told her to ignore any rude comments he might make about her upbringing because he didn't mean them.

She nodded, and they left for breakfast. By the time Harry got to the table Ron had already left. Harry looked down at his food sadly wishing his best friend hadn't taken things so badly.

After Potions Harry found Draco in the crowd and managed to plow right into him, almost knocking them both over. Draco regained his balance but Harry fell right as they had planned wincing when his knees hit the stone floor. They would need to come up with better ideas than this, he thought, that floor was really hard. The argument went as planned, with each repeating the lines, and adding some variations.

Harry opened his note in Transfiguration.

_H._

_Are you available tonight? I let P and B know that I can't meet them this weekend. I told them that I have so much homework to do I can't possibly make it to Hogsmeade. _

_D._

_PS. Burn this._

_PPS. We should come up with a code for these._

Harry cast a wandless Incendio on the message burning it in his fist and dropping the ashes on the floor. He could read between the lines, and smiled at the thought that Draco was making time for him this weekend.

In Arithmancy Draco was opening his own note.

_D._

_I have to do a detention for the greasy bat tonight. I'll see you in the usual place for our project. See if you can sneak away this weekend so we can go look for that idea I had. I have a plan to pass these in our next class. Play along. _

_H. _

_PS. We should come up with some other names to use._

_PPS. Burn this_.

Draco grinned. It seemed they were thinking along similar lines. Dropping the letter it burst into flames and disappeared before it hit the floor. Then he scribbled down a note for Harry, and folded it into a square.

The next class the two houses had together was Charms. Before the class started Harry threw a paper airplane at Draco making sure to hit him right in the forehead by keeping it steady with Wingardium Leviosa.

Draco looked up in surprise as he felt the airplane hit him, and saw Harry looking back with a grin on his face. He pulled the note from between the folded pages, and stuck it into his pocket before anyone noticed. Unfolding the plane he saw that Harry had drawn a picture of him, and had added devil horns, a long mustache and V shaped beard.

He wanted to smile, but instead schooled his face into a frown and marched over to Harry's desk. Slapping his hands down hard on the surface he slid his own note between two pieces of the parchment lying there, and demanded harshly, "What the hell is this Potter?!"

"A paper airplane," replied Harry still laughing. "Geeze Malfoy don't you know anything?"

"Actually I meant this," Draco sneered pulling out the paper with Devil-Draco drawn on it, and turning it to face Harry. "I know I'm gorgeous, but I had no idea you spent so much time thinking about me," He stood up and carefully, and pulled a strand of hair behind his ear.

Harry noticed that Draco's hair was hanging loose today, the way he liked it. He wanted to reach up and touch the silky strands, and run his finger through them. Blinking he came back to reality, and realized that he had one hand clamped over the other so tightly his fingers were white.

Malfoy was saying, "I have to tell you that I'm taken though, so don't get your hopes up."

"Yeah, I think about you day and night Malfoy," Harry replied sarcastically. He met Draco's eyes and saw the same twinkle in them that was visible in his own. "Must be why I've been doing all that vomiting lately."

There were random snickers from the Gryffindor side of the room. Draco sniffed, but before he could come up with a comeback, the teacher walked into the room so he stalked back to his own desk.

Hermione was smiling, and holding up her textbook to hide her face. The two of them were cute even when they fought. Draco hadn't called her any names today. She had almost been expecting it due to Harry's warning, but it seemed that everything had been directed at her friend. In all their years at Hogwarts the insults had almost always been directed at Harry. She wondered if this was the inevitable conclusion to all their animosity. Opposites attract, or love and hate being such passionate emotions, or some such thing. She wondered if Harry wanted this to happen when he hatched that mad scheme to gain information. She doubted it. He always was rather obtuse in matters like this. Much like Ron…

When everyone was watching the teacher Harry pulled the note out and read it.

_Flame,_

_I can't stay after our project is done. I'm looking forward to trying that idea you had. I'm busy all weekend as you know, but maybe you can do some studying with me. We have the same subjects to work on after all. _

_Smoke_

_PS. You know what to do with this._

Harry held the letter tightly in his fist and held it under the desk hoping no one would notice. Concentrating slightly the paper went up in flame and Harry winced slightly as the heat burned his palm.

He could feel the flare of Draco's individual magic across the room as he got rid of his letter in the same way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

* * *

--

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!_

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK!_

_Darkness – I Believe in a Thing Called Love_

--

* * *

That weekend the two boys met in an abandoned corridor close to the Slytherin dungeons. Harry had his invisibility cloak stuffed in a pocket just in case they needed it. When he saw Draco standing there waiting for him, he smiled. The Slytherin smiled back at him, and walked forward to greet him with a hug. The two moved into a dusty old classroom where no one would think to look for them.

Harry leaned forward to kiss Draco, pulling him into his arms tightly. "So, how did you come up with the names for those notes? They're very original."

"Well I was thinking that I'm always in darkness, but you are sun that comes to bring life to everyone. Boy that sounded corny. Forget that I ever said anything."

"I think it was sweet. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy has a romantic side." Leaning forward Harry pulled him into a kiss moving them back against a wall. He pressed forward and began to ravage the other boy's mouth. Pausing, Harry whispered, "It's nice to see you in private again."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay late yesterday…"

Harry grinned, "I don't know how I was able to survive it."

"So how are we supposed to find a spot for the two of us to meet?" Draco said this with a bit of his usual sneer. "Checking every single room will take a while you know."

Harry ignored his attitude and pulled the map out of his pocket. Unfolding it he laid it on a desk in the room.

"What's so special about that?" Draco asked in disgust. "It's just a dirty old piece of parchment. You should have thrown it out long ago."

Harry frowned, and raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin.

"It's true" insisted Draco.

"Wanna bet?" Harry whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Images began to flow onto the paper. The Great Hall, McGonagal's classroom, The Astronomy Tower, Draco peered over to see a dot labeled Severus Snape walking toward the Slytherin common room.

"That is the most fantastic thing I've ever seen," he whispered in awe. "And that's saying something. You have my full apology Harry. Where did you get it?"

"Well, I got it from Fred and George in second year…"

"Really? The twins made this? They're smarter than I had given them credit for."

"No they didn't make it. Now let me finish… They had gotten it from Filch after a detention or something like that. It was made by Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail," Harry said this in a whisper of sorrow and happy memories long gone.

From the tone in his voice Draco was compelled to ask. "Who are they?"

Harry looked at Draco with sad eyes, and seeing them the blonde immediately covered his mouth with one hand mumbling, "Sorry."

"I was getting to that if you'll stop interrupting. Anyway, Prongs was my dad. Padfoot was my godfather Sirius. Moony was Remus Lupin, and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew." He spat out the last with such disgust and hate that Draco almost shivered. He had never seen Harry so furious. "They made it while they were students here."

Draco touched his shoulder gently and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah sorry. He's the one who betrayed my parents you know."

"Peter Pettigrew?"

Harry simply nodded.

"But I thought Sirius Black…" He trailed off.

"No," Harry shook off all thoughts of his godfather. Changing the subject he continued, "This should make things much easier. See you can see that this is Flitwick's Classroom, and this one is Snape's. This one here is an abandoned classroom but we might want to see if we can find something nicer."

"And more out of the way," added Draco. "Also we probably want something that's not too close to the Slytherin Dorms, but not too close to the Gryffindor ones either."

"Shall we start on the third floor then? I brought my cloak just in case we need it."

The two boys walked down the corridor up to the third floor, throwing the cloak over them whenever the map showed someone headed their way. They went past the armory and the Trophy Room.

Finally they found an abandoned and disgustingly filthy room at the end of a long dusty corridor. Harry noted that the less people that came down the corridor the better it would be for the two of them. The blonde responded that people would definitely notice footsteps imprinted in the dust on the floor, not to mention what it was doing to his hair.

Harry just nodded to this and said that he would get someone to clean the corridor. It was out of the way so no one should notice if it was clean all of a sudden.

"So who's supposed to clean this mess Harry? Malfoy's don't do manual labor."

Harry grinned. "You're such a snob Malfoy. But today's your lucky day. I have someone who can keep lots of secrets like this one. Dobby!"

The house elf popped in beside him. "What does Harry Potter want from Dobby sir?"

Harry bent down on one knee covering his slacks with dust and grime. "Dobby, can you clean up this room and corridor please? It's dusty and dirty, and we want to be able to use this room."

Draco gaped. The most oddly dressed house elf he had ever seen stood in front of Harry. His clothes were totally mismatched, and he thought that there might be a sock pulled over one ear. The Slytherin had never seen Dobby deliver food to the Room of Requirement since the brunette always asked for it beforehand.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is most glad to be doing whatever The Great Harry Potter asks!"

"Thanks Dobby. Now you can't tell anyone about this, ok? We don't want anyone to know we're here."

"Yes sir, Dobby is keeping all of Harry Potter's secrets." He disappeared and a cloud of dust.

Draco pulled himself out of his trance, and said, "You're friends with house elves as well Harry?"

"Sure," Harry gave him an amused look, and said, "I usually give him a sock every Christmas. I think that was one I gave him hanging over his left ear."

Draco simply shook his head.

--

They went back to the Room of Requirement that day since the new meeting place was still unusable. Unlike the night before, they did more talking than anything else, taking the time to learn more about each other. They had shared basic information in the library while they were studying, but it had only been small talk.

Once in a while one of them would touch on a topic that the other didn't want discussed. Harry or Draco would say it was too soon or they couldn't talk about it and the subject was dropped no questions asked.

* * *

Please Review!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 16**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_You are a force you are a constant source  
Yeah, you are a shining light  
Incandescent in the darkest night  
Yeah, you are a shining light  
My mortal blood I would sacrifice  
For you are a shining light_

_Ash – Shining Light_

The next weekend was the start of the Christmas Holidays. Harry was staying at Hogwarts as usual. Draco was leaving for the Manor to spend the holiday with his parents. He didn't really look forward to it, muttering something about, 'family obligation' and 'boring parties'.

They had spent Friday night in their room. It had been cleaned and was very nice. The two of them speculated that it must have been used as a teacher's room at one point. The common room was decorated in green and gold with deep cherry floorboards. There was a blue and silver bedroom through a door on the left, and a yellow and red bathroom through another on the right.

They set up a miniature Christmas tree in one corner, and had agreed to exchange presents before the holidays rather than after. Then with one final kiss they parted, knowing there would be no contact with the other until after New Year's. Using Owl's would be too dangerous except for an emergency so they had decided to forgo them.

Harry and Hermione sat in the common room on Sunday, talking. Ron was still angry about the friendship with Malfoy, and had decided to go to the Burrow that year. He had invited Mione, but she declined, saying that she needed to study. She promised she would floo there on Christmas Day. Ron had walked off with an angry sniff, and glared at Harry. He hadn't said a word to them since.

"So Harry, what's up with you and Malfoy?" Hermione broke into his reverie.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Mione," Harry said. When in doubt, deny everything.

"Don't think I'm an idiot Harry. So are you two screwing like bunnies or what?"

"What?!" said Harry, completely mortified. He was blushing so hard his face was almost the color of Ron's hair. "That's none of your business! I don't ask you about you and Ron do I?"

"Ron and I aren't in a relationship."

"Well, you should be. You've been drooling over each other for years. Ask him out before I take drastic measures and lock the two of you in a closet."

"Do you really think he likes me?"

"Honestly Mione how can you be so thick about this, and so smart with everything else? Of course he does! It's obvious."

The holidays passed fairly slowly, even with Hermione for company. Harry had taken to writing Draco a letter every day even if he couldn't send them. They were fairly long, but he tried to be vague in case someone saw them.

They went something like this:

_Smoke, _

_I miss you. The girl in my house is nice company, but she spends too much time in the library. I've grown to like it in there, but I don't have the kind of stamina she does. I've just come back, and I feel like my eyeballs are going to fall out. I've taken to walking around, inside and out. The paintings are good company, (or perhaps I'm simply going mad cooped up here like this) and yelling at the knight on the pony on the fourth floor can be fairly amusing. _

_I hope you're having a good time with your family. You mentioned dull parties, but it can't be all that bad. At least the food is good. Get plastered, and it will be more amusing. You can deny all responsibility the next day by claiming you had no idea the punch was spiked. _

_I can see that amused look I like so much on your face. Good, that was the plan. I know your family would be mortified if that ever happened, but it would still be funny. _

_I go to our spot fairly often. Not because I need 'alone time', but because it reminds me of you. Watch out for yourself, and come back soon. (Or I may end up talking to myself instead of the paintings, and you wouldn't want to be responsible for that would you?)_

_Flame_

Harry stood on the platform after New Year's waiting for everyone to return. He was trying not to look impatient, and failing. Everyone knew he and Ron were still on the outs and he didn't want to look like he was doing anything other than hanging around.

He leaned against a post and gave the dock an uncaring look. The Hogwarts Express finally arrived, and he scanned the crowd for the blonde.

Draco allowed himself to be pushed along by the mass of people heading toward the school. Harry was leaning against a post near the entrance looking unconcerned. The Slytherin made sure to let himself be pushed to one side, and he placed a folded note into Harry's hand as the crowd shoved him past.

Harry went up to their room where he could open the note in private.

_Flame,_

_Usual spot, after the meal._

_Smoke._

Harry burned the note as he always did and walked down to the Great Hall to eat. He met Draco's eyes across the hall, and gave a barely noticeable nod. Looking down at his pork chops he smiled.

He picked up the letters he had written, grabbed the cloak, and ran full speed to the third floor. Slamming the door open he threw himself into Draco's arms.

"Miss me?" Draco smirked.

"Prat," Harry said, smiling so hard he thought his face would crack. "It was boring here alone, so I wrote you lots of letters."

"I didn't get any."

"Well, we agreed not to send them, so here." Harry thrust the stack of letters into Draco's hands.

Draco looked at the pile in his hands and placed them gently on the table. "Thank you." Then he leaned forward and kissed the other boy.

Harry responded enthusiastically, and moaned as Draco moved his lips to the crook of Harry's neck.

"Missed you, missed you so much," He mumbled into Draco's hair. Then he pulled the blonde's face to meet his and kissed him once more. It was a deep kiss full of need and passion. Draco moaned, and pushed Harry down onto the couch.

"Bed," Harry whispered.

The two boys grabbed hands and fled to the bedroom. In no time Harry's shirt lay on the floor. Draco was kissing and licking up Harry's chest. Pausing at a rosy nipple he gave it a lick and bit down gently. Harry groaned, and began pulling Draco's shirt off. His hands roamed over the pale skin searching out every sensitive area.

Draco moaned as he captured Harry's lips once more, and reached down to undo the button on his trousers. Harry arched up pressing against Draco's hands as he slid them off. Sitting up he undid the button on his own and quickly pulled down his boxers and pants all at once.

Climbing back on top of Harry he pulled him close and he could feel the warmth of the brunette's naked body pressing against his own. Flipping them over, Harry moved his lips to Draco's neck and made his way downward; giving the other boy the same treatment he had received. His fingers caressed all the places his lips had missed, and soon the blonde was writhing in ecstasy.

Draco pulled Harry into a scorching kiss, and they finished in a burst of magic that flowed out of them in waves. If Harry hadn't been relaxing in a state of happy afterglow he would have noticed the shadows that were moving up the walls like exuberant flames.

"What was that?" asked Harry, feeling the air tingle around them.

"I don't know," replied Draco, trying to keep Harry from seeing the shadows, while he regained control. No one can know about this, he thought.

"That was... I mean I've never..."

Draco smiled and brushed Harry's bangs off his forehead placing a soft kiss over the scar. "It was, wasn't it?"

Some time later the two lay side by side on the bed. They had pulled the covers over their nude bodies so they wouldn't get cold. Draco dozed in the crook of Harry's arm and he had wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde.

"Dray?"

"Mmm?" The Slytherin boy replied sleepily.

"I think I might love you."

Draco sat up quickly in surprise and stared at the other boy.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know."

Love, thought Draco, was that what that warm feeling in his chest was? He could feel it flowing through him like a flame whenever he saw the Gryffindor. He didn't have much experience with love. His home life was all about duty. His birth was the duty to carry on the family line. His parents had an arranged marriage, and they expected the same from him. Love was never a factor.

Looking at Harry's face he softly kissed him on the lips, and brushed his fingers through his hair. Pulling him close on the bed he held and caressed Harry gently and lovingly, showing him his feelings without a word.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

* * *

_In the heat of the day_

_I hang my head down low_

_And hide my face from the sun_

_Through the light of the day_

_Until the evening time_

_I'm waiting for the night to come_

_Whitesnake – In the Still of the Night_

* * *

The two of them spent every possible moment together from then on. They invented new and interesting ways to pass notes in between classes, and from the outside it looked like they were at each other's throats, more than ever. Both received quite a few detentions from this, although if anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed no spells were ever fired. They did hold each other at wandpoint fairly often for appearances sake. Once or twice they even managed to work in a curse or spell that 'unfortunately' always flew to one side never hitting its target, or anyone else for that matter.

They still worked on the wandless magic, and both were becoming amazingly proficient at it. Even Ron and Hermione were getting really good. Ron had finally forgiven Harry completely, and even accepted Draco… sort of.

They didn't neglect any studies, and simply opted to work together. They made sure to go to the library so they couldn't be tempted by…other things. Hermione even joined them occasionally, and they were glad to have her.

Draco gave up on fighting his Inheritance. The more he denied it, the worse things seemed to get. Sleeping in the same bed as Harry got rid of the nightmares, but they came back if he was alone. Sick of going without sleep, and sick of fighting the inevitable, he accepted his fate and the nightmares stopped, or at least they stopped being frightening. Kora still appeared randomly to show him things he'd need to know.

He started to prefer walking from shadow to shadow in the corridors. The lights seemed too bright and the sun made him uncomfortable. He even quit Quidditch, much to Harry's confusion, and he insisted that he couldn't deny him the only competition he had. Coming up with a reasonable excuse was much harder, but he came up with some complicated story that was fairly believable. He still watched the games by sitting underneath the stands in the shade. He also dimmed the torches in their rooms, and Harry started to tease him saying that he was turning into some kind of Vampire the way he avoided the sun.

He looked up quickly in concern when Harry had said that, and then dropped his usual mask onto his face before Harry asked questions. He was trying to make sure no one noticed this weird quirk of his. He had mixed feelings about it all. On one hand it was pretty handy, and it made him quite powerful, but on the other he was ashamed of the whole thing. He felt like some dark creature that should be put down. What would happen if Harry found out and left him? He didn't think he could bear it.

Harry had seen the look of distress on Draco's face when he had mentioned Vampires, and wondered what was going on. He was curious, but they had an unspoken agreement when it came to discussing sensitive topics. Harry could see Draco was very touchy about this, and he trusted Draco to tell him everything when the time was right.

The boy looked happier and healthier than he had six weeks ago, and he was very pleased. He tried to push his concern to the back of his mind, and enjoy the company of his boyfriend.

"Dray?" Harry asked the Wednesday before the Easter holidays.

"Yeah?" Draco said knowing what was coming. They had had this conversation before and still hadn't come to a resolution.

"You're supposed to take the mark over Easter right?"

"You know I am."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. It's my duty as a Malfoy."

"Please don't go, love. I'm begging you. Stay here with me."

"I don't know. No matter how much I want to, I can't promise anything. You have to understand Harry; I don't think I can say no to my father." He leaned forward to kiss the Gryffindor, and stop him from responding.

Harry pulled away. "Don't try and tempt me into dropping the subject Dray. At least ask your Father if it would be ok if you didn't join. Anything Dray, please. If you stay here Dumbledore will protect you from your father."

"Just like he protected you first year? Or second year? What about fourth year? Shall I go on?"

Harry paused. "Fine, but know this. If you come back with that nasty tattoo on your arm we're through." He stormed away leaving Draco in the room alone.

Draco got up out of his chair and ran after Harry, and grabbed his arm in the hallway.

"Harry, wait."

"What?" asked Harry still angry.

"I'm sorry I said what I did. Please come back so we can talk about it."

Harry followed him back to their room reluctantly.

Draco slumped down onto the sofa and looked at Harry who had intentionally placed himself in the furthest chair from him.

"Look," Draco started, leaning his elbows on his knees and entwining his fingers together. "I know you understand the concept of responsibility, and I know what you think of my father. He may not the best person in the world, but he's my father, and I've been raised to follow him."

Harry started to say something, but Draco waved him off.

"I also might not have a choice. If I refuse to go, he'll come here and get me. The school can't protect me since I'm not of age. There's no reason for them to keep me from him."

"But if he's a Death Eater…"

"Which they can't prove."

"Dumbledore…"

"Would be more than happy to have a spy in their ranks."

Harry thought about this and agreed that it was fairly likely to be true. The old coot wasn't above sacrificing others for 'the cause'. He traced a spiral scar on his arm, and thought back to all the years spent in the Dursleys cupboard under the stairs. He could have used just as much protection from them, as he could have from Voldemort.

He nodded reluctantly.

"Look Harry, all I can promise you is that I'll think about my options. Ok?"

Harry nodded again. He couldn't really ask for more. Walking over to sit by Draco he leaned over and kissed him.

"Let's make these last few nights before Easter vacation memorable ok?" asked Draco.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Harry suggested with an evil grin.

"Ok," he brought out a bottle of Firewhiskey. "To make the game more fun," he smirked. "Who goes first?"

"Flip for it?" asked Harry and pulled out a galleon. "You call it."

Draco called heads, and won the toss.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked the other boy.

"Truth," Harry chose carefully, and took a sip of the Firewhiskey. He could feel the liquor burn its way down to his stomach.

"What's your greatest fear?"

"Other than being killed by Voldemort?"

"Yeah."

"Killing Voldemort." Harry looked down at his feet.

"Why is that? You'd be alive."

"Isn't that a second question?"

"Never mind, just answer it."

"Ok," smirked Harry. "But only cause I'm such a nice guy." He sighed. "I don't want to be a killer Dray. Besides, I'm scared to face him. I'm scared I won't be good enough, and then the whole thing will be meaningless. So I just watch all my friends die around me, and there's nothing I can do. I'm such a coward."

Harry covered his face with his hands. Pulling his hands down, Draco kissed him gently and pulled him over until he was sitting on Draco's lap. The Slytherin combed his fingers through the other boy's messy black hair and rocked him.

"Shh…," he whispered. "You're not a coward. You're just human Harry. Anyone would be scared." He placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Harry held on to him for a few moments more. He felt safe in Draco's arms, and didn't want to pull back.

Finally he leaned back, and said, "Your turn Draco."

"I choose truth as well."

"Well, how about the same question back at you?"

"Copycat," grinned Draco, but sobered quickly. "Failing my father, but at the same time not failing my father." He laughed harshly. "I can't win can I?"

This time Harry pulled Draco close, not knowing what to say. As they drank more of the Firewhiskey the game turned to more amusing topics and by the end of the night Harry was sitting on the sofa completely nude while Draco's hair was pink and green and styled into a Mohawk. The two were giggling at each other and they both had a fair amount of alcohol in their systems.

"I have to go back to the tower tonight love," Harry said, gathering all his clothes. Draco pouted at this, but said nothing. "Ron and Hermione are waiting for me. We're all staying for the holidays so we're going to plan what to do."

"Are you going back to your dorm? I'm going to use the cloak so I can take you down. It's pretty late."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Draco grabbed him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Running his tongue over the indent between his neck and shoulder he whispered, "You should have left your clothes off for a little longer," and then rubbed his body against the brunette. His fingers slid up and down any accessible skin leaving Harry shaking when he pulled away.

"Just so you won't forget me, Harry," the Slytherin said softly.

"As if I could."

Harry walked out in a dazed stumble with his eyes full of passion, and wished he could've stayed.

Draco sat back down on the sofa and stared into the fire. He would follow Harry he decided. His father couldn't give him anything close to the warm feeling inside him when he was with Harry. His father would probably disown him, but that was ok. Kora said that death was the easy way out, and she was right. He was willing to die in this battle, but if Harry died he would never get over it. So he would stay with Harry, and make sure he lived.

The fire had burned down low, and it was time for bed. The room seemed very empty when he was by himself. Instead of sleeping on the bed he chose to go down to the Slytherin dorms. Kora had shown him a shadow walking technique that would bring him from one place to another almost like apparating. Taking hold of his power he found himself surrounded by a whirlwind of smoke and darkness. His body dispersed, and a stormy cloud rose and coalesced in a burst of obsidian light. Draco found himself standing outside the Slytherin common room.

Panting heavily and leaning against the wall, Draco got his bearings. That was harder than he had imagined. I need more practice he thought, and resolved to find time to train.

--

--

Please Review!

--

--


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

* * *

_Starting again is part of the plan _

_And I'll be so much stronger _

_Holding your hand _

_Step by step I'll make it through _

_I know I can _

_It may not make it easier _

_But I have felt you _

_Near all the way _

_Coming out of the dark _

_I finally see the light now_

_Gloria Estefan - Coming out of the dark_

* * *

Draco dragged himself through the common room and up to his dorm. He collapsed onto his bed. The last thought to go through his mind before he fell asleep was that he would tell Harry his decision tomorrow.

Falling into yet another dream he found himself in the familiar stone hallway. Where was he anyway? It wasn't any hallway in Hogwarts. Looking around he waited for whatever would happen next.

In a poof of swirling dust Kora appeared in front of him once more.

"So, you have chosen to follow the blazing young boy," She said in her breathy voice.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm going to follow Harry. I love him."

"He will have a much better chance against the evil moving in your world if you bind your life to his. It will make him stronger, and so will you be. His life will be as long as yours and you will be able to find each other no matter where you are."

"So, what's the catch?" asked Draco knowing her explanation seemed too good to be true.

"If one of you dies, then the other will as well. Also, the bond cannot be forced on an unwilling party. He will need to go into this with the full knowledge of what it entails, or it will not work."

"Is there any specific spell or incantation?"

"You will need to do it like this…" Kora explained the ritual and how it would need to be done. She told him that the scars from it would be permanent, and must heal naturally. Extending her hand palm up, he could see the mark that lay diagonally across her palm.

"Will I need any specific weapon?"

"You can use anything. A piece of glass will suffice if it's all you have. Mine was done with a bone tipped arrow."

Draco nodded, and found he was sliding through the haze of his dreams and back into a deep sleep.

--

He woke up early and after checking the time he wondered how long it would be before he could find Harry. He had never been especially patient. Sadly they probably wouldn't get a moment together until potions class, but he would be certain to pass a note to him. There wasn't much time left, because tomorrow was the start of the Easter holiday weekend.

Grabbing a quill he scribbled out a message, in his excitement to pass along the good news. He tried to be vague and ask Harry to meet him at their room after potions.

_Flame,_

_Please meet me in our usual spot after your first class. Important!_

_Smoke_

Unfortunately as soon as he walked into the common room he saw his father over by the fireplace.

Staring at the taller man, he asked, "Father, I thought I wasn't supposed to see you until tomorrow morning?"

"I thought it might be appropriate if you came home with me today so we can prepare."

"Oh, of course," Draco stammered. What about Harry? He thought trying not to panic. He never let him know that he wanted to turn down the mark. He searched his mind for a way to get out of this, but found none.

His father clasped his hand around Draco's forearm so tightly he thought they would bruise, and then activated the portkey in his pocket. They both disappeared.

They reappeared inside Malfoy Manor and Draco stumbled as they landed.

"Draco," said his Father sternly. "I expect you to behave appropriately in front of our Lord. Your determination seemed to waver back at Hogwarts, and I hope you know that I won't tolerate that display of weakness in front of the Dark Lord. I plan to have you meet him before you are marked on Saturday. Don't embarrass me."

Draco stiffened and looked his father in the eye firmly, his face clear of emotion. "Of course father. I would never embarrass you or the Malfoy name in front of our Lord."

"See that you remember that or you will regret it."

--

Shit, shit, shit, thought Draco as he walked up the stairs to his room. What am I going to do now? Maybe with my Inheritance I can manage to wiggle out of this stupid arrangement, he thought. I was able to move from my room to the dorms, and that's… he tried to estimate the distance…hmm… He decided to go outside where no one would be looking and see how far he could get. It was nearly noon and he edged around the house to where the shadows were the deepest.

Ok, let's see how far I can get, he thought. The first attempt went fairly well, until he reached the corner of the house where the sun was shining brightly. He hit it as if he had walked into a wall. Falling back onto the ground he stared dizzily around him.

He rubbed his head painfully.

Ouch, he thought.

Standing once more he walked into the sunlight just as anyone else would. That uncomfortable feeling returned, but he didn't have a problem moving. Leaning over he picked a dry leaf off the ground. Wrapping his hand around it, he wandlessly cast the burning spell. Nothing happened. Dropping it to the ground he tried something easier.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he murmured. The leaf twitched, but nothing else happened.

Pulling his wand from his robe he tried the same spell, and it worked with ease. He cast the burning spell once again, and this time it worked as well.

That answers a few questions, he thought. When I pull from my magical core, I must be using my Inheritance.

He walked back into the shade, and started practicing some of the other spells that Kora had taught him. She had mentioned something about being able to summon dark creatures.

Start small, he thought, now what would be a dark creature? Rats, he thought and he motioned with his hand speaking the summoning ritual. I hope I remembered that correctly.

After a few moments he heard a scuttling sound coming toward him. A dozen or so rats appeared from the side of the house.

Looking at them, he said uncertainly, "Do you understand me?" The rats nodded. Draco looked at them in surprise. "Can you speak?" The rats shook their heads, no, but he felt their emotions react in the negative. Testing out the possibilities with a more complicated request he asked, "Could each of you go and get me one leaf from under the dogwood tree?"

They all ran toward the tree, plucking up a leaf in their mouths and running back toward him. He smiled and dismissed them with his thanks. Grinning he tried to remember what else Kora had told him. He had been so upset during some of those dreams. Making a mental note to ask her to go over some things he tried something else.

He should be able to move items forward and back using a shadow wall. Not quite sure what that involved he pictured a broom in his mind and again moved his hand in what he hoped was the correct formation. Moving them toward him carefully he gave one last nudge, and ended up buried in a pile of leaves. Digging his way out he noted that this charm needed a delicate touch. Moving back and repeating the spell a grey wall appeared and pushed the leaves gently toward the corner of the house. When the spell reached the sunlit area it dissipated once more. Draco walked over and put the pile of leaves into the shade and started practicing again.

That spell has a lot of possibilities, he thought.

Noticing that it was almost dark he decided to try that transportation spell again. This time he made it about 300 yards before he fell onto the ground panting heavily. He didn't even make it far enough to reach the wards around their house. Standing up and brushing off his pants he readied himself for the trip back. He made it halfway before his energy gave out and he collapsed on the ground unconscious.

He woke with a rat sniffing in his ear. The whiskers tickled and he waved his hand by his head to clear away whatever was there, when his hand hit something soft.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Thanks for getting me up," he said to the small creature. It sent him a burst of happy emotion and ran off. Draco trudged back to his house hoping no one would see him in this state.

He managed to make it through dinner by relying on the training his father had forced into him as a child. His father was reading the Daily Prophet between bites, and his mother was completely indifferent to his presence. She replied with a 'yes dear' or a 'that's nice' whenever he tried to make polite conversation. Finally he simply sat there in silence and finished his meal.

He sat on the edge of his bed, completely worn out. Staring down at his unblemished forearm he rubbed it gently, and sighed. He took the note he had written that morning out of his pocket, and stared at it. It burst into flame with a thought, and he swept the ashes off his hand letting them float to the floor. Leaning out the window he looked up at the stars, and wondered if Harry was watching them as well.

--

That night he fell asleep in his robes laying the short way across the bed. He was lucky to have such a nice big bed, or more than his legs would have hung off. He dropped into his dream world again which was normal for him, but this time he stalked down the hallway with determination. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Kora!" he yelled, searching for the elusive woman.

She appeared before him out of thin air as usual. "There's no need to shout," she said.

Not in the mood for politeness he said, "Kora what's going on? This dissipating transportation thing doesn't work. I can't get anywhere with it, and if I hit sunlight any spell stops. What am I doing wrong?"

"It's only to be expected. You don't think Hell is full of sunshine and daisies do you? Sunshine, especially at midday will lessen your powers. You'll learn to travel larger distances with practice and determination, and you'll even be able to cross sunlit spaces in the early morning or late afternoon by using your abilities to stretch your shadows across sunlight temporarily."

"I thought you said that Hell didn't have anything to do with my inheritance," Draco frowned.

"I never said that. I said that you received it from the Lord of Shadows. He resides in Hell, and keeps company with my Lord."

"And who's your Lord?" asked Draco not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld," she replied.

"So you are…" he started, the pieces finally clicking together in his head.

"Persephone, Prosperina, Core, Queen of the Underworld, take your pick. I did tell you that I go by many names," she said in amusement.

"Well, great," Draco said in a tone that relayed it was anything but. "So how am I supposed to get out of here so that idiotic megalomaniac doesn't stamp that stupid brand on my arm? Any suggestions on how I can improve enough to get to Scotland before Saturday?"

At this, Kora laughed, "Young Lord, don't you listen to anything I say? I told you that no mortal magic will bind you. That includes the dark man's mark. You will need to practice more if you want to travel any distance. You've only tried three times after all."

"This just gets better and better," Draco spat. "What am I supposed to do when the mark won't appear on my arm? My father will want to know what's going on. If they find out they'll try to use me in some way, or kill me." Draco paced back and forth.

Kora grabbed his arm as he walked past her and held it palm up. With her other hand she traced a rune on his forearm. He felt the shadows seep under his skin, and create a dark mark there. "Do this during the ceremony," she said.

"How did you do that? Will it alert me when Voldemort calls so I know when there is a meeting? Can it be done without the incantation?"

"If you practice a few times you should be able to make it appear whenever you want it to. You will not be able to remove it once it is there if you want it to alert you. It needs to be bound to the dark one's wand. Then you will be able to feel it when he calls the others."

"How do I bind it to his wand?"

"Make a light scratch across your arm, just enough to bleed. When he touches your arm with his wand, call the shadows and the blood will bind your magic to his spell. It's a modification of the binding spell, however, because you are unwilling and he is using his magic in a certain way it will not be a permanent bond."

Kora removed the skull and serpent from his arm and showed him how to reactivate it. Then she went through the process of taking it off once more. She warned him that if he wanted the mark to activate when meetings were held he would need to keep it in place, because there was no way to re-bind it.

Draco woke the next morning feeling much relieved about his situation. Then he remembered that The Dark Lord would visit today and as soon as breakfast ended he ran up to his room to practice some occlumency. Also a few more rounds with that marking spell wouldn't hurt

--

--

Please Review!

--

--


	20. Chapter 20

--

**Chapter 19**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

--

* * *

_Swept off our feet by our misery, we're swept into the shadows  
So who will follow? Who is the lead?  
I know I'll leave a stain, because I bleed_

_As we dance, we all dance  
We all... have no chance in this horrid romance_

_AFI - Dancing Through Sunday_

* * *

--

Draco slowly walked up to his bedroom after his first meeting with the Dark Lord. His knees were shaking and he was thanking every God he could think of that his occlumency shields had held. Sweat was drying on his forehead and his face was paler than usual.

Taking deep breaths and trying to remain calm he made to hold on to his composure until he reached his bedroom. Once there, he ran to the toilet and vomited up what was left of his breakfast. With his whole body shivering he took hold of the white porcelain and stared up at the ceiling. That man had been the most repulsive thing he had ever seen. He couldn't believe that his father bowed his head and kissed the robe of that half human creature that was determined to destroy most of the wizarding world.

Despite it all he couldn't deny the power that radiated from that man. His red eyes were all knowing, and Draco had done his best to keep his head down so he wouldn't meet them. The smell was the worst things though. It was the odor of decaying flesh. That thing had reached out with one hand and placed it on his head while he knelt there in subservience. He felt completely vile.

When he woke the next morning he wondered if death was preferable to this. His stomach was a mass of knots and although he managed to eat some toast for breakfast, the rest was simply rearranged on his plate.

"Draco, don't play with your food. It's unbecoming of a Malfoy," his mother scolded, and then went back to her society pages.

Evening came slowly as every minute stretched out excruciatingly, and he felt like he was walking into his doom. He prepared as slowly as possible, hoping to draw everything out as long as possible. Walking downstairs just as slowly he met his father coming up to get him. He pulled out a portkey and transported them to the Dark Lord's Manor.

They had skipped diner altogether that day which was just fine with Draco who had no desire to be sick on Voldemort's robes. The two of them appeared in front of a gloomy house that didn't look any better once he walked through the door. There were cobwebs in the corners and he could swear he saw a rat scuttling along the floor.

This place was desperately in need of a house-elf, Draco thought, and sneezed.

"Don't you find my house up to your standards young Malfoy?" the Dark Lord asked as he walked into the sitting room.

Draco jumped, startled by the voice, and turned to face the man who would be his master. "Oh no, my Lord, I had simply expected something grander for a man as great as you."

He knelt and bowed his head in front of Voldemort doing his best to appear subservient.

"You have trained him well, Lucius," came the hissing voice of the Dark Lord from above him. "He's such a lovely boy. I'm sure he'll be of much use to me."

Please don't touch me, the Slytherin thought, as the repulsive creature reached out.

"Thank you, My Lord," the elder Malfoy replied.

"Come let us go into the other room. It has been prepared for the ceremony." He said as he slid his hand down Draco's cheek and lifted his chin so that he could look at the blonde's face. Draco kept his face impassive, and raised his head when the cold hand touched him. He could smell the decay emanating from the man and his stomach lurched as the Dark Lord bent down for a closer look. .

To Draco's horror he didn't stop at simply looking down, but bent to give the blonde a light kiss. His stomach lurched, and it took all of his will to keep from pushing the man away.

"Yes, a very lovely boy," the Dark Lord whispered and turned to walk away. Draco didn't even want to think about what that abomination had in store for him. Was it even possible for him to…? The Slytherin closed his eyes and willed away the image that entered his mind. He didn't want to know.

In the next room one torch was lit above Voldemort's chair illuminating him while everyone else stood in darkness. Although the blonde enjoyed being in the dark, the air in the room was full of fear and blood, and a chill ran down his spine. The Death Eaters parted as he entered, creating a path that led to the Dark Lord. He walked with confidence toward the platform where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sat on a dark red velvet chair.

At least he didn't have to worry about blood stains showing up on it, Draco thought, knowing that this inappropriate humor was only one step away from hysteria. As he walked he inconspicuously cut a line across his arm. Feeling the blood seep out, he cast a wandless glamour over the cut.

Kneeling down on one knee, he held out his arm. The Dark Lord smiled. At least Draco thought it was a smile. Quickly he looked down hoping that he wouldn't kiss him again. Remain calm, and take deep breaths, he thought.

"Has your father explained what to expect?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Are you afraid, young Draco?"

Draco thought for a moment. Telling this creature that he was terrified seemed like a bad idea, but if he said no he would know he was lying immediately. That definitely wasn't the way to go. Picking the middle ground he whispered, "Just a bit My Lord."

"You're shaking Draco, is it the pain you are afraid of?" Voldemort asked again as Draco prayed for him to get it over with.

Draco thought about this one as well. He knew that appearing weak before the Dark Lord was a not a good idea. He wasn't really afraid of the pain. He assumed that it wouldn't hurt any more than when he had practiced. The problem was that he had to look like he was in pain, and he was worried that his acting skills wouldn't be up to scratch. Sidestepping the question, knowing that occlumency wasn't 100 effective he said, "I'm afraid of failing you My Lord."

Voldemort raised his wand and brought the tip to the blonde boy's arm. As he cast the spell Draco repeated the incantation that would bind him in his mind.

"_Unwilling blood, bound to the Dark one's spell. Taking the shape of his chosen mark, called at his will until undone." _

The shadows moved along his skin to appear as the dark mark. Then a scorching pain flared through his arm. Shit! thought Draco grabbing his arm. Kora didn't say anything about it hurting. He shut his eyes tight and clamped his mouth shut grinding his teeth together so tightly he could feel them crack. His magic and the spell wrapped tightly around his arm. Falling over he could hear screaming, and realized it was him. Then he felt a thousand needles pierce his skin and he blacked out.

--

Harry sat up in his bed in Gryffindor tower with a scream so loud it even woke Ron. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his eyes were glazed over. He was shaking so hard that even the bed shook. Ron walked over and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Grabbing hold of Ron he threw himself into his arms and sobbed.

"Harry, Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron who was close to panicking. He had never seen him like this, not even after Sirius had died.

The Gryffindor remembered the dream that showed Voldemort burning the dark mark into his lover's skin. He had watched him collapse on the ground and scream, until he passed out.

How could he get the mark? Harry thought. I expected him to come to the side of light. He loves me, I love him. How could he?

Harry sobbed into Ron's shoulder. The pain of betrayal hurt more than the throbbing ache coming from his scar.

"Bad dream," he sniffed into Ron's nightshirt when he realized that the other boy was still waiting for a response.

Ron knew that it was more than a bad dream to get this sort of response, but he wasn't going to push it since Harry was so upset. He wrapped the brunette up in his comforter and tucked him back into bed.

"Try to get some sleep Mate."

"Ok," Harry mumbled, still wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Maybe you should go get a dreamless sleep potion from Madam Pomfrey."

"You know how much I hate those, Ron."

Ron sighed and turned over. He knew how stubborn his friend could be with some things, and this was one of them. He didn't even bother to argue anymore. Harry lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling as tears ran down his cheeks. He stayed that way until morning.

Back in Malfoy Manor Draco had been put to bed by one of the house-elves. His father hadn't sent up a pain potion or even a calming draught. He fell asleep clutching his arm which still throbbed from the pain.

Staring out the window Lucius frowned as he thought back to the meeting. His son had disgraced him. Screaming out like that and passing out. Couldn't the boy do anything right? At least he should have been able to keep from screaming, even if he did pass out. A Malfoy should never show any weakness.

--

--

Please Review!

--

--


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

--

* * *

_No love ain't the question and love ain't the answer  
For two head-strong people too set in our ways  
We can't stay apart and we can't stay together  
A couple of misfits that love cannot save_

_We've got love for giving and got love for taking  
But there's no forgiving, there's no giving in  
So love ain't the question and love ain't the answer  
From the beginning it was destined to end  
_

_Billie Jo Spears - Love Ain't the Question (Love Ain't the Answer)_

* * *

--

When school reconvened on Tuesday Harry didn't bother to go down to the dock and watch everyone return. He sat in the common room silently staring at the fire surrounded by a very concerned Ron and Hermione. They kept asking him to talk to them about his problem. But he stayed there without speaking. Other than meals, which he reluctantly picked at, he had been there since his vision on Saturday. They finally gave up, leaving Harry in peace, but every morning they'd return, faces full of worry for their friend.

Harry ignored them. Maybe it was a false vision he thought. Maybe I'm just worrying for nothing since he went away for the Easter weekend. Hiding up here won't solve anything, he decided. Ron and Mione are going mad with worry. Even if my world is crumbling I should put on a brave face for them.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys," Harry said getting up and stretching. "That dream from the other night just seems to be hanging on. Why don't we go to breakfast?"

"Harry, if it was that bad, don't you think you should go see Dumbledore?" asked Hermione. "I was thinking about getting McGonagall because you were so upset."

"I don't think there's anything he can do about this one Mione," Harry said sadly. "Sorry I was so bad."

"Harry, we don't care if you're upset. We just want you to talk to us about it. We want to help," said Ron.

"I'll do that from now on. I promise," said Harry, knowing that he wouldn't say anything about this to anyone.

The three of them made their way down together chatting about Quidditch, and ideas to prank the Slytherins. Ron suggested they put a filibuster firework into Snape's underwear drawer, which made them all laugh. Harry did his best to be cheerful, but he was still distracted.

During breakfast Harry talked animatedly with Ron and Hermione trying not to look over at Draco at all. Piling a bit of everything on his plate he appeared to be eating enthusiastically, but in reality he was just pushing everything around on his plate in the same way he had all weekend. Hermione looked at him with a frown, and made a point to catch him alone later.

The three of them went to potions, walking into the room just as the bell rang.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness," said Snape's voice from the front of the classroom. "Now I'm sure you're all feeling really lazy after the long holiday, but I won't put up with any slacking. The directions for today's potion are on the board. If I find anyone not doing their share they'll find themselves in detention for a week with me." At this he looked pointedly at Harry.

After a pause he continued, "Today we'll be working in pairs. So the pairs I've set up are…"

Harry ignored the groups that Snape was listing until he came to his own name.

"Malfoy, and Potter," he said.

Harry gave Snape the look of death and walked over to where Malfoy was standing. How did that man know exactly when he didn't want to work with the Slytherin? He must have some sort of internal sensor or something.

Tossing his bag on the floor he slid into the seat opposite Draco. Pulling out his notes, and ingredients he looked at the other boy for direction. Draco looked at him with a hidden smile, and affection shone from his eyes.

Harry looked down quickly and felt his heart breaking. He would need to talk to Draco about this as soon as possible. He shouldn't just assume the worst. Pulling out a scrap of parchment he scratched a line across it in his messy handwriting.

It said, _"Meet me in our room. First free period."_

He didn't even bother to put their nicknames on it or anything. Knocking a bottle of powdered dragon scales off the table he snuck it into Draco's bag. Standing up, he glared at the other boy and nearly meant it.

Draco made it to their room first since it was closer from the charms classroom. He sat down and relaxed on the sofa. Harry walked in shortly after and stalked over to the Slytherin without saying a word. Draco had stood up to meet him, but saw the look in his eye, and knew something was terribly wrong.

Harry pulled away from the hug, and grabbed his arm instead. Without a word he ripped the sleeve of the blonde's shirt up to the elbow. There staring him right in the face was the Dark Mark branded into Draco's skin. Turning on his heel he walked toward the door.

"Wait, Harry let me explain," Draco said grabbing his arm, and holding him back.

"I told you before you left that if you got the mark we're through, Malfoy," Harry said flatly and pulled his arm out of the other boy's grasp. He hoped Draco didn't hear his voice wavering.

"I didn't have a choice Harry. My father came to get me on Thursday, and I had to go with him. You have to understand, I didn't want it."

"There's always a choice Draco," Harry whispered. "I told you that in the very beginning. You know I can't trust you while you have that brand on your arm."

Harry walked out slamming the door behind him as he left.

--

"Red Lion," he told the Fat Lady, and stormed up to his bedroom. Flinging himself onto the bed he dissolved into tears. He skipped the remainder of his classes, pulling the curtains around his bed and trying to deal with what had happened.

He could manage without Draco. He had done fine before they became friends, and then lovers. He could go back to how it had been before. Lying there in the dark he stared up at the ceiling and tried to forget the last six months of his life.

Ron and Hermione hurried up the stairs as quickly as they could. Harry hadn't been to any classes, and they were worried about him, especially since he had been so distant lately.

"Harry, are you here?" Ron called seeing the curtains pulled around Harry's bed.

"Go away," called a muffled voice from behind the curtain.

"But…"

"Just go away, Ron."

Ron walked down to the common room and told Hermione what had happened.

"Let me try and talk to him alone," she asked her boyfriend.

"Hermione, it's the _boys'_ dorm."

"It's not like I'm going up there to jump Harry or anything. I want to talk to him."

"What makes you think he'll talk to you? He won't talk to me, and I'm his best friend," Ron grumbled.

"At least let me try."

Ron reluctantly led Hermione up the stairs and let her into the dorm. She stepped in, making sure the red haired boy made his way back to the common room.

"Harry…" she began.

"I thought I told you to get out, Ron. I want to be alone."

"It's Hermione."

"Well, you can leave as well."

"Harry I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Is this about Malfoy? I noticed you wouldn't even look at him during breakfast, or during potions. Then you skip half your classes along with lunch, to hide up here in your room. Please talk to me. Ron and I are really worried."

Harry pulled his curtains open, and Hermione saw that his eyes were red, and his face was covered with tear tracks. She walked forward, and pulled him into her arms. Rocking him gently she placed a kiss on his cheek.

She brushed his hair out of his eyes and said, "I was worried this might end badly. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Well you're always right Mione, Harry laughed cynically. "It happened like this…" he started.

Harry told her about the dream he had on Saturday night, and how real it had been. He told her that he hoped it was a false vision, and tried not to condemn Draco before he was certain.

"It was so real Mione…" he sobbed into her shoulder, finding that he did have tears remaining. "I felt so betrayed."

She whispered consoling words into his ear and tried not to say anything disparaging. With Malfoy's family history she felt that this was going to be the outcome of their relationship, but she didn't want to point out that Harry should have prepared for this. He had been so happy the past few months, and she didn't want to ruin it for him.

"Today I met him in our room, and I couldn't let him touch me until I knew," he continued. "If he had, I would've stayed with him, not giving a damn whether he was a Death Eater or not. I couldn't put us in that kind of danger Mione."

Harry wiped his eyes, and went on, "I grabbed his arm and ripped his sleeve. It was right there just as I saw it in my dream. He tried to say something about not having a choice, but that's just a lie. I would have protected him Mione! Dumbledore would have protected him!"

Harry put his face in his hands. "Why did he do it? Why?!"

"What are you going to tell Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What is there to tell?" Harry said. "It's all over."

She stood up and walked to the door. "I'll just tell him you're having romantic problems. I won't say who, but I'll let him know that it's over, and that's why you're upset. Will that work?"

"Sure."

"Want us to go get you some dinner from the kitchens? You don't look like you're up for it."

Harry looked up at her, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "That'd be great. Thanks Mione…for everything."

She smiled at her best friend, and walked back downstairs.

Ron bounded upstairs before Hermione finished explaining what was going on.

"Why couldn't you tell me about this?" he asked somewhat irritated that his best friend didn't want to share with him.

"We were keeping it a secret, Ron. He'd be in danger if anyone knew I like him. Just like you are Hermione are in danger. I can't seem to get rid of you two though," Harry gave a small half-smile. "Now, please I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"He??" asked Ron gaping at his friend.

"Yes…he. That's another reason why I never said anything."

"Hell mate I don't care if you're going after all the guys in Hogwarts or the girls either. Just don't start shagging Malfoy, that's too gross to imagine," Ron made a face.

Harry laughed sarcastically, "I don't think that'll happen Ron." Harry could feel his heart breaking. No, he would never be with Draco…ever again. Plastering a smile on his face one lone tear ran down his cheek.

--

Please Review!

--


	22. Chapter 22

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 21**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_So long now - since you walked and left me.  
Why did your love grow cold? _

_Don't you think you need me?  
I see that smile.  
It's your face. _

_I feel you holding on and on.  
I hear your voice.  
It's saying: bye bye love.  
I count my teardrops as they fall._

_Katrina and the Waves - Do You Want Crying?_

Draco finished his classes silently. Harry had been missing since their meeting that morning. Hermione had frowned at him at lunch, but he kept his face impassive. Pansy grabbed onto his arm as soon as she saw an opportunity. No matter what he did she couldn't seem to understand that he didn't like her. Today he couldn't seem to find the energy to shove her off.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity she whispered into his ear, "Drakie sweetie, I know something's been bothering you lately. Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been different. You know you can talk to me right?" She laid a hand on his thigh.

The blonde Slytherin eyed her suspiciously and shoved her hand off his leg without a word. If the changes in his behavior had been noticed by Pansy, who was barely smarter than Crabbe and Goyle then he had a problem. Looking down the length of the table cautiously he didn't notice anyone looking at him any differently. Even so, there was no way to tell for sure.

Going back to his dinner, he resolved to try and bring things back to normal, and keep his eyes open.

Later that night he laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling much in the same way that Harry had a tendency to do. Without a sound tears ran down his face, and soaked into his pillow. His heart was breaking. He needed to catch Harry alone somehow and try to explain. He needed to find something, anything, to convince him. Didn't the boy see that Draco wasn't complete without him.

What would he say? He wondered. Could he explain his inheritance without sounding like a lunatic or having the other boy despise him? He didn't really want to take off the mark. It could be very useful, in gathering information that might save Harry. The whole thing was a vicious circle. If only the other boy would trust him.

He wished there was someone he could talk to.

--

Harry woke up the next morning with an enormous headache from all the crying the night before. Gathering his clothes, and going into the bathroom to shower and change, the mirror told him, "You look like hell today, hon."

"Yeah, yeah, keep you thoughts to yourself. Stupid mirror."

"No need to be insulting. I'm just giving my opinion. It's my job after all."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry grumbled. He didn't care.

Hermione and Ron found him waiting in the common room and the three of them climbed out of the portrait together.

"Try to look cheerful Harry," Ron whispered. "Don't give that other guy the satisfaction of seeing you're upset."

Hermione nodded and flashed him a smile.

Harry lifted his chin and started up a conversation about Quidditch with Ron. He wasn't happy, but it got his mind off of current events.

--

Meanwhile down in the dungeons, Theodore Nott had Draco pinned against the wall of his dorm.

"What's been going on Draco? Everyone's noticed that something's off with you. You've even been somewhat nice to the Mudblood and Weasel, and all of your hexes have been missing their mark. I've known you for a long time. You don't miss. Do you have something going on with the Mudblood or something?"

In an instant Draco had his wand pulled and aimed at Theo's chest. "You're right. I don't miss. So, you better keep your nose out of things that aren't your business if you want to stay out of the hospital wing."

"Fine, but don't think I won't be watching."

Draco watched him storm off, slamming the door behind him. Crap, he thought, and banged his head against the wall behind him. This was just going to make getting Harry back even harder.

--

Harry ignored Draco at breakfast preferring to talk with his classmates. His eyes slid over to the Slytherin table every so often, where Draco was doing the same. Harry forced another smile and did his best to remain cheerful.

Neville's toad had taken off on an adventure of its own once more and Harry heard his concerned voice from the other end of the table. The quiet boy had started moving toward him, and looking under the benches for his pet. Harry ended up finding the frog by accident when he nearly stepped on it. Picking it up, he handed it to Neville after checking it for any injuries.

"Thanks Harry," said Neville taking the frog gratefully. Then in a quieter voice he continued, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Harry nodded, not sure where Neville was going with this.

"Well, you've seemed a bit upset lately. I don't know what started this, but I've noticed that Malfoy seems a bit off as well. He was nearly eaten by his Herbology project yesterday."

Harry looked concerned at this, and Neville nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you that you can come, and talk to me about anything if you need to."

Harry placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder. With a grateful smile he said, "Thanks that means a lot to me."

--

Draco dropped a note on Harry's desk when he walked up to Snape's desk to deliver his potion, but saw him burn it in his hand unopened.

With no other option left to him he pulled Harry into an empty classroom after Charms. Harry nearly yelled as he felt arms grab him and pull him back. Seeing who it was he glared at the other boy.

"Keep your hands off me, Malfoy," he growled.

"Harry please, let me explain. Just give me five minutes. I'm begging you here. I love you Harry. If you ever cared for me at all, just give me a chance."

"You don't know what you're doing to me Dray," Harry whispered in a choked voice. "I can't..."

"Please…"

Harry inclined his head slowly forward, unable to speak past the lump in his throat.

Pulling up his sleeve Draco revealed the Dark Mark. He explained how he was going to stay with Harry, but that his father had arrived a day early to take him back. The mark wasn't real he said. He had to do it to survive.

"You could have stunned your father and went up to Dumbledore," Harry pointed out. "You had options."

"I was scared!" yelled Draco.

"Yeah, but now that sick monster wants you for his toy. That's much better I'm sure," Harry sneered. "Are you going to kneel for him while he sticks his dick in your ass Draco?" Harry turned and banged his fist against the wall. Laying his forehead against the cold stone he kept the tears at bay…barely.

Draco flinched remembering the tone of the Dark Lord's voice during his marking. "I…I…" he stuttered. "How…" He managed to ask.

"I saw it, of course. I got to see the initiation. I could feel every desire that sick fuck feels when he looks at you. Everything…" Harry sighed. "I'm sorry." Pausing for a moment he thought back to what Draco had said. "If the mark's not real then what is it? Remove it."

Draco looked down at his arm. "I… I can't…" he whispered.

"Well then you can't expect me to believe you, can you?" Harry said, and nearly ran out the door before he changed his mind. His hand was starting to bruise but when Hermione offered to heal it he refused.

Harry cried himself to sleep again.

--

The next morning wasn't any better. Draco tossed a dungbomb into his and Ron's cauldron making their potion explode. Standing there, covered in green slime Snape happily took 20 points from each of them.

Hermione cleaned them off, but Ron's temper flared, and he cornered Malfoy when they left potions. Harry had gone back to ignoring the other boy, and went to pull Ron off when Malfoy cast a Stinging hex at him, followed by a Stupefy.

"Might want to get your Mudblood girlfriend to take you to the infirmary, Weasel," Draco sneered as he walked past. He could feel the glare Harry sent him boring into his back. Keeping his shoulders straight, despite the burning desire he felt to apologize to his friends; he walked to his Charms lesson.

All practices in the Room of Requirement were temporarily cancelled. Hermione made sure Malfoy knew he wasn't welcome back. After a couple weeks, Harry suggested that they continue from where they had left off.

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Hermione, in concern.

"Yeah I'm positive, Mione. Don't worry, I'm fine."

The trio continued, with Harry struggling up through the harder spells with more trouble now that Draco wasn't there. He also missed having someone to practice with. Working on his meditation he managed to clear his mind despite the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde.

Previously Harry had trouble sleeping because of his nightmares, but now it was simply depression that kept him awake. He kept up a cheerful demeanor during class, but inside he missed Draco terribly.

He had taken to walking around the grounds. Leaving his cloak in his dorm he didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was there. Wandering to the lake and around the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest he watched the stars and thought about where his life was heading. He'd always thought that his chances of winning the fight against Voldemort were slim, but now he didn't even care if he survived.

Every night he would take the same route around the forest and lake, but he wasn't any happier. Draco was still starting fights at every opportunity. It seemed he had given up on their relationship which was just as well, but he still couldn't bring himself to hate the boy. Ron went back to despising Malfoy with ease, which didn't surprise Harry at all.

Hermione would simply sigh, and ignore it when Malfoy called her a Mudblood, and Harry did much the same when insults were hurled in his direction. He wondered if Draco would be able to cast a hex at him after their history. His curiosity peaked he decided to test it.

--

The next day after potions, and another disastrous cauldron explosion Harry started an argument with Malfoy while Ron stood behind them. Hermione was holding him back with some difficulty.

Harry knew exactly how to hit where it hurt, and used this to his advantage. Instead of a hex, or even a verbal response Draco threw him onto the floor and punched him in the face.

He could feel the other boy's erection against his leg, and he was sure Draco could feel his. Bucking upward in a motion meant to shove the other boy off it was also an action full of ulterior motives. The fighting continued as he choked back a moan. The glazed look in Draco's eyes told him that he was doing the same. Pushing up Harry slid his fingers along the blonde's chin and down to the sensitive spot on his neck. Draco grabbed him and banged him against the floor, his fingers sliding along his collarbone as they worked their way under his robes.

Blaise and Hermione pulled them apart with a knowing glance. Harry was thankful for his loose robes. He had a black eye, and a split lip. He could also feel a lump forming on the back of his head. Looking at Draco he saw the other boy straighten his robes. Blood was streaming out of his nose and the Gryffindor could see it swelling. His neck was also starting to bruise, and there was a cut along his jaw.

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he was reminded once more how much he missed this boy. Turning and stalking off toward the infirmary he heard Pansy behind him.

"Did you see that Drakie? You made him cry. Does Potty have a boo-boo?" she yelled after him.

Choking back the tears, Harry swore that Draco would never make him cry again. Straightening his shoulders he kept going.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

* * *

_Don't go around tonight,  
Well, its bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise._

_I hear hurricanes a-blowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.  
_

_Creedence Clearwater Revival__ - __Bad Moon Rising_

* * *

Harry's new resolve didn't keep him from taking his daily stroll around the lake at midnight. He became a familiar figure to the creatures that watched from the Forbidden Forest.

One night, Harry was turning the bed toward the lake when a figure jumped out of the forest and grabbed his hand. He felt the familiar yank of a portkey and was pulled away from Hogwarts.

Draco woke earlier that night when a burning sensation ran up his arm. Grabbing his wand he disappeared, popping into sight in front of the Dark Lord.

The Slytherin had lots of free time now that he and Harry weren't together. He had used the time to practice with his inheritance, and was much improved.

"I'm glad all of you could make it," hissed the voice of the Dark Lord. All of his followers gathered around him in their masks and cloaks. "I have a special surprise for everyone tonight. Tonight is the night the Boy-Who-Lived dies."

Hushed murmurs ran through the crowd.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering how I managed it with that fool Dumbledore guarding him every moment." He watched as he saw nods run through the crowd. "Well, apparently he isn't guarded as well as he should be. I've had people watching him. He's been walking outside alone on a regular basis. Someone should be picking him up as we speak."

The portkey brought Harry and the unknown person to a clearing. He fell to his knees, and his glasses fell off. An arm yanked him forward, and he stumbled blindly after the man. Squinting he tried to see who it was, but the image was a blur. Suddenly a pain sliced through his scar, and he fell again grabbing his forehead with his free hand. The man didn't pause, moving quickly toward the house in front of them, and Harry climbed to his feet before he could be dragged along.

With a shove he found himself thrown in front of a blurry Voldemort. Standing up quickly he reached for his wand, and remembered that he had left it by his bed. Draco betrayed me, was the first thought that ran through his head.

"At least without my glasses I don't have to see how ugly you are Tom," he grinned, while blood oozed out of his scar.

"Well, let's fix that shall we?" Voldemort accio'd Harry's glasses, and handed then over to the boy.

"Thanks Tom, although I have to say I think it was better beforehand."

"Harry, how many times must I tell you to call me Lord Voldemort?"

"Not my Lord," Harry said, and Draco nearly gasped behind him. Was Harry asking for the Dark Lord to kill him?

"Call me Lord Voldemort," hissed the voice of the creature in front of him. "Imperio!"

Harry felt a calm cozy feeling come over him as he stood there. It would be so easy to call this man by the name he wanted. Why not? It was just a name. He opened his mouth to speak when his mind said, don't give this sick fuck the satisfaction. Shaking his head he opened his mouth once more to say the name when that voice inside him said, this is the man who killed your parents.

He clenched his hands into fists by his side and gritting his teeth he spit out, "I won't!"

"Well then Harry, you'll need to be punished. Crucio!"

Harry fell to the floor. The feeling of your whole body ripping apart was something you never got used to. Not even bothering to hide the pain he screamed, and screamed until the curse was lifted. He let out a few remaining whimpers, and slowly, struggling with every move, got back on his feet.

Draco nearly ran forward to help Harry as soon as the Dark Lord cast the spell. Holding on with every shred of willpower he stayed where he was, and watched. Seeing Harry get up on his feet after all that torture, reminded him of how amazing Harry actually was.

"Since you want to defy me so badly, we'll take the time to break you before you die," Voldemort said. "Bring him to the dungeons and use the special manacles just in case. Rosier, give me his wand."

"He didn't have one on his My Lord," said the man, bowing in front of Voldemort.

"Very well, you may go and help the others."

The Dark Lord stood and called Draco's name before he could leave. Tension flowing through him, he walked forward, and bowed in front of the creature he had been forced to serve.

"Draco, my beauty, would you like to go help your father play with our young captive? He is very pretty isn't he? Almost as pretty as you are…" The Dark Lord pushed his hood back and ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

Draco felt his stomach turn at the thought of anyone defiling the boy he loved. It was even worse that his father wanted to do it, and seemed to enjoy it. "It would be my pleasure My Lord," he whispered hoping for a chance to help Harry if he could.

Harry felt himself being chained to a wall in the dungeons. He struggled, but there were too many of them and he was overpowered. Summoning his magic he tried to push all of them away with an Expelliarmus, but only a few went flying back against the wall. Chained into the manacles he tried once more to summon his magic, but there was nothing there.

"Trying to gather your power are you?" said a voice from the darkness. "Those are special manacles and they'll bind your magic in the same way that they bind you to the wall."

"Let me go!" he shouted, knowing it was hopeless.

His glasses were knocked off once more, and everyone became a blur. Pulling their hoods down, and taking their masks off the group began to hand out his punishment. He felt a Secumseptra being cast across his thigh and he cried out. His mouth was bleeding where someone had punched him in the jaw. A wand reached toward him, and cast Crucio once more. Unable to move, he screamed until he passed out.

"Let's not kill him all at once," Voldemort's voice echoed down the hallway, as Harry came back to consciousness. "Patch up the serious injuries and we'll start again after a break. Lucius, Draco, you can have your fun with him until we're ready to begin again."

The two Death Eaters turned him around, and his face was pressed against the blood soaked stone wall. Lucius removed Harry's remaining clothes with a spell, and then cleaned the blood off his body. Tears ran down his face at the thought of what his Draco was about to do.

"May I go first father?" asked Draco knowing his father would go upstairs for some more creative accessories once the first step had been taken.

"Please do," Lucius said and lowered his trousers, caressing himself. "I'd be more than happy to watch."

Draco dropped his pants, and steeled himself for what he would need to do. He wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him back against him, trying to protect him from any damage from the wall. He still needed to appear to be having his pleasure with the boy.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Whispering a lubrication spell he pressed his fading erection up against the brunette's behind. Concentrate, he thought to himself. You have to make it look good. Rubbing up and down between Harry's butt cheeks without penetrating he brought himself to his full glory.

Harry simply lay against the wall without moving. He made no reaction or complaint, and Draco was disgusted with himself for managing to get aroused from this situation.

Pausing he turned to his father. "This isn't any fun. He just lays there like a dead fish."

"Come, I have a few things that will make this more fun. You can help me gather them."

Harry hung there nude against the rough wall and retreated into a safe spot inside himself where he wouldn't feel the horrors that were about to happen to him. It would be worse than the Crucio, worse than any hex he could think of. Even the Avada Kedavra would be better.

Upstairs, Draco tried to think of an excuse to get away from his father. "Father I have some toys in my bedroom that I would like to use."

"Send a house-elf to get them Draco," his father replied.

"You know how I hate it when those creatures go through my personal things."

"Very well, just hurry."

Draco ran upstairs, making sure that everyone saw him. Intentionally crashing into a man he didn't recognize, he helped him up and kept going. Once he was there he disappeared in a cloudy swirl and reappeared in the dungeons. He could see the power radiating from the boy in a golden glow despite the power-suppressing manacles. Thank goodness the alarms were still disabled, he thought. Pulling up his cloak so it hid his face he walked over to Harry.

Whispering in the brunette's ear he said, "Don't make any noise." Reaching up he freed the boy, who immediately slumped to the ground. Grabbing his bloody robe off the floor Draco swung Harry up into his arms. In another swirl of smoke they appeared right outside the Hogwarts apparition wards.

Barely conscious, Harry felt the Death Eater lower him to the ground and shove a bundle of cloth into his arms.

A rough whisper told him, "Hurry, Run!"

"Wait," asked Harry pausing. "Who are you?" Everything was still foggy without his glasses, and he wasn't completely lucid, but he wanted to know who this was.

"I can't stay," his savior said in that muffled voice. "Go!" Giving him a gentle push, Draco disappeared. He made it back to his room before he was missed. Transfiguring his robe into a pair of leather pants that had a snap on cloth cover over the crotch he walked to the mirror to take a look. Nodding, he added some extra accessories to his bare chest he walked out. Pausing for a moment he attached a whip to one belt loop and a pair of handcuffs to another.

Striding downstairs confidently he called out. "Father I'm ready!" Finding him in his private study Draco took a look at the little extras his father had pulled out. Picking one up he said, "This one looks like fun."

"Draco, what on earth are you wearing?" His father looked down distastefully at the outfit.

"It puts me in the mood," he replied calmly, moving his fingers over the pile of toys his father had gathered. "I guess its good I didn't choose one of the more revealing ones." His mind cringed as it was filled with the images of what these items were used for. This man wanted to use them on his Harry. He couldn't bear to think of him as his father anymore.

"You won't need the handcuffs, he's already chained up."

"They complete the look."

The two of them strode back down to the dungeons making quite a spectacle on the way. The Dark Lord nearly drooled at the sight of Draco, making him wonder if this was such a good idea.

They walked to the end where Harry was being held and Lucius's face turned black with anger when he realized that the boy was gone.

"What happened here?" he asked softly, but Draco could feel the waves of anger radiating off his father.

"He didn't have a wand or anything," Draco said, trying to appear as surprised as his father. "Wasn't there a guard posted?" he asked.

"No, Damn it! We assumed the manacles would hold him. Our Master is going to be very angry. Head upstairs and let him know while I check around for the boy."

Draco knew his father was hanging him out to dry. He would take the brunt of the Dark Lord's anger while his father hid in the dungeons.

Running into the main room he called, "My Lord, Harry Potter is gone!"

"Gone?" asked the Dark Lord coldly.

"Yes My Lord," said Draco, kneeling at Voldemort's feet. "My father and I went to get a couple of toys, and when we went back down he was missing."

"How could you be so careless boy," he said angrily hissing out, "You have lost me a very valuable possession. Crucio!"

Draco writhed on the ground. He tried to keep from screaming, but soon his cries were echoing from the walls in the Manor. He pleaded for it to stop.

Draco lay on the ground panting, with a much clearer appreciation of how strong Harry had to have been to get to his feet right after this kind of torture.

"Rosier," said the Dark Lord.

"Yes, My Lord," he said and came to bow at his feet.

"I thought you said that the boy didn't have a wand."

"He didn't Master. He didn't arrive with one." he said quickly, but with a word he was writhing on the floor near Draco the subject of the same curse. "Master…The manacles…" he panted as soon as the curse was lifted.

Lucius conveniently came upstairs just to see his Master finish casting Crucio on Rosier.

"Hmm… Yes the boy is very powerful. He has escaped me far too many times already. Lucius, did you appoint a guard when you left the boy alone?"

Lucius looked at the Dark Lord in a panic. "No My Lord, I'm afraid I didn't feel it was necessary because of the manacles."

"Apparently it was quite necessary. Why must I be surrounded by idiots?" He stuck out his wand and was soon writhing on the ground in pain as well. Draco watched this with some satisfaction despite being the recipient of the same torture earlier.

Harry looked down at the cloth in his hands and recognized it as his robe. Pulling it around his shoulders, he stumbled down the trail toward Hogwarts. Sliding in and out of consciousness he shivered in the cool night air and made his way forward one step after another. Ignoring the people searching the grounds he focused on the front doors. Struggling with each step he finally collapsed into the arms of the first person he saw.

"Harry!" said Professor McGonagall holding him upright. "I'm so glad you're safe. We heard the alarms go off, and then you were nowhere to be found. Let's get you up to the infirmary." Casting Mobilicorpus, she rushed toward the hospital wing only pausing to call over her shoulder, "Professor Dumbledore! I found him!"

--

Please Review!

--


	24. Chapter 24

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 23**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_I like colorful clothing in the sun  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
I like hammering nails and speaking in tongues  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

The things that I've loved the things that I've lost  
The things I've held sacred that I've dropped  
I won't lie no more you can bet  
I don't want to learn what I'll need to forget

Audioslave - Doesn't Remind Me

"Harry…Harry?" A voice called him from the darkness. Struggling awake, he saw Dumbledore standing in front of his bed.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. We were hoping you could tell us. You've been asleep for two days. We were very worried." Harry looked over and saw Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall standing off to the side.

"I was taking my usual walk around the lake, and someone grabbed me and before I could shake them off, they activated a portkey. The next thing I remember was falling on my face in front of Voldemort. He was going to kill me right off, but I was stupidly insulting. Maybe it would have been better to let him." Harry sighed. "I guess that was the point."

"Don't ever say that," said Professor McGonagal. "No matter what you're never better off dead."

"Me or the Wizarding World?" Harry asked acerbically.

Dumbledore looked at the other two and suggested, "Maybe you two should go wait in the other room."

"Headmaster…"

"I'll call you if we need you Poppy."

"Headmaster, who saved me? It couldn't have been Snape. The person was almost…nice."

"We don't know. Severus said he wasn't able to get to you. What can you remember?"

"I didn't recognize the voice, but I was pretty out of it after all the…" Harry paused. "Well, you know. We apparated as close as we could get to the wards. The person said, 'Go, I need to get back,' gave me shove, and was gone."

Harry didn't mention the fact that he was nearly raped and completely naked when he had arrived. Nor did he get into any specifics regarding the torture. He was trying very, very hard just to forget.

"We're glad you're safe," the Headmaster said, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Try and get some rest. You're never better off dead, Harry. We care about you. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, just you, Harry Potter."

So says the man who told me that death was just the next great adventure, thought Harry sarcastically. Definitely better than the adventure I just had.

Hermione and Ron came by the next day, but Harry didn't want to talk to them. They did their best to pull him out of his shell, but he turned over in bed, and ignored them when their nagging got to be too much.

He turned down Madam Pomfrey's offer of a dreamless sleep potion the next evening. He slept so much during the day that he found himself staring at the ceiling at 3am. Turning over and try to sleep once more, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're ok," said a voice he recognized. It was the voice that whispered in his ear that night.

Turning quickly he said, "It was you…" He squinted through the dark at the blurry shape in front of him. He still hadn't gotten a new pair of glasses. "Draco…?"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco ran a hand through the dark hair, but pulled it back quickly when he saw the brunette flinch.

"Why did you bother?" he asked.

"How can you even ask that?"

"Do you know what it was like? Do you!? Chained to that wall so I couldn't move. Curses hurled at me. They all enjoyed it, do you know that? All that dark magic arouses them, just like it arouses Voldemort. Does it do it for you too? Do you know your dad was _excited_? McNair, Lestrange, Rosier, they were all enjoying it. Everyone was touching me when all I could do was stand there and bleed. I could feel the lust running through the magic and power in the air. I've never felt so dirty."

Draco gasped, "No one… I mean they didn't violate you did they?"

"No, that was your job. Remember?" Harry said bitterly.

"I'm sorry I was trying to...stall for time or something. Make it look…" Draco trailed off. "I never would have actually…"

"I also thought you would never become a Death Eater," Harry said sadly. "I guess I was just kidding myself. You know what Draco? Sometimes instead of everyone expecting me to save them, I'd like to have someone come and save me. I know that bastard Snape wouldn't go out his way to get me away before it all started. He hates me. But I…I had…I had hoped you would…"

Harry rasped out the last words as a lump formed in his throat. He turned and curled up into a ball, as silent tears ran down his face. "I really was kidding myself," he whispered.

A tear ran down Draco's face as well. "Harry, I should have…"

"Get out Draco."

"But…"

"GET OUT!"

Harry didn't see him again. When he was released from the hospital wing two days later he learned that Draco was no longer in Hogwarts.

"No one's seen him since the day before yesterday," Hermione said when he got back to Gryffindor.

"He probably left so he could go do all his Death Eater rituals," Harry said blackly.

Ron nodded in the background, but Hermione shot him a sad look, and sighed.

If school was distracting with Draco there it was twice as bad with him gone. Harry would look over to the Slytherin table, and there was an empty spot across from him. He went to Potions as usual, and there was no one to make snide remarks from across the room. Care of magical creatures was boring now that there wasn't anyone getting into trouble with the animals.

Quidditch was the worst. After the first game against Slytherin he went to the captain and quit. Draco had been the only competition he had, and now that was gone as well.

School went on as it usually does, and Harry joked with his friends, and ate his meals just as he always had. He would be cheerful for the world. He played exploding snap and chess with Ron, and laughed at Dean's jokes. Only Hermione noticed that his eyes never sparkled with happiness like they used to.

"Harry, you need to get over it," she said one day. "Go back to playing Quidditch. You used to love it."

"It's not the same anymore," he said.

"I'm worried about you. The others may not see it, but you get worse and worse every day. Are you sleeping ok?"

"I'm fine, Mione. You don't need to worry about me."

He found solace in the room on the third floor. He would go there and study in the silence. He found it peaceful, despite the memories. There he didn't need to be cheerful for anyone. He had been forbidden to take any more walks around the lake, and he missed the quiet beauty that was there.


	25. Chapter 25

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 24**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_There's somethin' happenin' here.  
What it is ain't exactly clear.  
There's a man with a gun over there  
A-tellin' me I've got to beware._

_  
I think it's time we stop.  
Children, what's that sound?  
Everybody look what's goin' down._

_  
There's battle lines bein' drawn._

_Nobody's right if everybody's wrong.  
Young people speakin' their minds  
A-gettin' so much resistance from behind._

_Buffalo Springfield - For What It's Worth_

Draco left Hogwarts after his visit to Harry in the infirmary. At first he simply walked away, placing one foot after the other in a random direction. In no time his hands and feet were ice cold, and he decided it would be a good idea to find a place to stay.

He remembered a large house that his Grandmother Black had willed to him when she died. After adding a few specific wards even his father wouldn't be able to enter.

Hoping that he remembered the location correctly he gathered his power and disappeared into the night.

Appearing in the right spot he paused a moment to catch his breath. Long distances still took a bit out of him. Looking around he found a dagger in one drawer and sliced the point across his palm. He could feel the blood seeping down his hand. Walking back outside, he pressed his palm against the outside wall of the house.

Pulling away a bloody handprint remained on the stone. Slowly it soaked into the house and the ward keyed to his blood appeared. No one would be able to enter without his consent. Its' perimeter was about thirty feet out from the building on all sides.

Going back in he slumped into an armchair by the fire, and tried to decide what he would do regarding Voldemort.

Taking a quick quotes quill, so no one would recognize his handwriting he began to write an anonymous letter to the Headmaster.

_Sir, _

_I have some relevant information regarding the Dark Lord. I hope you will find this useful. He intends to collect Mr. Potter sometime before the school year ends. To the best of my knowledge there are no less than three, but no more than eight students who would want to get into Voldemort's good graces by completing this task. Be aware that only some of these snakes are in the snake pit. Sadly I don't have their names, however…_

Draco went on to list anything he had learned during the meeting, and sent it off with a nondescript barn owl.

--

In the Gryffindor common room Ginny Weasley was doing her best to get Harry to talk to her.

"Harry why don't you come for a walk with me?" she asked.

"I'm not really interested…"

"Come on. The moon is almost full and it's getting pretty warm outside." She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"Ginny, you do know I'm only interested as a sister right? Besides I'm not allowed outside."

"I know Harry. I only asked because you've been getting more and more withdrawn. You're trying to laugh and joke with everyone so your friends don't worry, but I can see the change in you."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on. It's not like you've never broken the rules before right?" she grinned at him.

"Fine," he gave in. "But only cause I'd never get rid of you otherwise." He let her pull him through the portrait and down the stairs.

They were making their way toward the doors when Harry saw Dumbledore coming toward them.

"Harry," the man said cheerfully his blue eyes twinkling. "I was just looking for you. Could you come with me to my office please?" Turning to Ginny he said, "Good evening Miss Weasley. I'm sure Harry will be more than happy to spend time with you later this evening."

Harry sat in the Headmaster's office and declined the lemon drop that was offered to him.

"Harry, what happened tonight that had you heading toward the entryway?" the man asked.

"Well…Uh," Harry stammered."

"You have my word that no one will get punished for this. I simply need to know."

Damn, thought Harry. How does that man know everything that goes through my head?

"Ginny suggested that we go for a walk Sir. Please don't be angry. It's all my fault. She was just trying to cheer me up."

"Well now Harry, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I received a letter tonight. It says that there are people in Hogwarts that have an interest in getting you to Voldemort. It's critical that you promise to stay inside."

"You're not implying that Ginny…? It's not possible. She's Ron's sister!"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm simply asking that you be more cautious than ever. Your instructors will be walking you back and forth from your classes from now on. They are all above suspicion."

Yeah, that's why three of the five DADA teachers I've had so far have tried to kill me, Harry thought contemptuously.

"Sir, I don't need anyone…"

"I won't have any objections Harry."

Harry sighed and left Dumbledore's office. Working his way up all the stairs toward the Gryffindor dorms he realized that he didn't really want to be there right now. Changing direction he made his way back to the room on the third floor.

"Dobby"

The elf popped in immediately. "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?"

"I'd like a light snack and some tea, please Dobby."

The elf appeared a moment later with the food. Disappearing, he left Harry to his thoughts.

He stared at the fire and considered what Dumbledore had told him. Doubt crept into his mind. Ginny had been terribly insistent to get him outside this evening. What if she was up to something? He didn't want to know. He couldn't bear to see the sister of his heart turn dark. If she, of all people, had switched sides could he trust Hermione and Ron's company? Trying to relax, he closed his eyes for a moment. Of course he could trust them. They were his best friends.

'_Like Ginny, and Draco'_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. He squashed the thought immediately. The thing with Ginny was an accident. She had his best intentions at heart.

He snorted at the idea of the teachers being trustworthy. They'd never been before, so why start now?

About a week later he was following Professor Flitwick to his next class. The diminutive Professor had stopped in the middle of the hallway to talk with Professor McGonagall about something related to classes.

Harry ignored their conversation and fidgeted impatiently, wondering if he should just walk to his next class alone. Then he saw someone running up to them.

"Harry! Harry!" the person called. He looked closer and saw that it was a boy from Hufflepuff. He was running toward them. Ernie Macmillan he thought, stepping away from Flitwick.

"What's wrong Ernie?"

The Hufflepuff looked upset, and he was out of breath. Bending over to catch his breath he said, "It's Ron. He was hurt down on the Quidditch pitch. There are people on their way to help him now, but it's pretty bad. He said not to tell you, because he wanted you to be safe, but I thought you should know…"

Harry didn't wait to hear anymore, and without a word he was running down the stairs to the Quidditch pitch. He had almost made it through the entrance hall when someone grabbed him and pulled him off to the side.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?"

"Snape," Harry said angrily. "Let me go! Ron's hurt. I have to go and see if he's ok." He twisted in the Professor's grasp, but Snape didn't let go. If anything his grip got tighter.

"I'm sure Weasley is fine without you Potter. Even the members of your fan club don't need to spend every minute in your company."

"You basta…." He trailed off when he saw the Charms Professor running down the stairs looking for him.

"Where were you?" he asked angrily. "You're supposed to go with a teacher to all of your classes."

"Apparently Mr. Potter feels the rules are above him," Snape sneered.

"But Ernie said…" he started, and trailed off when he saw that the boy was nowhere to be found. Hadn't he followed him down?

"I'll take Potter to his next class," said Snape. "Flitwick, can you take a look on the Quidditch pitch, and make sure that Weasley hasn't managed to kill himself, or something equally as idiotic?"

The potions Professor pulled Harry behind him, back up the stairs to divination. "You and your stupid Gryffindor thoughtlessness could have gotten you killed today Potter. I'm surprised that even you could be so stupid. The Headmaster himself told you that your life was in danger, and here you go throwing it away without a second thought." He shoved Harry toward the ladder to the divination classroom. "Climb up or I'll levitate you to your class Potter."

Harry glared at Snape and reluctantly climbed up the stairs. He was already ten minutes late for class.

"Harry! Where have you been?" he heard Ron's call from the front of the classroom. "The inner eye was clouded, and I couldn't see if you were ok," he teased. "Trewlaney thought that you were dead for sure this time." He grinned.

Harry ran over to Ron and pulled him into a tight hug without a second thought. "I thought you were dead," he said.

"Dead? Dead bored maybe. I've been sitting here waiting for you. I thought maybe you skived off class or something."

"Ernie ran up to me in the corridor, and said that you were hurt on the pitch. I almost made it through the front doors when Snape stopped me."

"Ernie? Ernie Macmillan? But why would he do something like that? Do you think he's working for You Know Who?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out."

"Hermione's going to kill you for running off like that you know," Ron said.

Harry sighed, and dropped his head to his desk.

--

Please Review!

--


	26. Chapter 26

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 25 **

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I ever wake up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in death time left me disowned  
To this nature, so unnatural  
I remain alone_

_A.F.I. - But Home Is Nowhere_

"Harry, we have decided that it's too dangerous for you to go back to the Dursleys' this summer." Dumbledore was saying.

Harry looked up skeptically wondering what the catch was. Narrowing his eyes he asked, "So, where will I be staying?"

"The Order and I thought it would be best if you came with us to 12 Grimmauld Place, so that we could all keep an eye on you."

"I'd really like that."

--

Draco Malfoy stood in the living room of his house and looked down at the Dark Mark on his arm. He moved his fingers over it in a complex motion. As he completed the last line of the rune he felt a burning sensation move up his arm to the elbow. If he hadn't been looking down he would have thought the skin had blistered and peeled off. Gripping the mantle so tightly his fingers turned white he managed to keep from passing out. As the pain faded away he saw that it had disappeared.

He had been sending Professor Dumbledore anonymous reports on a regular basis. He had no idea if they were helpful. This evening's meeting had Draco feeling filthy and disgusted. He decided that there was only so far that he would go to be a spy for the light side.

Earlier that evening he had been summoned. The evening went much as the previous ones had. Curse, torture, and kill had been the main points of the meeting. Did Voldemort even have a battle plan? Draco wondered. The man was a disgrace to the house of Slytherin. His Death Eaters ran around killing muggles left and right for no purpose whatsoever. He shook his head. If the man wanted to conquer the _wizarding_ world then he should be killing wizards at the very least.

When they had gotten back to the Manor the Dark Lord had asked Draco to stay behind for a moment. He walked toward the blonde, and his red eyes looked over every inch of him. For a moment Draco was concerned that he might have found out about his letters to the Headmaster, but what he really wanted was much worse.

As soon as a cold hand wrapped around his arm, he knew he was in trouble. Voldemort pulled him forward, and opened the clasp on Draco's cloak, carelessly throwing it on the floor. Draco was watching it land in surprise when a hand grabbed his chin and pulled him forward. The snake-like man thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth, and kissed him harshly. He could feel the Dark Lord's erection against his leg. It was all he could do to keep from struggling.

If he had been a Gryffindor he would have run at the first opportunity and taken his chances at living. Instead he searched his mind for a way to escape as soon as possible. Pulling away, he took large gulps of air to try and keep him from vomiting. In a choked voice he asked, "Master?"

"Feeling the power of having another man's life in your hands is so arousing isn't it Draco? Removing that muggle filth from existence at a whim is nearly as good as sex. Nearly as good, but not quite…"

Draco tried not to think about what the Dark Lord might be implying.

By this time Voldemort's hand had made it down to rub against the crotch of Draco's pants, while the other was undoing the button. Say something quick, thought Draco. You're a Slytherin; find a way out of this.

Stepping back a bit, Draco put some distance between the two of them. Placing a hand on the creature's hip, and caressed it with what he hoped was a seductive gesture he said, "My Lord, this is such an honor. I don't deserve…"

"What you deserve doesn't matter. I want you now. You should know by now that my desires are the only ones that matter. Your father promised you to me long ago. All of you…" Voldemort's hand went back to Draco's fly, and he hissed, "He didn't get to be my right hand man by accident you know. You can take his place if you have enough motivation."

Draco was angry now. How dare his father do something like this? He wasn't anyone's property. Rage burned through him washing away any fear remaining. In a firm voice he said, "I'm sorry Master, but my mother will be expecting me back. If I don't return with father and Severus she'll worry. I apologize for the urgency."

Then before the Dark Lord could say another word, Draco pulled himself out of the other man's arms, grabbed his cloak, and slammed out of the room. Apparating as soon as he was able, he vowed that this was the end. He didn't even take the time to zip his fly until he got home.

That was the end of his short, but not so sweet career as a double agent. Draco didn't care. He wanted to try and get in touch with Harry. He missed him every moment they had been apart, but consoled himself with the fact that he was helping the light side.

He planned to search for the Gryffindor now that school had ended, and show him his bare arm. He would explain everything about his inheritance. He should have done it a long time ago, but he had been scared.

--

Harry walked into Grimmauld Place and wondered if this was such a good idea. The place was gloomy and depressing, and the portrait of Mrs. Black was still screaming obscenities from the stairway. He vowed to get that picture removed this summer. Pulling his trunk up to his room he flopped down on the bed, and fell asleep without bothering with dinner.

--

Draco sent his last letter to Dumbledore giving an account of the meeting. He didn't bother to mention that this would be the last letter.

It was time to get started, he thought. Calling the vampires, red caps, dementors, and banshees along with many other dark creatures he waited for them to arrive. Soon their leaders were all kneeling before him.

"You will remove your people from Voldemort's service," he announced. "You may not help him or any of his people. Is this clear?" He received nods all around. "That's all. You're all dismissed. Enjoy your lives."

Walking outside he took a look at the stars. They were very pretty, and it would soon be a full moon. The werewolves would come to him then. He called and a group of bats swooped down to flutter in front of him.

"I'm looking for this person," he said, and projected an image of Harry into their minds. "Come let me know if you see him." Releasing them, he went back to relax in his private rooms.

At midnight a vampire came and knelt in front of Draco. "Master, I've removed my people from service to the Dark Lord per your request. Is there anything else I can do for you this evening?"

"Calmet, if you, and your family would keep an eye on the grounds around the house and make sure it's secure I would be grateful. Range about a mile out. Ask any of my people for help if you need it, but make sure they understand that trespassers should be brought to me untouched. If anyone feels the need to disagree send them directly to me."

Calmet nodded and left the room.

--

Harry had wandered around Headquarters until he felt he could walk to any room blindfolded. He even tried it a few times out of boredom.

Right now, Hermione and Ron were playing a game of Exploding Snap in the library. Ron had convinced Hermione to play. Harry sat out a game, but gave advice to both sides. This caused Ron to complain that he was giving Hermione too much of an advantage.

"Ron, I'm just trying to be fair," he said.

"Yeah but she doesn't need your help. This is our Mione we're talking about. Polyjuice in second year and everything remember?

"That's why she needs help, Ron. She's spent so much time studying she never gets a chance to play Exploding Snap."

Both Ron and Hermione laughed at this, and then she threw down the winning card onto the pile. Ron glared at Harry who just laughed it off.

Despite his cheerful attitude Harry was still depressed. He spent the night staring at the stars. Draco's betrayal was an open wound in his heart. Being in this house where everything reminded him of Sirius wasn't helping. In addition to that, he was feeling just a bit stifled. Everyone watching his every move, and making sure he stayed indoors. Even Ron and Hermione were acting like mother hens. They wouldn't even let him go and play a game of Quidditch with Ron and the twins.

"Please…the house is unplottable. We have a fidelus charm. I'll be fine! Honest!" he begged.

"We can't take that risk. It's too dangerous," Mrs. Weasley, and Remus had said.

Harry wanted to scream. Instead he had simply nodded and walked back up to his room. He watched the game from his window and sulked. Tonight he would get out of this house, even if it was only for a moment. He didn't care about the dangers. At this rate, he would slit his wrists from boredom, and Voldemort would win by default.

He walked down to dinner and saw everyone was sitting at the table already.

"Sit right down Harry, and I'll get you something to eat," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks," he said.

"So, how's your summer been boy? Stayin' in like you're supposed to? Constant Vigilance!" asked Mad-eye-Moody from across the table.

I'm constantly vigilant of the dust piling up at the end of the third floor hallway, thought Harry sourly. He nodded to Mad-eye and stuffed a large spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth to spare himself any more questions.


	27. Chapter 27

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 26**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_Never say forever 'cause nothing lasts  
dancing with the bones of my buried past_

_Never mind there's nothing I could do  
Bet your life there's something killing you._

_It's a shame we have to die my dear  
No-one's getting out of here alive  
this time  
_

_Foo Fighters - DOA_

* * *

**A/N:** Only one more chapter to go Looking back, This is definitely not my best work, but it is DONE! So if nothing else I"m at least proud of the fact that I finally managed to complete something. Stay tuned for other projects, it can only get better from here! Practice makes perfect. )

* * *

--

Harry went upstairs to his room after dinner, but he didn't sleep. He pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk, and waited for the house to quiet down. Turning off the lights he pretended to be asleep. By eleven he was peeking out of his doorway, and anxiously listening for any movement. When midnight rolled around Harry was certain everyone was asleep, and anyone still wandering around could be avoided with the cloak.

Pulling it around himself securely he tiptoed down the stairs, making sure to avoid the second to last one that squeaked when you stepped on it. Squeezing out the door he closed it softly, and took a deep breath of the night air. He looked up at the stars, and smiled. They were so much brighter from outside. A light breeze brushed past him and caressed his face.

He took off the cloak and stuffed it into his pocket after casting a shrinking spell on it with a wave of his hand. Practice, practice, he thought with a smile, realizing that casting without a wand was becoming second nature. He would need to be careful and make sure no one saw him.

Taking a step forward he decided to go for a walk and enjoy the moonlight. There was no need for a Lumos spell. The moon was almost full, and brightened the whole area naturally. Remus would go through his change in a few days Harry thought as he looked up.

Harry felt the wind increase slightly. A few bats fluttered over head. Smiling he thought he saw Hedwig fly off to do some hunting. He wondered where Draco was right at this moment. Then he frowned. He didn't care what that traitor was doing. He was where he belonged, killing muggles and probably enjoying it. He did his best to convince himself of this, but Harry could still feel a part of him missing.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't pay attention to where he was headed.

--

Draco was sitting in his private room with a glass of wine in one hand when a bat flew up to him screeching excitedly. Looking up he got a quick flash of Harry, and some fuzzy images that seemed to be directions. Surprised he realized that Harry was quite close.

He called his shadows to create a soft barrier behind Harry that would gently guide him in Draco's direction. Sending for one of his creatures he told it to go meet Harry, and bring him here.

Realizing he was quite far from Grimmauld Place Harry turned back. Moving forward he was stopped by what he could best describe as a soft pillow pressing him in the opposite direction. Nervous, he reached for his wand, and realized that he had forgotten it again. Cursing he swore that he was going to glue that wand to his side from now on.

Pushing against it with his hands he tried a simple canceling charm on the barrier. It didn't have any effect. The force seemed to push him in one direction only. When he moved to one side to see if he could go around, it would push back from that angle. Gathering his courage he continued forward, since he had no other choice. He crossed his fingers in the hope that someone would show up to save him from whoever was at the end of this corridor.

Who am I kidding? He thought. I know it's Voldemort.

Leaving the house had been incredibly stupid he realized. He should have just dealt with the tediousness of being stuck inside, instead of adventuring. Why did it seem that he was always getting in these situations?

Harry stopped dead when he saw a giant rat heading toward him. Casting a wandless stunner, he looked in amazement when it bounced off and the animal kept coming. Some sort of barrier? Harry mused. Trying a different spell made no difference, and by that time the animal was standing next to him. He tried to back up as far as he could. He could feel his heart pounding so hard that he thought it would pop out of his chest. The misty barrier wouldn't allow him to move back any further, and was almost nudging him forward.

The rat stood next to Harry, and sniffed him experimentally. Thinking he was going to die, Harry closed his eyes and waited. When nothing happened he opened one eye cautiously. The rat had come alongside him, and he could see that there was a saddle tied to its back. The animal nodded up toward it and crouched down so that he could mount easily.

With a shrug Harry got on. If he was going to his death, at least he wouldn't have to walk. They took off at a decent pace, and he had to hold on tightly so he didn't fall off. This was nothing like being on a broomstick, or Buckbeak.

They were closing in on a house when the animal slowed to a walk.

A man appeared at his side, and said, "I will escort you to the Master."

Harry saw his fangs, and knew he was a vampire. They had allied with Voldemort at the beginning of the war. Sighing in resignation he let himself to be led toward the house.

The doors to the main chamber swung open, and Harry stood there as the vampire knelt and said, "I have brought this person to you as you requested, Master."

The flames in the few torches that lined the wall flickered. "Thank you Calmet, you may go now," a voice said from a dark corner of the room. The vampire left closing the doors behind him.

Harry looked up in surprise. That wasn't the voice of the Dark Lord. He knew that voice. He could hear it whispering to him to run, laughing with him over some joke, moaning in pleasure...

"Draco…?" he whispered.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're here," Draco said with a smile.

Harry took a step back, and realized that the barrier was still there. Looking around nervously he asked, "What's going on? What do you want from me?"

Draco took a deep breath, and nervously began to explain. "I want to explain everything. I should have done it before all of this started between us, but I was afraid you'd leave me if you knew the truth."

The blonde fidgeted nervously and continued, "I received this Inheritance, you see. It lets me do some things, like control dark creatures. Remember when all my wandless spells were coming out grey? I can control shadows, and it shows up in my wandless magic." With a slight burst of power the shadows on the walls began to move and swirl.

Harry watched all of this and frowned. He turned toward Draco and said, "So you allied yourself with Voldemort's side? I know he controls most of the dark creatures. Vampires, Dementors, Werewolves. You were on his side all the time we were together! How could you do that to me?"

"No Harry, it's not like that," Draco pleaded with him and rolled up the sleeve of his robe. "Look there's no mark. I created it with my magic so I could spy for the light side."

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?" Harry cut in angrily. "For all I know you could be hiding it somehow."

"I'm not! Trust me please," Draco picked up a dagger off the table. He had placed it there earlier. "I want to bind myself to you. It will make you much stronger when you fight Voldemort. I want to help you."

Harry looked at Draco in disbelief. He felt his anger rising and he said, "Trust you? Trust you! You can't be serious! I trusted you before, and look what happened. You turned to the dark. I won't bind myself to you. You'll know whatever I'm thinking. How stupid do you think I am?"

Draco stepped forward with the knife in front of him. "Please Harry, I love you. I'm not lying to you. This really will help you in the war."

Harry looked for a way to escape. The barrier still pressed against him so he couldn't go back through the doors. When he tried to slip off to one side, it blocked him again, and would only let him move in one direction. Struggling he found that he couldn't get loose.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"Not until you talk to me." Draco said.

"I did talk to you, now cancel this…whatever it is. Stop trying to keep me here! I don't want to be here with you!" Harry continued trying to escape.

"Harry, please…"

Harry stopped fighting and dropped his hands to his sides. There seemed to be only one way out of this room and it was forward. Realizing this, he stood up straight and moved forward. He wasn't about to betray everyone, and everything he believed in. Standing firm and holding on to his principles he placed his hands on Draco's shoulders.

Looking into the other man's eyes he said, "Draco you are darkness, and I am light. One cannot exist where the other lives." With that he grabbed the other man and pulled him forward harshly. The dagger Draco was still holding thrust itself upward into his chest. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Draco screaming his name.

--

Please Review!

--


	28. Chapter 28

Darkness and Shadow

**Chapter 27**

Disclaimer: Harry & Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc…

_Love shine a light in every corner of the world  
Let the love light carry, let the love light carry  
Light up the magic for every boy and girl  
Let our love shine a light in every corner of the world_

_Katrina and the Waves - Love Shine A Light_

"Harry, oh god, Harry," Draco sobbed as he threw himself on the floor by the Gryffindor. There was blood everywhere. The blonde laid his head on Harry's chest checking for any sign of life. Blood covered his hair and coated his robes, but he didn't care. Then he felt the chest move slightly.

"Oh thank Merlin," he whispered. He would need to bring Harry back to Grimmauld place so someone could help him. Pulling the brunette up into his arms he and Harry dispersed, and then coalesced in front of the entrance to Grimmauld Place. Draco kicked the thick wooden doors repeatedly with one foot making enough noise to wake the house. Finally they swung inward, and he walked in holding Harry tightly against him.

Everyone was running downstairs dressed in their nightclothes. Hermione had to pull Ron back to stop him from hexing Draco on sight.

"Don't," she said. "You'd hurt Harry."

Dumbledore stepped forward, but Draco wasn't paying attention. Holding Harry close he begged, "Please, you have to help him. I'll do anything; explain whatever you want, just save him."

Hermione looked at him and nodded. The Headmaster gave him a knowing look and led him toward the closest bedroom, and Poppy came through the floo moments later. Lying Harry down on the bed, Draco let himself be led away somewhat reluctantly by Hermione, and Professor Lupin. His hands were still covered in Harry's blood.

"Please make sure he's ok," he begged Hermione.

She nodded, "We will."

--

"I guess I should start at the beginning," he said once everyone was sitting in the kitchen looking at him for an explanation. "Do you want me to take Veritaserum?"

At this, Ron and a few others nodded vigorously, but Dumbledore said, "Just tell us how this came to happen."

"Are you sure? I'd be happy to take it if it would make everyone more comfortable," he repeated, but the Headmaster just motioned for him to continue.

A few glares were shot in his direction, but Draco nodded, and began. "Well, about seven, maybe eight months ago Harry and I became friends. It started with him being his usual annoying Gryffindor self, but eventually he grew on me," Draco smiled at the memory. "After a while he and I became more than friends…" At this more than a few eyes around the table widened.

Ron slammed his fist down on the table and shouted, "How dare you say that? Harry would never…"

Hermione grabbed him and made him sit back down. "Ron, Harry did, and does, love Malfoy."

"Ron turned to her, "You knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we both knew you'd act like an immature idiot, and you're proving it to us right now."

Draco continued after the outburst. "We spent a lot of time together. I loved him, and he loved me. We still had arguments. Mostly about Voldemort. I felt obligated to carry out my family duty, and he thought I should refuse the mark and get protection. After one really bad fight he told me that if I got the mark then we were through. The next day I meant to tell him that I was going to stay and ask for protection, but my father showed up to retrieve me."

Draco picked up a glass of water, and took a gulp. "Not really having a choice, and thinking that it might be useful I let myself go through with it."

Hermione gasped. "No wonder he was so upset."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "I had told him I was supposed to get it over Easter, so as soon as I returned he demanded I show him. The mark was there, but he wouldn't let me explain, and I have to say I was scared to tell him everything. I was able to save him when he was taken, but he was upset about the whole ordeal, and understandably so. He screamed at me to leave, and I did. I sent you letters regarding the meetings…"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Tonight he went outside. I've had...uh…friends looking out for him. I asked them to bring him to me. When he got to my house I tried to explain once more. I showed him that the mark was gone. I have certain talents, you see. He was convinced that I was still dark. I told him that I would bind myself to him, and picked up a dagger…"

Gasps were heard around the table.

"Do you know what you were doing?" asked Lupin angrily. "You can't break a blood bond. It's like a marriage."

"Didn't he understand you'd never be able to hurt him, and vice-versa?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't think he did, and I didn't get a chance to explain," said Draco. "Because of my talents, he would be able to draw power from me, along with having a longer life expectancy. He declined, but I insisted. It was all my fault. If I hadn't made him stay and listen this never would have happened…" Draco broke down and sobbed.

Hermione handed him a handkerchief and put one hand on his shoulder. "He'll pull through Draco."

Draco sniffed and continued with his story. "He walked up to me. I think he felt he had no choice. I was still holding the dagger, and he grabbed me and pulled me forward really fast. The dagger…Oh god…it went…it was pushed…" Draco started crying once more, unable to continue.

"Do you think he knew what he was doing?" asked Moody.

"It sounds like something that stupid boy would do. Typical Gryffindor," Snape sneered.

"Better a Gryffindor, than a slimy snake like you," Ron growled at Snape.

Hermione added, "While I don't like Snape's choice of words," Mione glared at him. "I have to say I'm pretty sure that Harry knew exactly what he was doing. If he thought Draco was on the dark side, he'd choose death rather than betray any of us."

"Because he's a decent, and honorable, unlike some people…" Ron said angrily.

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "You said you have some special talents, Mr. Malfoy," The Headmaster commented. "Could you explain exactly what you mean by that?"

"How did you remove the mark?" asked Moody. "No one can remove it. It can't be cut out or even concealed by a glamour."

Draco had brought his tears under control, and looked at Dumbledore. He pulled off his bloody robes. Underneath he was wearing a short sleeve shirt. Holding up both arms he showed them that there was no mark.

Everyone looked carefully, casting a few revealing spells to be sure, but there was nothing there.

Draco looked at them all. "I received the Inheritance of Erebus on my birthday."

Hermione gasped and stared. Dumbledore smiled in understanding.

That man knew way too much, thought Draco.

Everyone else looked at him in confusion.

"It means that he cannot be marked by any mortal magic. He has the power to call dark creatures, and move silently through the shadows." Dumbledore explained.

"Yes, well my teacher explained that I can create the Dark Mark when Voldemort casts the spell and use blood to bind the spell to his wand. This way I would be alerted whenever he calls his Death Eaters. I couldn't remove the mark, because I wouldn't be able to recreate the connection."

"So you can take off the mark, and put it back on at will?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah, but without the blood bind it's more like a tattoo. Watch," Draco drew the rune on his arm with a finger, and the dark mark appeared. Without the connection there was no pain, just like his practice sessions. Removing it, he made another, this time in the shape of a dragon. Smiling at Ron he took off the dragon, and produced one in the shape of a ferret.

This brought laughs from around the table. Shadows moved around the floor, table, and walls in happy swirls, and Draco felt a weight lift off his chest.

The others watched this in amazement, and Draco blushed. "Oh, sorry." He started to regain control.

"No, it's ok," said Mrs. Weasley. "I think we were all just a bit surprised."

Poppy came down at that moment and said, "He's going to be just fine. He'll be weak for a few days, but I gave him some blood replenishing potions, and there shouldn't be any problems."

"Could I speak with him Poppy?" asked the Headmaster.

"Yes, but keep it short. I'd like to give him a dreamless sleep potion so he can get some rest."

Harry watched the door to his room open, and saw Dumbledore come in. "Sir, what happened?"

"Well my boy, it seems you're a very lucky young man. You nearly died. Mr. Malfoy was very worried."

"I'm sure," Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, I think there are a few things you need to understand. Now, do you understand what his inheritance means?"

After a slight pause Harry shook his head uncertainly in a negative motion.

Dumbledore went to explain everything, including why Draco had done what he had, up to his request for the bond. Harry wasn't clear what that covered either, so the older man went through everything in detail.

"I really owe him an apology," Harry said sadly, upset by how much he hadn't understood, and how much he had hurt Draco. "Can I talk with him?"

"Keep it short, or Madam Pomfrey will be upset. She wants you to rest, and you know how she can be."

Harry smiled. He was very familiar with the mediwitch's overprotective personality.

Draco walked in uncertainly a few moments later.

"Draco listen I'm…" Harry started.

"Harry I just want…" Draco said at the same time.

"Draco, let me say this first. I'm so sorry about everything. I should have believed you. I should have let you explain. I was so angry and felt so betrayed. I know that's not really an excuse, but I hope you'll forgive me."

"Harry you don't need to apologize. I should have explained everything right away. I should have gotten you away before anything happened that night. I should have let you leave this evening. I did so many things wrong. You almost died! I was so scared, Harry. You were bleeding all over me, and it wouldn't stop." Draco started crying again.

Harry wiped the tears off his lover's cheeks. "Dray, please don't cry. If I hadn't been so stubborn and stupid it never would've happened. I love you Smoke."

Draco smiled at hearing his alias from Harry's lips. "I love you too Flame."

"So what's this inheritance thing?"

Draco grinned, and turned off the lights in the room. Casting a Lumos with one hand, he made a bunny on the wall with the other.

Harry laughed, "So you're able to make shadow puppets on the wall now?"

"Yeah."

Harry watched as Draco lowered his hand while the bunny kept going and hopped over to a field of cabbage. Shortly it was joined by another rabbit and they bounced back and forth together in the light of his Lumos spell.

Harry laughed when the bunnies began to do obscene things to each other. "You pervert is that all you think of?"

"They're rabbits. That's what they do," Draco said innocently.

Canceling his Lumos spell Draco brushed back the dark hair on Harry's forehead caressing his face. He whispered, "Harry, I'm the Prince of Shadows, and I can't exist without light."

Harry captured Draco's lips in a long sweet kiss. "You'll never be without me again love."

_fin_

**A/N: ** Well I'm finally done! I can definetly see how this story could stand to go back for editing. Some of you must be thinking "but what now?". This story wasn't meant to be a Harry and Draco defeat Voldie story. I just wanted to get them together and happy. Voldie can wait for another day. On the bright side, this always leaves room for a sequel )

Thanks for reading everyone!

--

* * *


End file.
